¿Que puedo hacer? Me gustas
by bubbleblack
Summary: -Tu amigo tiene un buen trasero.- Susurro desde el sofá mientras comía frituras. Ok, ya sabia que él prefería los penes que pechos grandes, pero ¿Enserio tenia que ser precisamente mi mejor amigo? Digo hay mas hombres por ahí que pensaran que es un buen tipo... Summary Completo en el fic xD No me alcanzo... LysandroxOc, CastielxNathaniel (Yaoi) Paseen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola~! n.n**

**Les traigo una extraña historia que salio a flote mientras me bañaba (?).**

**Bueno es un LysandroxOc... Si Oc... Je bueno.  
**

**Summary Completo:**

**-Tu amigo tiene un buen trasero.- Susurro desde el sofá mientras comía frituras.**

**Ok, ya sabia que él ****prefería los penes que pechos grandes, pero ¿Enserio tenia que ser precisamente mi mejor amigo? Digo hay mas hombres por ahí que pensaran que es un buen tipo...**

**-Y tu novio Nath... Nathyniel?.- Pregunto con cierta burla y diciendo mal su nombre.**

**-El delegado no me gusta y no estoy departe del mundo rosa.- Le gruñí, rió con ganas asustando a Demonio.**

**-Ya claro! ¿Entonces por que te quejas tanto de él?¿A caso no me dijiste una vez que querías partirle el culo?.- Pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona.**

**-Si, pero eso no significa que me gus... .- Empezó a carcajearse.**

**-Lo sabia!.- Exclamo para luego echarse a correr y encerrarse en su habitación. Mire confundido en la dirección que se fue y luego mi cerebro hizo "Click".**

**-Gran hijo de Puta!.- Grite molesto, lo oí reírse muy fuerte seguido de un golpe y cosas que caían.**

**...**

**Advertencia: El fic es yaoi, así que si no te gusta el genero, sal del fic y nos ahorramos los disgustos. Si te gusta el genero disfrútalo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Chinomiko-sama.**

**Parejas principales.**

**LysandroxOc**

**CastielxNathaniel**

**Parejas secundarias.**

**KentinxAlexy**

**Y las que se me vayan ocurriendo o sugiriendo xD.**

* * *

**No me jodas...**

**Castiel Pov.**

No bastaba con ir al instituto ser perseguido y molestado por Nathaniel para firmar justificantes, que la directora me regañara por mi mala conducta, no eso no bastaba, ahora tenia que cuidar de mi estupido primo, bueno no lo tenia que cuidar solo lo dejaría que se quede en mi casa, ya que sus padres lo habían matriculado en el instituto.

Él me caía bien y nos llevábamos igual, pero el era gay, no me molestaba en absoluto ya que nada había cambiado entre nosotros, aparte de que, cuando me lo confeso dijo "No eres mi tipo así que no te preocupes, aparte no tienes un trasero al cual agarrarme" Rió al ver mi cara y yo lo golpee por insultar mi trasero o bueno... Algo así. Leí el mensaje por décima vez.

"Tomate! Que tal? Mis padres me matricularon en el Instituto al que asistes, según mis padres es para "fortalecer" los lazos familiares, pero la verdad es que tu madre lo pidió y mi padre no se pudo resistir a la petición de su tierna hermana menor.

Llegare mañana a las 11 de la mañana, así que llevas tu trasero al aeropuerto, no lo vayas a olvidar o... No se me ocurre nada ahora pero se me ocurrirá."

Bufe ¡Gracias Madre! Me deje caer en la cama y suspire, no tenia otra opción o tal vez si y esa opción consistía en dejarlo en la casa del delegado y... No mejor no. Lo odio pero no le dejaría a mi "inocente" primo para que este le hiciera un sin fin de cosas no muy buenas. Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a dormir, ya mañana seria otro día.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Llegue al aeropuerto 5 minutos antes de las 11, no sabia donde exactamente estaría el estupido, así que decidí quedarme en la entrada del aeropuerto a esperarlo, pasaron al menos 10 minutos hasta que lo vi salir, llevaba con el 2 maletas y una mochila. Era un tipo apuesto, pero no tanto como yo, sus cabello era castaño claro, piel blanca, ojos grises, unos centímetros mas bajo que yo y una sonrisa estúpida.

-Cast!.- Grito algunas personas se le quedaron viendo hice una mueca y levante mi mano en forma de saludo, llego hasta mi y me miro detenidamente para luego abrazarme.- Ja! Estas mas alto!

-Oye! Estamos en u lugar publico idiota!.- Lo escuche reír y se separo de mi.

-Que gruñón.- Dijo con un puchero, lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Te ayudo, dame la maleta.- Me paso una maleta y el tomo la otra.- Tomaremos un taxi.

-Esta bien~ .- Canturreo, subimos la maletas a un taxi y luego entramos nosotros.-¿Ya te has conseguido una novia que te baje lo gruñón?

-No, por el momento no estoy interesado en eso.- Conteste.

-Es por el rubio del que tanto te quejas cuando chateamos?.- Pregunto con una sonrisa picara.- ¿Como se llamaba? ¿Nathyniel?

-Nathaniel, no tengo tus gustos y si los tuviera el seria la ultima persona con la que me metería.- Mire por la ventanilla mientras respondía.

-¿Entonces por que te quejas tanto de él? Según lo que me has dicho es una persona muy responsable.- Lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Es exactamente eso lo que me molesta, se cree tan perfecto.- Lo escuche suspirar.

-Eso lo juzgare yo cuando lo conozca, tal vez llegue a gustarme.- Lo mire con los ojos muy abierto y la boca levemente abierta.- Bromeo, como si fuera a quitarte a tu presa he he~

-No es mi... Baaa... Piensa lo que quieras.- Se rió, en lo que resto del viaje platicamos de cosas que recientemente nos habían pasado, aunque claro me salte la parte de el engaño de Debrah y todo ese lío, si se lo decía seguro se ponía triste ya que a él le agradaba ella.

-Entonces en tu instituto dieron un concierto.- Quiso afirmar de nuevo, para eso ya estábamos enfrente de mi casa.

-Por quita vez, si.- Abri la puerta y enseguida demonio se lanzo sobre el pobre.

-Waaaa! Demonio! Creciste demasiado!.- Chillo, Demonio le lamió el rostro y meneo la cola emocionado.-Je ya quítate bestia!

Se levanto del suelo y acaricio la cabeza del can, entre a la casa y deje las maletas de el cerca de la sala y me deje caer en el sofá.

-Hey Cast! Tengo hambre.- Dijo poniéndose enfrente de mi.

-Y a mi que me importa?.- Pregunte el hizo puso una mueca.

-Pues... Si no me das de comer recurriré al canibalismo y me comeré a Demonio.- Amenazo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Primero él te come a ti.- Pareció meditarlo un momento y después se dejo caer a mi lado.

-Eres un pésimo anfitrión, hace un año que no nos vemos y no me alimentas .- Se quejo, me levante y fui a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y saque dos sodas, abrí la alacena y tome un paquete de frituras grande, cuando regrese a la sala seguía quejándose, le lance la bolsa a la cara y me deje caer a su lado.- Que rudo!

-Si, si, toma.- Le pase la soda y el la tomo.

-Quiero pizza- Dijo con un puchero.

-Tu la vas a pagar?.- Asintió y abrió la bolsa de frituras.-Bueno entonces serán dos.

-La mía de jamón con queso extra.- Exclamo feliz, saque mi celular e hice el pedido.

-¿Tu casa siempre es tan aburrida?.- Pregunto, me encogí de hombros.

-Hay veces en las que viene Lysandro y me muestra las letras de sus canciones, eso me entretiene.- Él me miro con la cabeza ladeada.

-¿Casandro?¿Dijiste que tenias una banda con él, verdad?.- Pregunto llevándose unas frituras a la boca.

-Lysandro.- Corregí.

-Cual es la diferencia?.- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Creo que las primeras dos letras.- Le conteste, él se encogió de hombros, el timbre de la casa hizo que me levantara.- Deben ser las pizzas

-Si, rápido.- Me apresuro, llegue a la puerta y al abrirla me tope con mi olvidadizo amigo.

-Hola.- Saludo.

-Hablando del rey de roma.- Susurre, el me miro con la ceja alzada.

-¿Hablabas de mi?.- Pregunto.

-Si, con mi primo.- Conteste.

-Primo? No sabia que tenias uno.- suspire, sentí unos brazos rodearme la cintura.

-Cast! Tardas demasiado!.- Se quejo mi primo, volví a suspirar.- El negocio donde hiciste el pedido tiene como temática lo victoriano?

Solté una risita y Lysandro vio a mi primo con la ceja alzada.

-No, el es Lysandro.- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Lysandro Ainsworth.- Se presento mi amigo extendiendo su mano hacia mi primo.-Un gusto.

-Oh! Noah Dumont, igual es un gusto.- Estrecho la mano con Lysandro y sonrió levemente.- Cast ¿Por que lo dejas en la puerta? Pasa Lysandro.

-Gracias.- Lysandro entro y ambos se dirigieron a la sala.

-Disculpe, las pizzas.- Oí a alguien decir, dirigí mi vista a la entrada de la puerta y ahora si estaba el repartidor, tome las cajas y le di el dinero.

-Quédese con el cambio.- El chico asintió y se fue, me encamine a la sala con las pizzas.

-Oh! Entonces eres cantante, eso es genial.- Noah se veía emocionado y Lysandro, bueno el se veía como siempre.

El resto de la tarde pasamos platicando del grupo y las canciones de Lysandro, cuando Lysandro se fue yo y Noah nos quedamos viendo la televisión sentados en el sofá.

-Lysandro es una persona callada e interesante.- Comento de repente Noah.

-Eso es lo que dicen.- Dije cambiando el canal.- Esto es aburrido, me voy a dar un baño.

-Como quieras.- Dijo tomando el control remoto.

-Cuando salga te digo donde esta tu habitación y te ayudo a acomodar.- Le dije el se encogió de hombros.

-Ya se donde esta.- Lo mire con la ceja alzada.

-Seguro?.- Pregunte, él asintió.- Bueno..

-Tu amigo tiene un buen trasero.- Susurro desde el sofá mientras comía frituras.

Ok, ya sabia que él prefería los penes que pechos grandes, pero ¿Enserio tenia que ser precisamente mi mejor amigo? Digo hay mas hombres por ahí que pensaran que es un buen tipo...

-Y tu novio Nath... Nathyniel?.- Pregunto con cierta burla y diciendo mal su nombre.

-El delegado no me gusta y no estoy departe del mundo rosa.- Le gruñí, rió con ganas asustando a Demonio.

-Ya claro! ¿Entonces por que te quejas tanto de él?¿A caso no me dijiste una vez que querías partirle el culo?.- Pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Si, pero eso no significa que me gus... .- Empezó a carcajearse.

-Lo sabia!.- Exclamo para luego echarse a correr y encerrarse en su habitación. Mire confundido en la dirección que se fue y luego mi cerebro hizo "Click".

-Gran hijo de Puta!.- Grite molesto, lo oí reírse muy fuerte seguido de un golpe y cosas que caían.

* * *

**Espero le haya gustado, se que lo hice algo corto pero solo el primer capitulo, es algo así como una entrada.**

**No tenia un nombre muy bien definido estaba entre Noah y Mathew al final quedo Noah, por eso al principio no dice el nombre del primo xD**

**Espero sus hermosos reviews *3* si comentan Lysandro y Castiel irán a visitarlas.**

**Castiel: Eso no es cierto...**

**Bubble: No seas aguafiestas ¬A¬**

**Lysandro: Han visto mi libreta?**

**Bubble y Castiel: (Uo.o)( )**

**Besos y cuidense! Muak °/3/°**

**Bubble Black **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola n.n/**

**Me alegro de que les haya gustado la historia, realmente estaba un poco preocupada de que no les gustara un LysandroxOc y que me aventaran todo lo que tenían al alcance xD Pero me alegro mucho que les gustara :D.**

**BajateDeLaNube: Je a qui esta el siguiente cap. Espero lo disfrutes, gracias por leer ;D**

**La muerte azul: Gracias! Ja si a mi también me gusta Matthew, por eso el segundo nombre de Noah es Matthew /._./ Viva los segundos nombres!**

**Flacky02anime: Gracias por leer! Y aquí esta el sugundo cap! Cuando tengo inspiración, cosa que no pasa muy seguido, subo después de una semana y cuando tardo en subir, es por que no hay Internet o la malvada de mi madre me castigo xD... Saludos a ti también n.n**

* * *

**Primer día.**

**Noah Pov.**

-Castiel! Levántate! Llegaremos tarde!.- Grite golpeando la puerta de su habitación, escuche un quejido.

-Vete tu primero!.- Le escuche decir con voz adormilada, suspire.

-Te dejare el desayuno en la mesa!.- Avise, dijo un "Si, vete".- Bueno nos vemos en el Instituto.

Puse mi mochila en el hombro y salí de la casa, ya había hecho todo, limpie mi habitación, la cocina, alimente a Demonio e hice el desayuno. Me había acostumbrado a eso, ya que mi madre enfermo cuando yo tenia 13 años y podía hacer muy pocas cosas, aunque ya se había recuperado de su enfermedad hace mucho yo seguía haciendo aseo en la casa y le ayudaba a cocinar. Suspire por segunda vez en el día camine tranquilamente por el parque hasta que recordé algo que no sabia ¿Donde rayos estaba el instituto? Mire en todos lados del parque, un chico de cabellos castaño y pantalones militares paso a mi lado con una mochila colgada en el hombro.

-Hey, tu! Chico!.- Grite para llamar su atención, el volteo y me miro con el ceño fruncido, me acerque a él.

-¿Si?.- Lo examine con la mirada, cabello castaño y alborotado, ojos verdes, facciones varoniles. Un chico sexy en mi opinión.

-Busco el Instituto Sweet Amoris ¿Sabes donde esta?.- Pregunte, el chico sonrió levemente.

-Claro, estudio ahí ¿Eres nuevo?.- Pregunto, asentí con una sonrisa.- Soy Kentin.

-Noah.- Extendí mi mano hacia el y la estrecho con migo.- Un gusto.

-Igual, vamos.- Me hizo una señal con la cabeza para que lo siguiera y así lo hice.- ¿Por que escogiste Sweet Amoris?

-Ehh... Principalmente, por mi primo.- Conteste rascándome la mejilla, él me miro.

-¿Tienes un primo en el Instituto?¿Como se llama? Tal vez lo conozca.- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Castiel.- En cuanto dije su nombre Kentin se estremeció.

-¿Castiel?.- Asentí mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Por que el repentino cambio? Se que es una persona difícil de tratar, pero es un buen chico, aunque no lo parezca.- Kentin me miro unos momento y luego suspiro.

-Me lo han dicho, pero aun así me intimida un poco.- En eso tuve que darle la razón, Castiel realmente intimidaba y mas cuando se lo proponía.

Caminamos un poco mas y llegamos al instituto, me platico un poco de lo que hacían en el instituto, que las clases eran bastante ligeras y que casi no hacían nada, nuestra platica se vio interrumpida cuando apareció una anciana en un traje rosa, Kentin se despidió y yo de él.

-Tu debes ser Noah Dumont ¿Verdad?.- Asentí.- Soy la directora del Instituto, te doy la bienvenida a Sweet Amoris.

-Gracias.- Sonreí de lado.

-Bueno, puedes dar una vuelta al instituto o ir con el delegado y ver si tu papelería esta completa.- Sugirió, lo pensé un momento.

-Primero ire con el delegado.- Ella sonrió amplia mente.- La sala de delegados esta a la derecha en la primera puerta, suerte y de nuevo Bienvenido.

-Gracias.- La mujer se fue y yo me dirigí a la puerta.

Trague saliva, el ambiente cerca de la sala se notaba bastante pesado, toque un par de veces se escucho un "Pase" y entre. Había un chico rubio caminando de un lado a otro con papeles en las manos, sentándose y levantándose anotando algo en los mismos papeles.

-Humm.. ¿Hola?.- El volteo a mirarme, sus ojos eran color ámbar, piel blanca, casi de mi estatura.- ¿Eres el delegado principal?

-Si, soy Nathaniel, gusto en conocer ¿Tu eres el alumno nuevo?.- ¿Nathaniel?... ¿¡NATHANIEL!? ¿Enserio? Castiel debía de estar en broma... ¿A este espécimen de hombre le llama delegado de pacotilla y quien sabe cuantos insultos mas?.- ¿Oye estas bien?

-Eh?... Ah!... Si, lo siento es que... Si yo soy el nuevo alumno.- Dije con una sonrisa, Nathaniel me sonrió de vuelta.

-Bueno, Noah Dumont ¿Cierto?.- Asentí, el checo unos papeles y volteo a verme.- Tu papelería esta completa, espera en unos momentos te doy tu horario y la clase a la que asistirás.

-Ok.- Busco entre todo los papeles y saco una hoja, me la entrego con una sonrisa amable.- Gracias.

-Todavía falta para que las clases comiencen, te mostraría el instituto pero ahora estoy lleno de trabajo.- Mire los montones de hojas en la mesa y a Nathaniell que parecía realmente agotado.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?.- Pregunte, él me miro con una sonrisa de lado.

-No gracias, me las arreglare.- Me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno si necesitas ayuda, puedes llamarme.- Él asintió con una sonrisa.- Bueno me voy a conocer el instituto, un gusto conocerte.

-Igual.- Salí de la sala de delegados, los pasillos estaba llenos de personas, tres chicas se me acercaron, unas castaña, una rubia una chica que parecía asiática.

-Hola guapo.- Dijo coqueta mente la rubia, le sonreí.

-Hola.- Puso una de mis manos sobre mi pecho y se acerco mas.

-Soy Amber ¿Como te llamas?.- Pregunto, me hizo un poco para atrás pero siguió acercándose.

-Noah Dumont.- Sonreí nerviosamente, realmente me incomodaban este tipo de situaciones.

-Y ¿Tienes novia Noah?.- Pregunto acercándose mas, voltee la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Bueno... Veras... .- Una chica de cabello violeta y un mechón de cabello trenzado paso con una de cabellos anaranjados.- Si! Por eso me cambie de Instituto.

-No te creo.- Dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Es ella!.- Apunte a la chica de cabellos violetas y en un momento de confusión de Amber corrí hacia la chica corría hacia la otra, pase un brazo por sus hombros.- Hola amor te dije que cambiaría de Instituto por ti.

-¿E-Eh?... P-pero...

-Eh?! ¿Andas con la muda esa?.- Chillo Amber.- Déjame decirte que tienes unos gustos pésimos cariño, cuando te aburras de ella puedes venir conmigo.

Se fue con las otras dos chicas, suspire aliviado.

-O-oye... ¿P-puedes?.- Pregunto con voz baja la de cabellos violetas, quite mi brazo y le sonreí.

-Lo siento, es que no me dejaba en paz.- Me disculpe, ella negó.

-E-esta bien.

-Hola! Soy Iris! ¿Eres nuevo?¿Como te llamas?.- Pregunto la del pelo anaranjado, Iris.

-Hola, si soy nuevo y me llamo Noah Dumont.- Le sonreí ¿Cuantas veces abre dicho mi nombre en el día? Mire a la de cabellos violetas.-¿Tu eres?.

-Violeta.- Contesto simplemente, parecía una chica tímida tanto que me recordó a mi hermana menor, la abrace y se estremeció.

-Linda~

-N-noah?.- Oí la voz confundida de Iris, la mire sin soltar a Violeta.- La gente los esta viendo y Violeta esta apunte de desmayarse.

-Ah! Lo siento, me recordaste a mi hermana menor.- Tome a Violeta de los hombros y le sonreí, ella se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Quien eres tu? y ¿Por que abrazas a MI pequeña Violeta?.- Escuche una voz enfadada, dirigí mi vista a el dueño de la voz, era un chico de cabello azul, ojos rosados y ropa de colores extravagantes.

-Lo siento, no sabia que ella tenia novio.- Me aleje de Violeta y me rasque la nuca.

-No soy su novio, pero eso no significa que me encele.- Dijo con una mueca mientras me apuntaba.- Por cierto soy Alexy.

-Noah.- Le sonreí y el hizo lo mismo.

-Eres nuevo, espero que te adaptes rápidamente a el Instituto.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso espero yo también.- Susurre, Alexy, Violeta e Iris platicaban alegremente, me preguntaron sobre el Instituto en el que estaba antes y cosas por el estilo. Me mostraron un poco el instituto me hablaron de los maestros y alumnos que conocían. Se sorprendieron al saber que era el primo de Castiel y decían cosas como "No se parecen en absoluto, bueno solo en los ojos" "¿Realmente son primos? No eres una especie de brabucon en disfraz de lindo borregito ¿verdad?", esta ultima departe de Alexy. Ahora no encontrábamos en clase, pues ya habían empezado, el profesor parecía no prestarnos atención ya que se encontraba sentado en la silla detrás de su escritorio leyendo un libro.

-¿Tienes novia?.- Pregunto Alexy con una sonrisa, Iris golpeo su hombro levemente.

-Alexy, apenas lo conoces y ya le haces esas preguntas.- Le regaño Iris, Alexy rió.

-Je No tengo... Yo... No soy muy bueno con las chicas.- Violeta e Iris me miraron con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Y nosotras no somos chicas?.- Pregunto Iris divertida, asentí rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Lo que digo es que... Osea... Veras... Del modo...¿romántico?.- Iris y Alexy rieron un poco.- O-oigan!

-Ya, ya, espera... .- Alexy se llevo ala mano a la boca tratando de sofocar su risa, Iris por su lado ya había dejado de reírse y Violeta negaba lentamente con su cabeza.- Listo!

-Hola!.- Una voz femenina hizo que todos volteáramos, era un chica de cabello castaño largo, ojos verdes, delgada y piel blanca. Se acerco a nosotros y se sentó a un lado de Violeta.- Tu debes ser Noah ¿Verdad?

-Eh... ¿Como lo sabes?.- Pregunte con la ceja alzada, ella sonrió.

-Me tope con castiel y dijo "Ese estupido Noah se llevo mi dinero, ya vera cuando lo vea ¡Hey tabla! ¿Has visto a un alumno nuevo?".- Hizo una pobre imitación de la voz de Castiel.- Y yo le dije "No ¿Lo conoces?" y el respondió "Por desagracia si, es mi primo", fin de la conversación.

-Eh... Castiel es malo hasta con su primo.- Susurro Alexy, asentí y reí un poco.

-Bueno tenemos muy pocas cosas en común, pero nos llevamos bien, por cierto ¿Quien eres?.-La chica sonrió de lado y se rasco la mejilla.

-He soy Su, siento no presentarme antes.- Rió nerviosamente.- Espero nos llevemos bien.

-Yo también.

Las clases terminaron, no hicimos casi nada ¿Por que castiel se quejaba tanto de el Instituto?Ahora estaba en el patio buscando a mi pelirrojo primo, me pare al escuchar una melodiosa voz, sonaba fuerte pero a la vez suave, la melodía que cantaba era muy bonita, nunca la había escuchado. Seguí el sonido de la voz y llegue a lo que parecía ser un jardín, ajo la sombra de un árbol estaba el chico victoriano anotando algo en un blog de notas para luego ver la copa del árbol.

-¿Lysandro?.- El albino levanto su vista y me miro unos momentos.

-Noah ¿Cierto?.- Guardo el blog en su chaqueta y se levanto sacudiéndose los pantalones con las manos.

-Escribías una canción?.- Pregunte, Lysandro me miro unos momentos.

-Si.- Vaya que el chico era cortante.

-El lugar es bonito.- Comente lo vi sonreír levemente.

-Cuando vengo aquí me inspiro bastante, me gusta la tranquilidad que hay.- Lo mire unos momentos para después esbozar un leve sonrisa.

-Lo es.- Algo llamo mi atención y ese algo era una cosa peluda, vi a un pequeño perro meterse entre los arbustos, me acerque y un pequeño perro, cuya raza desconocía pues no sabia mucho de perros, estaba jugando con una rama.

-Hola pequeñín.- Tome al perro en brazos y empezó a lamer mi mejilla.- Basta amigo.

-Oh, el perro de la Directora.- Lysandro se acerco lo suficiente para mirar al peludo amigo.

-Que cosa mas linda.- Le seguí haciendo mimos al can, este parecía recibirlos gustoso.

-Te gustan lo perros?.- Pregunto Lysandro con la ceja alzada.

-Todos los animales.- Conteste sin prestarle mucha atención.- Yo quiero estudiar veterinaria, mi madre estudio eso y ayudo a muchos animalitos. Entre mi padre y mi madre lograron hacer un refugio para animales maltratados o abandonados, los cuidan y luego los dan en adopción.

-Ya veo, es muy bueno de su parte hacer eso.- Seguí acariciando al perro, un grito hizo que me estremeciera.

-Kiki! Con que aquí estabas.- La Directora apareció tenia el cabello algo despeinado de cuando la vi y lucia molesta. El perro se removió en mis brazos y salto al piso para luego echarse a correr.- KIKI!

-¿Eh?

-TU! .- Me apunto con su dedo, parecía bastante molesta.- DEJASTE IR A MI PRECIADO KIKI!

-¿Q-que?... No... Es que... Vera... .- Estaba bastante asustado por la cara de la Directora.

-VE POR EL SI NO QUIERES QUE TE CASTIGUE!.- Grito.- Y POBRE DE TI SE ALGO LE PASA A MI KIKI.

Después de eso se fue, dejándome asustado y con la obligación de buscar al perro, no pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando regreso y ahora apunto a Lysandro.

-USTED TAMBIÉN DEBE BUSCARLO, JOVEN LYSANDRO.- Se volvió a ir, escuche a Lysandro suspirar pesadamente.

-Es mejor apurarnos en buscarlo, ya casi no hay nadie en el Instituto.- Empezó a caminar al patio lo seguí.

-Lo siento.- Me disculpe, él me miro con la ceja alzada.

-¿Por que?.

-Te metí en todo este lió.- Reí nerviosamente, el sonrió de lado.

-No te preocupes.- Buscamos al perro en todos lados pero no daba señales de vida, ahora nos tocaba buscarlo dentro del instituto. Entramos a la sala de delegados y Nathaniel estaba acorralando al perro en una esquina.

-Ahí esta!.- Exclame apuntando al perro Nathaniel volteo a vernos y el perro se escabullo entre sus pies, el rubio corrió hacia el perro. Lysandro cerro la puerta dejando si escape al can, Kiki corrió por toda la sala de delegados haciendo que entre los tres lo persiguiéramos, el maldito animal si que era escurridizo. Nos burlaba con suma facilidad, la puerta de la sala de abrió y el perro salio corriendo.

-NOOO!.- Gritamos a la vez los tres, Su se espanto.

-Lo siento!.- Se disculpo, me deje caer en el piso de rodillas, Lysandro se sentó con la cara entre sus mano y Nathaniel se paso una mano por sus rubios cabellos.

-No te preocupes.- Le dijo Lysandro.

-Ahora esta en territorio mas amplio, sera difícil atraparlo.- Murmuro Nathaniel.- ¿Por que todavía estas aquí, Su?

-Olvide entregarte tu cuaderno.- La chico saco de su bolsa un cuaderno azul y se lo entrego a Nathaniel.- Los tres estaban persiguiendo a Kiki dentro de la sala de delegados y aun así no pudieron atraparlo.

Eso sonaba mas a una afirmación que pregunta, asentimos algo avergonzados.

-El animal es escurridizo.- Nos defendí con una mueca en mi rostro.

-Lo se, bueno, adiós.- Se despidió y se fue. Nos quedamos en silencio.

-Bueno yo solo quería ayudar y falle, me voy.- Nathaniel tomo sus cosas.

-Gracias por la ayuda, que te vaya bien.- Dijo Lysandro, Nathaniel se marcho.

Nos quedamos otra vez en silencio, me levante del piso y me sacudí la ropa.

-Bien.- Metí mi mano al bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón y saque un empaque de galletas.- Espero que le gusten.

-Si...

Salimos de la sala de delegados y seguimos buscando a Kiki, entramos al aula B y ¡Bingo! Ahí estaba el animalito, saque una galleta del empaque y se la mostré, Kiki se acerco rápidamente y la empezó a oler para después comerla, lo tome en brazos y Lysandro suspiro aliviado de que por fin lo atrapáramos.

-Ahora hay que llevárselo a la directora.- Dijo Lysandro yo asentí y nos encaminamos a la sala de profesores, dimos vuelta en un pasillo y lo que vi hizo que abriera la boca sorprendido. Mire a Lysandro y parecía igual de sorprendido.

Frente a nosotros estaba Castiel besando a alguien y ese alguien era Nathaniel ¡Ya sabia yo que eso no era odio! Ahora tenia mucho material para burlarme de mi tonto primo. De repente Nathaniel empujo a Castiel y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, nos vio sorprendido y luego se hecho a correr.

-No es lo que parece!.- Típico, Castiel tenia la mejilla roja por el reciente golpe y se notaba confundido.

-Nosotros tenemos que entregar un perro, si nos disculpas.- Lysandro le dirigió una mirada divertida a Castiel y me arrastro por el brazo hacia nuestro destino.

-Hablamos en casa Cast~

Me miro aterrado y golpeo un casillero con su puño. Vaya que íbamos a tener una seria platica en casa

* * *

**Yeeeeeey espero lo hayan disfrutado, como verán en este capitulo empieza el emmm por así decirlo romance, pero solo el de Nathaniel y Castiel. Lo de Lysandro y Noah lo quiero hacer algo así mas con el tiempo, no se han enamorado a primera vista ni nada por el estilo sera mas calmado, ya saben... xD No me contuve tenia que hacer pasar a Noah lo que pasamos nosotras con el "simpático" kiki**

**Noah: Es un perro del demonio e.e**

**Bubble: Lo se...**

**Castiel: Por que rayos escribes eso! ò.ó**

**Bubble y Noah: Yaoi~ ¬w¬**

**Lysandro: Han visto a Kiki?**

**Noah: Nooooo! ¿Lo has perdido? TT-TT**

**El siguiente capitulo sera narrado desde el punto de vista de Castiel y sabrán por que fue el beso.**

**Espero sus hermosos Reviews**

**Y de nuevo gracias por la aceptacion de la historia. **

**Bye bye Besos. ****Bubble Black *3***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo yo!**

**Les traigo el siguiente cap espero les guste ¿Tarde mucho? Espero que no... Pero no me atreví a acercarme a la lapton por un tiempo ¿Razón? Bueno estaba leyendo manga (Yaoi) y justo en la parte donde el uke es ukeado (?) apareció mi mamá y pues... Me di por quinta vez "la charla".**

**Manga culpable, Hidoku Shinaide de Nekota Yonezou, se los recomiendo...**

**Sin mas, disfruten la lectura**

_Flash Back y/o Pensamientos._

* * *

**Castiel Pov.**

Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡MIERDA! ¿Como es que llegue a esto? Ahora seré molestado por Noah y tal vez por Lysandro, aunque lo dudo de él. Puto delegado tiene demasiada fuerza.

Estaba en el patio dando vueltas y reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de pasar mientras esperaba a Noah y Lysandro. _Tranquilízate Castiel, alterado no llegaras a nada._

-Mierda!.- Grite con las manos en mi cara y dejándome caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Vamos hombre! Parece como si fuera el fin del mundo!.- Esa voz tan molesta, subí mi vista y vi a Noah con una enorme sonrisa. Justo ahora tenia tantas ganas de borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa.

-Te sugiero que te tranquilices Castiel, ni yo ni Noah dirá nada.- Me levante sacudiéndome los pantalones, pase una mano por mi cabello y suspire.

-Lysandro, eso no es lo que me preocupa.- Le dije entre dientes tratando de no gritarle a mi victoriano amigo, él alzo una ceja.

-Entonces lo que te preocupas es que te gusto?.- Pregunto Noah con una sonrisa, la cual quería destrozar.

-Cállate.- Sisee molesto, el suspiro y me miro con una leve sonrisa.

-Vamos a casa.- Dijo empezó a caminar fuera del instituto. Vaya pensé que me iba a molestar mas sobre el asunto.

-Nos vemos luego Lysandro.- Me despedí de mi amigo, él dudo en si ir con nosotros o no, al ultimo se fue a su casa. En el camino a casa fue realmente silencioso, tanto que me ponía nerviosa, Noah parecía bastante tranquilo.

Llegamos en cuestión de minutos llegamos a la casa, él se dirigió a la cocina y yo me deje caer en el sofá.

-Quieres algo en especial?.- Pregunto.

-Lo que sea esta bien.- Conteste, ahora en la tranquilidad de mi casa me puse a pensar mejor las cosas. Ya sabia que lo que había hecho no era normal, bueno al menos no en mi, pero sus suaves labios y el color rosado que estaba en sus mejillas... _¡Espera Castiel!_ _¡Para!¡Para!_

-Castiel, la cena esta lista!.- Grito Noah saliendo de la cocina con dos platos.- Cenaremos en el sofá o en la mesa?

-En el sofá, hay un programa que quiero ver.- Noah asintió y dejo los platos sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba delante del sofá.

-Podrías traer jugo o lo que gustes?.- Pregunto, me levante y fui a la cocina saque dos latas del refrigerador, cuando llegue a la sala Noah ya estaba comiendo.

-Que preparaste?.- Pregunte acercando me y sentándome a un lado de él.

-Eh... Nugets de pollo, ensalada de verduras y puré de papa.- Dijo orgulloso.- Y de postre, pudin que encontré en tu refrigerador!

Reí ante eso, la cena paso en silencio con algunas risas que soltábamos con el programa. Al terminar ayude a Noah a lavar lo que habíamos ensuciado.

-Oye... Esta bien que quieras ayudar pero ... ¿Tan afectado estas por el beso?.- Pregunto de repente mientras ponía los trastes en su lugar.

-Me pone de nervios lo que vayas a decirme ¿Y si el estupido de Nathaniel dice lo que paso?.- Pregunte, sentí la mirada de Noah en mi, lo escuche suspirar.

-Vamos a sentarnos.- Se fue a la sala y yo lo seguí, nos quedamos otro buen rato viendo el televisor.- Nathaniel no es ese tipo de persona.

-¿Por que lo dices?.- Pregunte viéndolo con la ceja alzada.

-Bueno, no creo que Nathaniel diga algo que también lo perjudique a él, ademas es un buen chico.- Comento sin despegar la mirada de la televisión.

-Mierda!.- Ciertamente tenia razón, por mas que Nathaniel me odie no creo que el vaya a decir algo que tambien lo afecte a él.

-Le estas dando muchas vueltas.- Susurro, _Lo se! Y eso es lo que me preocupa, me gusto besar al maldito delegado, idiota._

-No me vas a preguntar por que lo bese?.- El me miro con la ceja alzada.

-Me lo vas a decir?.- Pregunto, hice una mueca.

-Tengo que hacerlo, lo esperas ¿no?.- El asintió feliz.- Bien

_FlashBack._

_Estaba recorriendo los pasillos esperando a Noah para poder irme y de paso golpearlo por robar mi dinero, di vuelta en uno de los pasillo y vi al delegado acomodándose el saco gris y limpiándose la frente con el dorso de la mano, lo vi suspirar. Camino con la cabeza gacha y cuando subió la mirada me vio con cierta molestia en su rostro._

_-Que haces todavía aquí? Pensé que ya estarías en tu casa durmiendo.- ¿Me acababa de ver y ya quería pelear?_

_-Ni que fuera de mi gusto estar aquí todavía, delegado.- Alzo una ceja y se paso la mano por el rubio cabello._

_-No tengo ganas de pelear ahora, si me permites.- Paso a un lado de mi._

_-Idiotaaa.- dije lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara, se volteo hacia mi y me apunto._

_-Ya me harte de que siempre este molestando, es realmente infantil de tu parte ¿Acaso eres un niño?.- Grito molesto, medio sonreí._

_-Tu fuiste el que insinuó que soy un holgazán.- Le dije, él frunció aun mas el ceño._

_-Y no lo eres? Digo, muy apenas vienes a clases, te ausentaste casi por una semana después de lo Deb... .- Golpee el casillero mas cercano con mi puño._

_-Y a ti que rayos te interesa! No es tu maldito problema!.- Grite molesto, solo recordar lo de esa chica me hacia sentir idiota por haberle creído y hacer pasar por cosas molestas a Su._

_-Claro que es mi maldito problema, idiota! .- Al momento de decir eso se tapo la boca y en sus mejillas estaban adornadas con un color rosado, abrí los ojos sorprendido.- Olvida lo que dije, me voy._

_-No, espera, ahora me dices por que rayos seria tu problema.- Lo tome del brazo se intento zafar pero lo tome con mas fuerza._

_-Suéltame!.- Grito molesto, lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados.- Voy a llegar tarde a mi casa, suéltame._

_-Y que importa?.- Pregunte, el me miro con una mueca.- Dímelo, ¿por que te debería importar?_

_-No es nada! Maldición.- Mascullo volteando para otro lado._

_-Si no me lo dices... Te besare.- Abrió los ojos sorprendido._

_-No lo harías.- Aseguro, sentí como temblaba._

_-Me veo como la clase de persona que bromea con besar a otro hombre?.- Pregunte el pareció meditarlo._

_-Posiblemente.- Respondió sin mirarme, lo mire molesto._

_-Vamos dime.- Gruñi, negó con la cabeza._

_-Por que tanto interés! Mierda, yo te odio y tu a m... .- Molesto, él es realmente molesto ¿No se puede callar? Siempre esta hablando de lo que esta bien y no ¿Alguna vez se a puesto a disfrutar desde que se volvió delegado? Me molestan las personas como él, pero el es bastante soportable...Seguía hablando y hablando, veía sus labios moverse, su ceño fruncido, enojado tratando de zafarse de mi agarre y se seguía quejando ¿Que acaso nunca paraba de quejarse cuando estaba conmigo? .- A diferencia de ti yo si tengo que est..._

_Junte mi labios con los de él, dio un respingo y me empujo por los hombros. Después de unos segundos de mover mis labios contra los suyos correspondió abrí los ojos sorprendido, lo acerque mas a mi tomándolo por la cintura. Sus labios eran suaves, apretó mi hombros y bajo sus manos a mi pecho empujándome levemente.  
_

_-Yo... .- No lo deje continuar por que ataque su cavidad vocal con mi lengua recorriendo con ella cada espacio dentro de su boca, suspiro.- No... Me ... Jodas._

_Lo escuche decir entre el beso, me empujo y me dio un puñetazo...¡El maldito me dio un puñetazo!_

_Fin Flash Back._

-Uh...- Noah analizaba lo que le acababa de contar, puso una mano en su mentón y sonrió.-Ya veo...

-Que?.- Pregunte curioso, el me miro y negó.

-Nada, por cierto ¿Sabes si a Lysandro le gusta alguien?.- Pregunto de repente lo mire unos segundos.

-Creo que le gusta Su... No estoy muy seguro.- Lo vi bufar.- Vamos, hay mas chicos en el instituto.

-Estas muy raro, por favor vuelve a ser el de antes.- Dijo con una cara fingida de horror, sonreí de lado.

-No eras tu el que quería que fuera mas amable contigo.

-Es diferente, al menos eso creo.- Se levanto del sofá.- Bueno, hasta mañana.

-No duermes muy temprano?.- Pregunte viendo el reloj.- Son las 7:45 pm.

-No me duermo temprano, ya sabes que me gusta dibujar, ahora mismo estoy terminando un dibujo.- Lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ambos sabemos usar las manos tu con la guitarra y yo con la libreta y lápiz, somos talentosos.- Reí ante eso.- Castiel...

-Que pasa?.- El me miro unos segundo y después negó.

-Nada, esto se pondrá muy interesante mañana~ .- Canturreo y se fue corriendo ¿Que se pondrá interesante?¿Su dibujo? O... _¡Cuanto te odio Noah! Ojala no se ponga a hacer cosas extrañas mañana... Noah es mi maldito verdugo... Puto._

~Al día siguiente~

Me tuve que levantar temprano dado que Noah había puesto mi alarma para poder irme con el al Instituto, me duche y me puse un pantalón de mezclilla, unos tenis negros y una camisa roja.

-Vamos Castiel! .- Me apuro golpeando la puerta y posiblemente también pateándola.

-Ya voy! Te he dicho que no me gusta que..

-Te den ordenes, si ya lo se pero tengo que preguntarle a Violeta algo sobre un trabajo!.- Grito, abrí la puerta molesto.- Por fin!

-No he desayun... - Me entrego una botella con jugo y una barra de cereal.- Eh... Que considerado.

-No tienes nada en tu refrigerador...En la tarde iremos de compras.- Dicho esto se fue algo molesto.

-Estas enojado?.- Pregunte con una sonrisa, el me fulmino con la mirada.

-Tu estupido novio vino ayer cuando te encerraste en tu habitación y me dejo esto.- Me mostró unos papeles.

-Que es eso?.- Pregunte mordiendo la barra de cereal.-... Espera... ¿Novio? No me jodas imbécil!

-Son cartas de amor de Amber! ¿yo por que las quiero?¿Me acaba de conocer y ya hizo todas estas cartas? Nathaniel parecía disfrutar ver mi rostro asustado e incomodo.- Ignoro mi evidente enojo y lloriqueo.

-Y que vas ha hacer?.- Pregunte, ya habíamos salido de la casa, el me miro con un puchero.

-No lo se! Ayer que la conocí le dije que Violeta era mi novia... Y pareció muy molesta... Y en todas sus cartas dice "Deja a la muda de lado, te aseguro soy mejor" ¿Que voy a hacer?.- Grito.

-Por que gritando tan temprano?.- Volteamos hacia atrás y venia Lysandro guardando su blog de notas en su chaqueta.

-Amber le mando cartas de amor a Noah.- Informe divertido, al menos ya no tenia a la rubia tras de mi.

-Oh ¿La vas a rechazar?.- Pregunto Lysandro a Noah.

-Si! Ni si quiera la conozco... .- Dijo Noah.

-Se gentil al momento de hacerlo, aunque Amber no se de mi agrado sigue siendo una dama.- Recomendó Lysandro, Noah asintió.

-Bueno, gracias por escuchar y burlase.- Me miro con la ceja alzada.- Me voy primero.

-Te cito?.- Pregunte con burla.

-Si... .- Dicho esto se fue corriendo.

-Noah es todo lo contrario de ti.- Dijo Lysandro.

-Créeme que lo es.- Lysandro me miro sin entender muy bien pero negué con la cabeza. Entramos al instituto y en cuanto llegamos al pasillo vi a Nathaniel, me miro y después se fue a la sala de delegados casi corriendo.

-Nathaniel huye de ti.- Dijo Lysandro tranquilo, vaya que iba a ser una semana larga... O tal vez un mes... O mas... Mierda.

* * *

**Yaaay y he aquí el capitulo tres... Hasta el momento este es el que mas me ha gustado ¿Por que? Ni idea solo se que es el que me ha gustado mas por el momento.**

**Y lo siento! Se que dije que actualizaría cada semana pero cuando iba a actualizar hubo una falla en la red y no hubo Internet por 2 días, los perores dos días de mi vida xD Planeaba ir a un ciber pero tampoco tenia Internet u.u**

**Pero bueno en cuanto volvió entre a Fanfiction y he aquí el cap! xD**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado~**

**Bye bye**

**Bubble Black**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Aqui les traigo el siguiente cap!**

**Espero no haber tardado, ya lo tenia desde hace tiempo solo lo estaba editando y arreglando algunas partes. Tuve un poco de tiempo y lo termine de editar y he aquí el cuarto cap xD**

**Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Noah Pov.**

-Ok, te lo diré una vez mas, no me interesa salir contigo.- Le dije por sexta vez a la rubia, me miro con una sonrisa y alzo su pulgar.

-Yo ya te dije que dejes a Violeta y vengas conmigo.- Exclamo feliz sus otras dos amigas asintieron.

-Amber es mucho mas linda que Violeta.- Dijo Li, Charlote asintió.

-Ya te dije que no salgo con Violeta.- Mire a Li con la ceja alzada y una mueca, Amber se colgó de mi brazo y se pego a mi.

-Vamos Noah.- Susurro y me miro lascivamente, enserio mi paciencia se estaba yendo al carajo.

-Amber, no me gustas, ni siquiera te conozco para que me gustes.- La tome por los hombros y la mire a los ojos.

-Me puedes conocer mejor si aceptaras salir conmigo.- Sonrió y paso sus brazos por mi cuello, realmente me sentía bastante incomodo. No me gustaba el contacto tan intimo con personas que no conocía.

-Amber enserio no me gus... .- Pego sus labios con los míos, me sorprendí la tome de los hombros y la separe de mi.

-Genial! Esto va para la primera plana!.- Exclamo alguien, dirigí mi vista rápidamente a la dueña de la voz y me encontré con una chica de cabello corto y negro, algunas pecas y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-O-oye! ¿Tu quien eres?.- Pregunte exaltado, ella me miro unos segundos.

-Soy Peggy, la reportera de el Instituto.- Se presento ¿Reportera?.- Gracias por el gran material Amber, chico.

-Oye no espe... .- Se fue corriendo feliz, me quede unos momentos la dirección por donde se fue Peggy, molesto voltee a ver a Amber que tenia una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

-Pasa algo Noah?.- Pregunto "dulcemente", fruncí el ceño.

-Si! ¿Que acaso no entiendes lo que es un "no"? Las chicas como tu realmente no me agradan! Me molestan!.- Vi como caían unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos _Hay no.- _Amber no llores, lo siento.

-Idiota! Yo que te estaba dando la oportunidad de salir con la chica mas guapa de el Instituto!.- Chillo _Vaya... Ella enserio tiene problemas._ Suspire y vi como se limpiaba algunas lagrimas y a las otras dos consolándola, si había algo que odiaba era ver llorar a una mujer... También quemarme cuando voy a la playa _Noah concéntrate!_

-Amber... ¿Que tal si somo amigos? No te voy a decir "Primero conozcamos bien y veremos que pasa", por que realmente no me enamorare de ti.- Le dije con voz suave ella me miro con reproche.- No eres mi tipo para nada, pero quiero que nos llevemos bien ¿Te parece?

-Lo pensare, hum.- Dicho esto se fue con sus otras dos amigas, Charlotte me miro por encima del hombro, por alguna razón sus ojos me parecieron familiares.

-Eso fue muy amable de tu parte, nadie le pide a Amber ser amigos y menos con la actitud que tiene.

-Escuchar a escondidas es un pasatiempo muy feo ¿Lo sabes, Alexy?.- El peli-azul me miro con una mueca.

-Solo pasaba por aquí, no era mi intención escuchar.- Suspire y menee la cabeza.- Estas bien?

-Nunca pensé que seria tan difícil lidiar con las mujeres.- Susurre, lo escuche reír.

-De pura casualidad... ¿Te gustan lo hombres?.- Abrí los ojos de golpe y lo mire entre asustado y sorprendido.

-P-por qu-que dices eso?.- Él sonrió mas amplia mente me estremecí ante esa sonrisa, esa era la sonrisa que ponía yo cuando molestaba a Castiel.

-Es mi intuición.- Claro, intuición. Me cubrí la cara con ambas manos y grite, escuche la risilla de Alexy.

-No te burles de mi!.- Lo mire mal, puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

-A mi también me gustan los hombres.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa, lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No eres mi tipo, lo siento.- Fue mi respuesta inmediata, el me miro con la ceja alzada y una mueca.

-Tu tampoco eres mi tipo, idiota.- Parecía ligeramente molesto.- Quien mas lo sabe aparte de mi?

-Castiel y mis padres.- Conteste, se sorprendió ante mi respuesta.- Que?

-Tus padres no dijeron nada?.

-Umm... Al principio mi padre puso resistencia eso, decía que le estaba dando un mal ejemplo a mi hermana menor pero después de un accidente que tuve cambio de parecer dijo "No importa que te gusten los hombres, aun eres mi hijo".- Sonreí avergonzado y me rasque la nuca algo nervioso.

-Oye idiota!.- Oí gritar a Castiel, voltee a mirarlo y tenia una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.- Eh? Por que estas con Alexy?

-Eso importa?.- Pregunte de regreso el se encogió de hombros.

-Realmente no, por cierto te buscaba Su, alexy.- Dijo Castiel apuntando a la chica detrás de él.

-Para que me necesitabas?.- Pregunto Alexy con una sonrisa, Su me vio a mi y luego a Castiel.

-Podemos hablar a solas?.- Pregunto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Ni que nos importaran tu vergonzosos secretos.- Dijo castiel cruzándose de brazos para después sonreír de manera burlona.- O tal vez si, me gustaría oír algo de lo cual pueda reírme por un tiempo.

-Nunca dejas de ser tan agradable.- Dijo con sarcasmo Su, Castiel le resto importancia y empezó a despeinar los largos cabellos castaños, la chica se quejaba y Alexy igual. Sonreí al ver a Castiel convivir con mas personas a parte de su perro, Lysandro y yo, aunque Demonio no contaba como una persona, escuche un bufido bajo, voltee a ver una de las ventanas y las estaban cerrando. Me acerque y note que era la ventana de la sala de Delegados, toque la ventana y vi a Nathaniel voltear y verme con la ceja alzada, se acerco y abrió la ventana.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo?.- Pregunto algo molesto.

-Hace calor para que tengas las ventanas cerradas.- Dije, el me miro con los ojos entrecerrados esperando a que dijera algo mas.- No voy a decir nada, de todas formas no es algo que me importe.

-No se de que hablas.- Trato de cerrar la ventana de nuevo pero lo detuve.

-Oye... Te gusta castiel?.- Pregunte, vi como su cara se descomponía debido a el atrevimiento de mi pregunta para luego tener un color rosado en sus mejillas ¿Enserio le gustaba Castiel? Me entraron unas ganas enormes de reír debido a la cara del rubio pero si reía seguro se lo tomaba a mal y me daba un buen puñetazo.

-D-de que hablas!?.- Pregunto exaltado, sonreí de lado y sentí que algo golpeaba mi cara.

-Me golpeaste con... ¿Un libro? No andes por ahí aventando tus libros.- Le devolví el grueso libro de color negro con algunas letras rojas, supuse que no era un libro de el Instituto puesto que ninguno era de color negro.

-Sabias que eres muy molesto?.- Pregunto me puse a meditarlo y luego le sonreí.

-Cast me lo ha dicho desde que tengo memoria.- Me miro mal por unos instantes y luego sonrió _Esa sonrisa no me gusta para nada_.

-Que tal las cartas de Amber? Te gustaron?.- Como lo había pensado, el disfruta de mi sufrimiento.

-Ugh... La rechace... No me vas a golpear por rechazar a tu hermana menor ¿Verdad?.- El me miro con la misma sonrisa.

-Debería de hacerlo?.- Me estremecí.

-No por favor.- Nathaniel cerro la ventana de golpe y después se fue, me sorprendí ante eso _¿Dije algo malo?._ Sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Y bien, ¿Se puede saber que haces?.- Oh no, me gire y vi a Castiel en busca de una respuesta de mi parte.

-Platicando?.- No pareció satisfecho con mi respuesta o mas bien pregunta.- Solo me estaba asegurando de que no me golpeara por rechazar a su hermana menor.

-Ya claro.- Aun parecía buscar una respuesta que satisficiera su curiosidad ¿Castiel curioso? Quien lo diría.

-Le pregunte si... estaba enamorado de ti.- Mi voz fue bajando hasta casi ser un susurro que no escuchara.

-Que dijiste? Habla mas fuerte!.- Exigió, ladee la cabeza e hice una mueca cerré los ojos unos momentos y después lo abrí lentamente.

-Agh! Le pregunte si estaba enamorado de ti!.- Casi grite el tapo mi boca son su mano y me estampo contra la pared con una mirada asesina.

-Por que siempre te debes estar metiendo en donde no debes!?.- Pregunto enojado.

-Ah! Es que me da curiosidad! Y si no lo hubieras besado no estaría por ahí preguntando cosas vergonzosas!.- Dije con una mueca.- Sabes, Nathaniel es tenebroso, da miedo.

-Entonces no andes por ahí preguntando cosas extrañas!.- Me regaño.- No por que tu seas gay significa que yo lo seré! Es asqueroso de solo pensarlo!

_Es asqueroso que me mires de esa manera, pensé que eras mi amigo._

Abrí los ojos sorprendido, Castiel me miro arrepentido lo empuje y salí corriendo me detuve al ver a un muy sorprendido Lysandro _Genial esto iba de mal en peor_. Entre casi corriendo a los pasillos, las clases todavía no comenzaban o eso pensaba yo ya que había muchas personas en los pasillos, entre a lo baños y me moje la cara, me mire en el espejo.

_Oye mira ahí esta él, y pensar que antes me parecía lindo._

_Vamos Noah no les hagas caso, tu eres genial._

-Noah.- Me estremecí al oír esa voz.

-Pasa algo Lysandro?.

* * *

** Que les pareció? Demasiado corto? Cada vez me enamoro mas de Noah y Nathaniel *3***

**Noah: -.- Eres muy extraña.**

**Nathaniel: Yo no dije nada de eso! Por que aventaría yo un libro son muy valiosos!**

**Creo que Noah fue directo al grano con su pregunta a Nathaniel, tengo algo planeado para Noah y Nathaniel, pero no diré nada por el momento. Solo esperen.**

**De nuevo Gracias por su Reviews que alimentan mi existencia Fujoshi xD **

**Castiel: Mas bien alimentan tu pervertida mente.**

**Lysandro: Si...**

**(-.-U) Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente cap, espero sus bellisimos Reviews ;D**

**Bye bye.**

**Bubble Black**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!**

**Espero que hayan tenido una linda semana... Por que yo no la tuve... -.- **

**Bueno dejando de lado mi patética semana aquí les dejo el siguiente cap**

_Flashback o pensamientos... Como siempre creo..._xD

* * *

**Castiel Pov.**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la discusión con Noah, me había estado evitando magníficamente las dos semanas, cuando salíamos del instituto se adelantaba y se encerraba en su habitación, en las mañanas ya no estaba me dejaba el desayuno y nada mas. Lysandro quien hablo con el antes dijo que Noah no quería saber de mi "por el momento" y mas no me quiso decir. De vez en cuando cruzábamos algunas palabras pero el solo se limitaba a monosílabos y eso me molestaba, pero no era todo si no que últimamente había estaba mucho con Nathaniel, justo dos días después de la discusión el se empezó a juntar con Nathaniel.

Se la pasaban mayor mente en la sala de delegados hablando de no se cuantas cosas, en el almuerzo solo iban por su comida a la cafetería y se volvían a encerrar. No era como si eso le molestara... ¿A quien va a engañar? Claro que me molestaba! Mi primo platicando de lo mas feliz con mi enemigo mientras yo era ignorado. Bufe fastidiado de la situación.

-Sabes que solo debes de ir y pedir disculpas.- Dijo tranquilo Lysandro, lo voltee a ver con el ceño fruncido.

-Me iba a disculpar ese día y tu me dijiste "Yo hablo con él".- Dije molesto.

-Bueno si ibas seguro te iba a golpear a mi me lanzo un puñetazo, casi me golpea.- Lo mire con la ceja alzada, tenia curiosidad de lo que había pasado pero Lysandro no parecía dispuesto a decirme.

-Enserio no me dirás que paso?.- Pregunte, me miro unos momentos y después suspiro.

-Según lo que me dijo estaba dolido y si tanto asco tenias de él no hubieras aceptado que viniera.- Cierto, entre mas vueltas le daba mas culpable me sentía, años atrás le había dicho que no me importaba su orientación sexual y ahora le echaba en cara que me daba asco, cosa que no era así.

-Agh! Me voy a hablar con él.- Grite molesto conmigo mismo, hoy era sábado y me había dejado una nota que decía "Volveré temprano"

-Sabes donde esta?.- Pregunto mi amigo victoriano, negué con la cabeza.- Y si intentas llamarlo o mandarle un mensaje?

-No si le llamo o algo seguro o contestara.- Lysandro saco su celular de el saco negro que llevaba puesto.

-Entonces dame el numero, yo lo llamare.- Le quite el celular a Lysandro y teclee el numero de Noah rápidamente, le entregue el celular a Lysandro, pasaron uno segundos.

-¿Noah?... Hola... No solo quería saber donde estabas... ¿Con Nathaniel?... Ya veo... Si estoy solo...- ¿Con Nathaniel? Apreté los puños algo molesto no supe si era por el hecho de que Noah estaba con Nathaiel o por que Nathaniel estaba con Noah, vi a Lysandro colgar y mirarme por el rabillo del ojo.

-Esta en el centro comercial.- Lo mire unos momentos y me levante del sofá decido.- Voy contigo.

-Como quieras.- Salimos de mi casa y fuimos directo a la parada del autobús.

**Noah Pov.**

Llevábamos cerca de dos horas caminando por el centro comercial, iba acompañado de Nath y Amber, la primera hora eramos arrastrados por la chica rubia hacia tiendas de ropa y accesorios y terminaba comprando cosas sorprendente mente sencillas y lindas, cuando pensé que compraría cosas mas extravagantes. ¿Como fue que me hice tan amigo de los hermanos de cabello rubio? Sencillo.

_FlashBack._

_-Noah..._

_-Pasa algo Lysandro?.- Pregunte sin mirarlo._

_-No deberías dejar las cosas con Castiel así.- Su voz se mostraba tranquila, apreté el puño._

_-Lose!.- Grite molesto.- ¿Pero que puedo hacer yo si le doy asco?¿Por que aceto que yo viniera si tanto asco me tiene? No hubiera aceptado de ser así ¡Que se vaya a la mierda!_

_-El te quiere, aunque claro de no esa forma.- Apreté mas el puño lo nudillos me dolieron un poco por la fuerza que estaba usando. Sentí una calidez en mi mano y mire rápidamente hacia abajo Lysandro trataba de hacer que no apretara tanto el puño, me miro con sus ojos impares. Me estremecí al ver esa seria y dulce mirada. Por puro impulso le lance un puñetazo que esquivo magníficamente._

_-Lo- lo siento... Yo... Tu... No me trates de esa forma estupido!.- Grite apuntándolo. Lysandro abrí los ojos sorprendido._

_-Me disculpo por eso.- Lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados.- Castiel no quiso decir eso en verdad._

_-... .- No conteste, me quede callado. Sabia que eso, pero su palabras me hicieron revivir un pasado que no quería volver a recordar, sentí humedad en mis ojos y después las traicioneras lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.- Lose... Pero... Me duele... Snif..._

_-Ven aquí.- Lysandro me jalo del brazo y me puso cerca de él, solo lo suficiente para acariciar mi cabeza y palmear mi espalda, sin poder evitarlo rodee su cintura con mis brazos, atrapándolo en un abrazo las lagrimas y sollozos de mi parte se hicieron mas sonoros puse mi cara contra el hombro de Lysandro. Lo escuche soltar un suspiro bajo mientras acariciaba mis cabellos. Al cabo de unos minutos me separe de el limpiándome la lagrimas, me extendió un pañuelo y me negué a tomarlo, ya bastante había hecho con dejarme llorar en su hombro._

_-Yo... Solo quiero estar un tiempo si hablarle... .- Musite con la cabeza baja._

_-Le diré eso... Pero espero que sea pronto, realmente lo vi muy arrepentido.- Asentí, sabia que Castiel podía ser todo, menos un insensible y asesino, lo de ladrón se lo creía, puesto que según Su, Castiel había robado las llaves de no se que lugar de el Instituto, podría robar llaves mas no dinero o cosas de valor._

_-Eh...Espero no interrumpir algo.- Voltee rápidamente al ver el dueño de esa voz, Nathaniel._

_-No... .- Me limite a contestar._

_-Bueno, espero que arreglen las cosas pronto, adiós.- Lysnadro se despidió y salio de los baños, Nathaniel me miro unos momento y después se dirigió a los lavabos._

_-¿Te pegue muy fuerte con el Libro?.- Pregunto con una sonrisa de lado, supe que estaba bromeando ya que esa sonrisa no mostraba burla o maldad alguna._

_-Mas que el dolor del libro heriste mis sentimientos.- Le dije con una sonrisa._

_-Ya veo ¿Y bien que tienes?.- Se mojo el rostro y se dio un para de golpes en las mejillas._

_-¿Si te digo no te burlas?.- Me miro con un rostro serio._

_-Crees que soy de los que se burla de las tragedias de las personas?.- Pregunto._

_-Te reíste de mi rostro cuando me diste las cartas de Amber.- Le recordé, soltó un bufido._

_-Es diferente ¿Y bien?.- Su ojos miel y su sonrisa sincera me tranquilizaron._

_Le conté lo que había pasado y que me gustaban los chicos, escucho atento todo lo que le dije y dijo que en efecto era mejor que me tomara un tiempo para pensar. Las siguientes dos semanas me la pase de la compañía de Nathaniel era bastante agradable estar con él, aunque me usaba de tiro al banco cuando decía algo que lo avergonzaba o enojaba, evite a Castiel lo mejor que pude, lo ultimo que quería hacer es dejar su bellos rostro con un moretón en el ojo. Tenia que admitir que si me había dolido sus palabras y si estaba enojado.  
_

_-Cuando hablaras con él?.- Pregunto Amber me quitaba mi manzana mordida. Había algunos días en los que se separaba de sus amigas y venia a visitarnos, aunque decía que encontraba nuestras platicas bastante aburridas y poco interesantes. Ella ya sabia de la situación actual y el porque la había rechazado, al principio se la tomo a mal e incluso me dejo de hablar por unos tres días._

_-No lo se.- Dije volviendo a quitarle MI manzana._

_-Me acompañas el sábado a el centro comercial?.- Pregunto Nathaniel acomodando algunos papeles._

_-Claro ¿A que vas a ir?.- Pregunte ladeando la cabeza, Amber trato de quitarme la manzana de nuevo pero estire el brazo.- Oye siempre vienes y robas mi comida!_

_-La de Nath es aburrida.- Dijo simplemente, Nathaniel alzo la ceja._

_-Iré a comprar un nuevo libro.- Dijo ignorando el comentario de su hermana._

_-Esta bien.- Acepte y sonreí de lado.- Pero me compraras helado!_

_-Odio las cosas dulces.- Dijo con el ceño fruncido._

_-Lo se!.- Dije con una gran sonrisa, Amber suspiro._

_-Voy con ustedes.- Amber se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta.- Si no voy con ustedes, seguro intentas algo con mi muy guapo hermano._

_-Nath no es mi... No si mejor ve con nosotros.- Nathaniel rodó los ojos, ciertamente si pasaba mas tiempo con el apuesto delegado tendría sentimientos no correspondidos y sinceramente no quería eso._

_-Bueno adiós y por favor cambien sus aburridas vidas de una vez.- Salio con una sonrisa burlona Amber podía se agradable pero seguía siendo... Amber._

_Fin FlashBack._

-Tengo hambre.- Susurre Nathaniel, me vio con reproche.

-Acabamos de comer.- Gruñí, cierto pero eso no llenaba yo solía comer mucho, tome el brazo de Nathaniel e hice la cara mas tierna que pude.

-Un helado, un helado un helado, un helado.- Suplique me ignoro completamente 3 minutos después Amber se unió a mis suplicas o mas bien berrinche.

-Agh! Vamos por sus malditos helado!.- Grito molesto, fuimos a la heladería y nos compro nuestros tan queridos helados.

-Noah!.- Escuche que gritaban voltee hacia atrás y vi a Castiel corriendo en mi dirección y detrás de él Lysandro.

-Traición!.- Grite apuntando a Lysandro lo vi suspira y negar con una radiante sonrisa.

-Esto se va a poner bueno.- Murmuro Amber a Natheniel.

-Bastante.- Murmuro el otro de vuelta.

-Oigan ustedes!.- Los apunte ahora a ellos.

-Tu!.- Grito Castiel apuntándome.- Por que rayos me evitas! Aparte de eso te veo últimamente pegado a Nathaniel! Maldición!

-Estas celoso?.- Pregunte lamiendo mi helado, Castiel me vio enojado tomo mi helado y se lo entrego a Lysandro.-Oye!

-Lo cuidare por ti.- Dijo el victoriano pero segundos después empezó a comerlo.- Sabe bien.

-No te lo comas!.- Hice un puchero, Lysandro me dejo de comerlo.

-Se podrían callar?.- Pregunto aun molesto, todos se callaron.- Yo... Realmente no quería decir eso... Lo siento... Mucho.

-Ah...Ehh... Ven aquí.- Lo abrace unos segundos y revolví sus cabellos rojos.- Ya olvidemos lo, también planeaba disculparme de todas formas.

-Bueno ahora... Podrías dejar de juntarte con Nathaniel!?.- Grito apuntando al rubio Nathaniel soltó un bufido.

-Eso no lo puedo hacer.- Dije según yo serio, me miro con duda.- Estoy saliendo con Nathaniel.

-... ¿¡Que!?.- Gritaron Nathaniel y Castiel a la vez bastante alterados. Amber y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos al ver sus alterados rostros.

-Bromeaba, bromeaba.- Dije limpiándome las lagrimas que habían salido.- Ahhh no había reído así en días.

-Tu... .- Castiel me volvió a apuntar.

-Es tu culpa estupido! Te lo tenias bien merecido por decirme cosas crueles! Hum.- Me cruce de brazos.

-Regresemos a casa Amber.- Dijo Nathaniel sacudiendo la cabeza como si desechara alguna mala idea.

-Lo siento! No me lances tu libro nuevo!.- Me apresure a disculparme.

-No te iba a lanzar mi libro... Al menos no hasta que lo termine de leer.- Rodé lo ojos y suspire.- Nosotros nos vamos.

-Si, nosotros también... ¿Y lysandro?.- Pregunte al no verlo por ningún lado.

-Aquí.- Pegue un brinco al escucharlo detrás de mi, voltee a mirarlo tenia dos helado en su mano.- Lo siento me comí tu helado y te compre uno.

-Eh... Gracias... .- Nathaniel se llevo a Amber casi a rastras puesto que la rubia le estaba coqueteando a Castiel.

-Uff... Se fueron.- Suspiro aliviado el pelirrojo.

-Castiel... Tu realmente estabas celoso ¿Verdad?.- Miro hacia arriba con un leve sonrojo en su mejillas _Es demasiado fácil de leer._

-Eres bastante fácil de leer.- Dijo Lysandro mientras le daba otra lamida a su helado.

-Mierda ya cállense los dos!.- Grito aun mas rojo y molesto.

-¿Noah? ¿Castiel?.- Esa voz. Oh ¿Hace cuanto que no oía esa voz?

Al momento la cara de Castiel se descompuso y Lysandro se puso serio ¿Por que?

.:'' ´´*``":.

**Quise poner unos pequeños bloopers o extras... Son cortos pero disfrútenlos~**

**Lo ensucie.**

Noah y Nathaniel estaban en la sala de delegados, Nathaniel arreglando algunos papeles y Noah recordando como Lysandro le había dejado llorar en su hombro, pronto se puso colorado y recordó que había hecho algo asqueroso... Dejar sus mocos en la chaqueta.

Nathaniel vio a su ahora amigo golpear la mesa con el puño y murmurar "Deje mis mocos en él" repetidas veces no pudo evitar reírse ante eso.

**El libro.**

En la tranquilidad del patio estaba Castiel viendo el cielo azul sentía el magnifico viento contra su rostro moviendo algunos mechones de su rojo cabello, un grito lo saco de su maravilloso paraíso.

-Waaaa! Para con lanzar tus cosas! Aparte eso es mío!.- Escucho el grito de Noah aterrado, cuando volteo a ver lo que sucedía un libro choco con su apuesto rostro. Miro enfadado en dirección del agresor el rubio y Noah tenian u leve sonrojo en sus rostros.

-Me lo devuelves en la casa!.- Grito Noah para después echarse a correr seguido de Nathaniel.

Castiel levanto la ceja claramente confundido y molesto, tomo el libro en sus manos y después lo observo lo guardo rápidamente en su mochila y con un leve sonrojo.

Titulo del libro: "Sexo entre hombres, como disfrutarlo"

**El helado.**

Lysandro se había acabado el helado de Noah y decidió ir a comprar otro, ya que los otro cuatro no lo habían notado del todo se fue, pero se perdió en el camino, una agradable chica le había dicho donde estaba la heladería.

La primera vez iba caminando hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos pero el helado de Noah se callo al ser empujado por una chica que le pidió perdón. Compro otro.

Iba de nuevo caminando hacia sus amigos pero se callo el helado que era de él, volvió al establecimiento y volvió a comprar otro. Ambos helado cayeron cuando choco con una banca que no había visto.

Ya cansado el albino volvió a comprar otros dos. La chica que lo atendía se ofreció a ayudarle cosa que Lysandro rechazo de manera amable

Cuando por fin llego con Noah y Castiel, entrego el helado satisfecho, pero... Perdió su libreta.

.:'' ´´*``":.

**... Apesto... xD**

**Quien sera esa voz? Solo yo se... Y no diré nada...**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, les tengo un anuncio... No podre actualizar hasta dentro de un mes o tal ves un mes y medio, debido a problemas familiares, pero prometo que actualizare dos capítulos seguidos en una semana. Espero me disculpen xc**

**Pero las compensare aparte de los dos ****capítulos etto... No se que quieren? Pídanme lo que quieran menos Lemmon soy putamente mala con eso xD **

**Eso es todo no leemos luego y gracias por su bellisimos comentarios como ya dije alimentan mi mente Fujoshi.**

**Castiel: Lo cual es malo.**

**Noah: No tanto... Bueno si lo es...**

**Ohhh! Cállense!**

**Lysandro: Perdi a tu perro.**

**Natheniel: Yo no lanzo libros...**

**Esta bien... Espera... mi perro! Nos vemos luego espero su hermoso comentarios...**

**Besos y cuídense *w***

**Buuble Black~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!**

**Tiempo sin leernos, me disculpo por mi larga ausencia de dejarlas sin su dosis de Noah xD Pero ya resueltos unos cuantos problemas y disputas... He resurgido de amm... No se ¿Las cenizas, el agua? Lo que sea... Por cierto ya vieron la portada del fic? Se supone que es Noah lo hice en un momento de imaginación *Sale un arcoiris al estilo bob esponja(?)***

**Noah: Después de resolver sus problemas familiares, termino con su novio.**

**Joder cállate xC Pero es la verdad... Puto me engañaba... Ahhh pero me siento mejor... Sin mas que decir de mi problemas lean y espero lo disfruten, tal vez mañana o pasado mañana subo el siguiente. Y tal vez este cap se les haga un poco corto... Lo siento por eso...**

**Noah: Si disfrútenlo lindas~**

* * *

**Castiel Pov.**

Ah, la persona que menos esperaba ver en este momento, si de por si Noah ya era un fastidio ahora con ella aquí mi vida seria un infierno.

Veía como Noah cargaba en su brazos a la pequeña figura pelinegra para luego empezar a dar vueltas, ambos con sus estúpidas sonrisas.

-Eh... Castiel ¿Quien es la dama?.- Pregunto Lysandro serio viendo la misma escena en la que juraba ver rosas alrededor de esos dos.

-Ella... Eh... Como decirlo... Es la hermana menor de Noah...

-Es así? No se parecen en nada... .- Susurro Lysandro llevándose una mano a la barbilla.- No te agrada su hermana menor?

-Por que preguntas eso?.- Me miro unos segundo.- Bueno ella... Es un pequeño demonio, cuando era una niña me mordía y lanzaba piedras.

-Enserio?.- Pregunto mi amigo algo sorprendido.

-No parece del tipo de chica que haría eso ¿Verdad?.- El negó, claro que no lo iba a negar, al ver a la chica era toda una ternura, sus grandes ojos grises, su largo cabello que caía en caireles por su espalda y hombros, esa pequeña figura y piel de porcelana, la manera en que se vestía era algo infantil pero no tanto, siempre con colores pasteles y claros, una muñeca para los ojos de todos. Pero... Era un maldito demonio! Siempre hacia maldades por aquí y por allá, en las cuales yo tenia la culpa o tal vez Noah pero era rara la vez que él se veía involucrado, la hermosa niña tenia una retorcida y sádica mente. Esa fue una de las razones por la cual deje de visitar a mis tíos.

-Jeje Oni-chan! Te extrañe tanto.- Decía la chica abrazando mas a Noah.

-"Onii-chan"?.- Lysandro ladeo la cabeza confundido al igual que yo ¿Que rayos era "Oni-chan"?

-Ah! Tomate-kun, no me he olvidado de ti.- Se abalanzo sobre mi y me abrazo por el cuello, tuve que corresponder al abrazo.

-To-tomate-kun?.- Lysansdro ladeo la cabeza de nuevo.

-Uh... Así le dice ella a Cast.-Menciono Noah con una sonrisa.

-Desde cuando!?.- Grite, ella solo bufo aun abrazada a mi.

-Cast-chan, Cast-chan.- Negó con la cabeza ¿"Cast-chan"? Cast-chan mi bolas!.

-Disculpa... .- Lysandro paro al no saber el nombre de la chica en mis brazos.

.Ah! Que mal educada soy, Cristal, Cristal Dumont.- Alzo una de sus manos hacia Lysandro y este la tomo estrechándola.

-Lysandro Ainsworth.- Ella lo miro detenidamente y luego lo analizo de pies a cabeza.

-Oh por Dios eres guapísimo!.- Grito, mis oidos dolieron ante tal grito, algunas personas de las que pasaban se le quedaron viendo para luego soltar una leve risa y seguir su camino.

-Cris! Habla menos fuerte, o mas bien evita gritar.- La regaño Noah, Cristal le saco la lengua.

-Lo siento Oni-chan.- Se disculpo poco después.

-Antes que nada me puedes responder tres preguntas.- Casi ordene ella me miro esperando a que preguntara.- Que rayos es "Oni-chan"?

-Hermano.- Contesto rápidamente.

-Que es ese "Chan" que agregaste a mi nombre?.- Pregunte.

-Umm bueno el "Chan" se usa en personas menores que tu, aunque también en familiares o amigos, es una expresión de cariño.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Soy mayor que tu!.- Exclame apuntándola.

-Eh... Eres mi familiar.- Dijo con una mueca y las cejas levemente fruncidas.

-Je je .- Noah rió nerviosamente.

-Que rayos haces aquí?.- Pregunte, ella se encogió de hombros.

-Quien sabee.- Canturreo.

-Te suspendieron en la academia, te escapaste de la casa y por eso rondabas por aquí ¿Cierto?.- Noah tenia una sonrisa un tanto extraña en su rostro. Cristal se tenso al instante.

-Etto... Je... Veras... Je.. .- Balbuce caminando lentamente hasta situarse detrás de mi.

-Sabes, no podre soportar un a idiota como hermana y menos una delincuente.- Noah seguía con esa extraña sonrisa, pero sus ojos no sonreían para nada mas bien decían algo como "Preparate para ser pulverizada/o"

-Bueno veras... Charlie-kun tuvo la culpa! Si no se hubiera caído por las escaleras no me hubieran suspendido!.- Grito atemorizada, Lysandro se notaba sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud de Noah y la resiente confesión de Cristal.- Me llamo otaku de mierda! y no se cuantas cosas mas.

-Ehh así que empujaste a un chico por las escaleras.- Noah se trono los dedos y después el cuello, pero aun seguía con esa tenebrosa sonrisa. Esperen... ¿Empujo a un chico por las escaleras!?

-Waaa! Oni-chan le pedí disculpas apropiadamente!.- Grito Cristal mientras rogaba por su vida, Lysandro y yo no eramos nada mas que escudos humanos de Cristal, no existimamos y la verdad no me importaba, no mientras no me golpearan el rostro.

-Bueno vayamos a casa.- Dijo por fin Noah ya resignado de el comportamiento de su hermana.

-La llevaras con tus padres ¿Verdad?.- Pregunte esperanzado.

-No, se quedara con nosotros, no ves que tiene una mochila con sigo.- Dijo apuntando la mochila que colgaba su hombro, mire a Cristal con los ojos entrecerrados y ella se golpeo levemente la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua y luego sonreía.

-... No puedes estar hablando enserio...

-Claro, vamos Cris, Lysandro.- Noah se colgó del brazo de Lysandro mientras le preguntaba si se quedaría a cenar con nosotros mientras que Cristal sonrei abiertamente y se colgaba del otro brazo de mi amigo.

Me dejaron atrás.

Podría soportar a Noah pero... Tengan piedad de mi!

**Noah Pov.**

Cuando llegamos a la casa Cris seguía observando a Lysandro como si fuera el ultimo vaso de agua del mundo.

-Nunca había visto a alguien con heterocromía.. Susurro aun viendo fijamente los ojos de Lysnadro, vi que el victoriano estaba algo incomodo.

-Nuestro gato tenia los ojos de diferente color.- Dije desde la cocina, pues estaba preparando la cena.

-Es diferente.- Musito aun distraída con los ojos impar de Lys.

-Siempre ves animes que tiene personajes con los ojos así.- Le recordé.

-Es diferente.- Volvió a decir.

-No te gustaba el de aquel anime... ¿Miketsukami-kun*?¿O era Akashi-sama**?.- Pregunte ladeando la cabeza.

-Te estoy diciendo que es diferente Oni-chan idiota!.- Grito enojada.

-Ahhh! Es igual delincuente de mierda!.- Grite molesto.

-Eh!? No es igual! Ellos son ficticios! Este ejemplar de aquí es de carne y hueso! Jodido travestí!.- Grito aun mas molesta.

-Travestí!? Tu fuiste la que me puso ese disfraz aquella ves! Enana de circo.- Grite rojo pues Castie estaba riéndose y Lysandro observaba sorprendido por la pelea, Cristal y yo peleábamos seguido y al final terminábamos riendo.

-Espero que cancelen tu programa favorito!.- Oh! Eso era un golpe bajo MUY bajo.

-Pues yo espero que mamá y papá encuentren tus mangas BL y los tiren!.- Ella se llevo la mano al pecho y abrió la boca formando una "Oh"

-Retira tus palabras!.- Grito apuntándome.

-Retira tu las tuyas!.

-Pues... El rubio que te gusta no te va ha hacer caso!.- Grito inflando las mejillas.

-Pues... Nunca conocerás a Mamoru Miyano***

Hubo un silencio total, castiel me veía sorprendido al igual que Lysandro... "El rubio que te gusta no te va ha hacer caso"... Oh oh...

-R-rubio?.- Tartamudeo Castiel.

.Bueno... Agh... Ya que, Castiel, me gusta Nathaniel.- Confese para luego suspirar y pasarme la mano por los cabellos.

-Ya veo.- Dicho esto se levanto del sofá y se fue a encerrar a su habitación.

-El te odia, o al menos eso creo.- Musito Cris encogiéndose de hombros.

No, él me odia ahora.

**.:´*`:. **

**Mas bloopers y extras~ Espero les gusten...**

**La llamada.**

Nathaniel tomo su celular cuando sonó no se molesto en ver quien era solo contesto.

-Hola~ Amor! ¿Que ropa interior tienes puesta ahora? Que tal si voy a tu... .- Colgó y continuo leyendo su nuevo libro.

-Quien era?.- Pregunto Amber quien estaba sentada a su lado leyendo una revista de moda.

-Un pervertido.- Contesto Amber asintió y siguió leyendo su revista.

~En otro lugar~

-Waaa! Me colgó!.- Grito Noah, Cristal se carcajeo.- Te dije que no era buena idea!

**El libro parte 2**

Castiel estaba en su habitación viendo el maldito libro que Nathaniel le había lanzado a Noah y que por pura casualidad le cayo a él.

Empezó a leerlo si le gustaba Nathaniel, por que recién se había dado cuenta, tendría que saber todas esas cosas ¿No?

A los pocos minutos se arrepintió de hacerlo, salio de su cuarto con un gran sonrojo en su cara, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Noah de una patada, puedo ver a Noah sentado en su escritorio dibujando y un bulto en su cama que supuso era Cristal. Noah volteo rápidamente a verlo.

-Eh... Yo no fui!.- Se defendió rápidamente de cualquier cosa de la que se le pudiera acusar.

-Te devuelvo tu libro!.- Grito el pelirrojo lanzando el libro directo a la cara de Noah, el castaño lo esquivo y después puso una mueca.

-No anden tirando los libros a las personas.- Murmuro para luego recoger el libro, sonrió burlona mente cosa que Castiel percibió y decidió alejarse lentamente, Noah saco algo de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, se levanto y se acerco a Castiel extendiéndole un grueso libro.

-Estudia.- Con esa sola palabra lo hecho de su habitación y cerro con seguro, no quería arriesgarse a ser asesinado tan joven. Mientras afuera de la habitación castiel veía el grueso libro que mas bien era un manga y no cualquier manga... Un BL.

* * *

***Miketsukami Soushi de Inu x Buko SS**

**** Akashi Seijuurou de Kuroko no basket**

***** Mamoru Miyano es cantante y Seiyu, a él lo amooo**

**Espero les haya gustado este cap, la aparición de Cristal es muy importante, estará por unos cuantos capítulos es necesaria... Y como se dieron cuenta ella fujoshi xD ¿Que pasara con esta nueva declaración? ¿Cambiara la relación de Noah y Castiel? Pues lo verán en el siguiente cap... Bueno tal vez muchas se esperaban a no se ammm Debrah? e.e ella no aparecerá y se van a preguntar ¿Por que en el capitulo anterior los chics reaccionaron así? Pues Lys siempre se pone serio cuando no conoce a alguien y Cast... El tiene traumas con la pequeña Cris xD Y noah pues el extrañaba a su "linda" hermana menor :P... Les dije que tenia algo entre Nath y Noah! Tomen! Yey *Festeja locamente (?)* Exagere pero bueno no le puedo dejar las cosas tan fáciles a Castiel~ No se pero amo verlo sufrir...**

**Y bueno unas me pidieron lemmon y les repito soy mala con eso xD Pero buscare ayuda de alguien para que me ayude con eso... Aunque dudo que la encuentre e.e Y cuando aprenda a escribir lemmon les juro que les daré lemmon... Ah! y hubo alguien que me pidió que la agregara a CDM y ya la agregue, creo... Si me quieren agregar a CDM mi cuenta es BubbleBalck ¿Demasiado obvio? Lo se, soy una forever alone que no tiene amigos en el juego... unos pocos no muchos jeje Espero no haberlas decepcionado con la aparición de Cris u.u**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y lo siento si las hice esperar, gracias por su Reviews y favoritos me alegran el día y me hacen querer esforzarme mas TTuTT**

**Noah: Lo cual hace que ella quiera escribir toqueteos y besos donde va incluida la lengua y todos eso... **

**Nathaniel: Ugh...**

**Castie: *Tratando de huir mientras puede***

**Lysandro: A donde vas?**

**Cristal: No querrás dejar de lado tus responsabilidades ¿verdad? *Le muestra unas tijeras***

**Je je ...Besos nos leemos luego (^/^)**

**Bubble Black**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!**

**He aquí el siguiente capitulo ammm,... No tengo mucho que decir solo que gracias por sus bellisimos Reviews y seguir esta historia y ammm...  
**

**No se que decir -.- **

**Noah: Ya déjalas que lean. Vienen aquí a leer la historia no a leer lo que tengas que decir.**

**Que cruel! TT-TT**

**Lysandro: Toma un pañuelo y no llores.**

**Noah: Ahh! No la consueles.**

**Lysandroooo QwQ Te amooo**

**Castiel: Mejor pónganse a leer el capitulo, tablas... eué**

* * *

**Noah Pov. **

-P-pero siempre comemos juntos.- Dije triste, Nathaniel negó y siguió empujándome fuera de la sala de delegados.

-Hoy tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, vete.- Me siguió empujando, mire hacia la ventana abierta, y mi vista capto mechones rojos. Tome a Nath del brazo y ahora fui yo el que lo empujo hasta que cayo sentado en la silla tome su barbilla y me incline.

-Nath~ Si me hechas ahora me las cobrare mañana o en la salida.- Susurre cerca de sus labios.

-Tu... Que crees que haces?.- Pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados, sonreí de lado y me acerque mas a a él. Se oyó un golpe seguido de un par de maldiciones, Nathaniel miro hacia la ventana con la ceja alzada.- Que fue eso?

-Quien sabe~ .- Me encogí de hombros y empece a reír, Nathaniel se acerco a la ventana.

-Que haces en el suelo, Castiel?.- Pregunto, reí mas fuertemente.

-Aquí, buscando los pechos perdidos de Su.- Contesto para luego bufar, Nathaniel suspiro y cerro la ventana.

-Lo sabias?.- Pregunto mirándome molesto.

-Si.- Conteste restando le importancia.

-Deberías dejar de hacer eso o se molestara con migo por pervertirte o algo parecido, aunque creo que seria al revés y tu me esta pervirtiendo a mi.- Dijo empujándome de nuevo fuera de la sala de delegados.

-Ah? No soy un pervertido.- Hice un puchero y lo vi sonreír de lado.

-Desde que empezaron las clase ha estado observándome, me molesta.- Dijo con una mueca.

-Tal vez este pensando en declararse.- Dije pensativo, lo vi fruncí las cejas y hacer una mueca.

-Eso no pasara.- Dijo, acaricie su mejilla y el me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tal vez si, desde que supo ha estado vigilando mis movimientos, me toma por su rival.- Masculle molesto recordando como el maldito revisaba todas mis llamadas y mensajes todo el fin de semana y no era que me molestara de hecho me causaba gracias su cara al darse cuenta de que me mensajeaba con Alexy y no con Nath. Soy un desgraciado que adora ver a su primo en líos.

-Desde que supo que?.- Pregunto Nath ladeando la cabeza.

-Supo que me gustas.- Suspire, Nath me vio sorprendido y después con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Para ya con tus bromas, no me gusta.- Se llevo una mano a la frente e hizo una mueca mas notable.

-Pero es verdad.- Dije quitando su mano y acercándome a sus labios, era verdad que conforme pasaba tiempo con Nath me gustaba, me negaba a aceptarlo pero siempre que aparecía me hacia sentir cosas... Bese fugazmente sus labios y le sonreí.- Piensa en mi también, por favor.

Me miro con un leve sonrojo, salí de la sala de delegados y me tope con Lysandro el cual me miraba detenidamente.

-Hola?.- El suspiro resignado, sonreí y me colgué de su brazo.- Oh! Vamos Lys, tal vez tengas alguna oportunidad con migo en el futuro.

-Yo ya tengo a alguien que me gusta.- Dijo empezando a caminar, camine con él aun tomando su brazo.

-Enserio? Quien es? La conozco? Es linda? O lindo?.- Pregunte, el me miro con la ceja alzada y volvió a suspirar resignado ¿Acaso hoy todos querían suspirar?

-Es Su.- Dijo, mi boca firmo una "O" y el sonrió.- Oh, vamos Noah, ya tendrás tu oportunidad con migo en el futuro.

Repitió mis palabras no no las repitió, las dijo diferente no pude evitar sonrojarme ante eso.

-Idiota, yo dije "Tal vez" .- Golpe levemente su hombro.

-Yo dije lo mismo.- Dijo confundido, infle mis mejillas.

-No, no lo hiciste.- El sonrió _Bastardo sabia que lo hiciste a __propósito_.- Castiel te dijo que intentaras seducirme para poder ligarse a mi tierno y virginal Nath?

-No... Y no te estoy seduciendo.- Dijo mirando hacia una banca en la cual estaba Su.

-Enserio te gusta ella ¿Verdad?.- Pregunte viendo también a Su.

-Si... Es demasiado curiosa y se mete continuamente en problemas por eso pero tiene algo que me hace querer verla mas y mas.- El viento meneo sus cabellos haciendo que se viera mas apuesto de lo que era, lo mire detenidamente para después sacudir la cabeza.

-Tu... .- El me miro avergonzado.

-Lo siento dije cosas de mas, normalmente solo pasa cuando estoy en compañía de Su.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Dile lo que sientes, lo único que puede salir mal es que te rechace.- Lo mire con una sonrisa.- Y si te rechaza pues yo te consolare. Si! Eso haré.

-Claro, contare con tu apoyo entonces.- Sonrió divertido, mi celular sonó en mi bolsillo del pantalón.- Uh? Tu celular suena.

-Lo se... .- Tome el aparato y presione contestar lo mantuve lejos de mi oído.

-ONI-CHAN ESTOY TAN ABURRIDA! DEMONIO ME ODIA Y CAST-CHAN NO TIENE NINGÚN JUEGO DIVERTIDO, YA REGRESA!.- Grito Cris al otro lado de el celular, Lysandro escucho sorprendido ya que se oía como si Cris estuviera con nosotros en lugar de en la casa de Castiel.

-Si, si salgo en... Emmm ... Unas tres horas mas.- Dije nervioso.

-Pero salimos en una ho... .- Tape la boca de Lysandro para que no digiera algo innecesario.

-Te espero Oni-chan! Por cierto me compre el nuevo tomo de mi manga favorito, ¿quieres leerlo cuando llegues?.- Pregunto.

-Claro.- Conteste ella colgó.- Uff..._  
_

-Pensé que estabas feliz de que viniera tu hermana.- Menciono Lysandro.

-Lo estoy, pero ayer menciono algo no muy grato.- Dije.

-Que dijo?.- Pregunto Lysandro.

-Que iba a hacer una historia.- Conteste el me miro con duda.

-Y eso que?

-Los protagonistas seremos nosotros.- El soltó un "Ah".- Ella realmente es terrible en cuando a Yaoi se refiere... Escribe cosas... Ella... Ugh... Ademas ¿Recuerdas que Alexy fue a la casa al día siguiente del que ella llego?

-Si.

-Pues bueno...

_FlashBack_

_-Así que te gusta un chico el cual solo tiene ojos para una chica?.- Pregunto Cris sentada a un lado de alexy._

_-Si.- Contesto cabizbajo el peli-azul.- El solo mira a Su, le he mandado demasiadas indirectas, es demasiado lento para ver mis sentimientos._

_-El sabe que te gustan los chicos?.- Pregunto Cris sacando una libreta y empezando a anotar algo._

_-No... Como dije es demasiado lento, un estupido para hablar claros.- Cris asintió._

_-Y si le dices que te gustan los chicos? Bueno no creo que te deje de hablar solo por saber tu orientación sexual..- Dijo Cris tranquila._

_-Lo se el es demasiado noble.- Dijo Alexy recargándose en mi hombro. Hasta el momento yo escuchaba atento la situación estábamos encerrados los tres en mi __habitación, cuando Alexy llego y Cris supo que a este le gustaba los chicos pregunto "¿Me dejarías grabar yaoi entre tu y Oni-chan?" con estrellas en los ojos y algo sonrojada sorprendente mente Alexy contesto "Si Noah promete no ser demasiado rudo y dejarme en la cama por el resto del día, si". Y ahora los malditos hablaba tranquilamente de problemas amorosos sobre mi cama y interrumpiendo mi tranquilidad mientras yo comía frituras.  
_

_-Entonces hagamos un plan.- Dijo firme Cris, a Alexy le brillaron los ojos.- La primera fase es decirle que eres gay!_

_-Eh?... .- Alexy la vio con duda.- Por que?_

_-Bueno, tu solo hazlo y me llamas cuando lo hagas.- Cris le guiño un ojo.- Por cierto, tu también estas incluido en el plan, Oni-chan.  
_

_-Por que yo?.- Pregunte desconfiado, ella sonrió de ESA manera que hacia que pensara "Estoy jodido"._

_-Noah! Tienes que ayudarnos.- Dijo Alexy con un puchero.- Por favor~_

_-Agh! Esta bien ahora de hacer esa estúpida cara.- Dije rendido, caí en la garras de el diablo o mas bien de los diablos._

_Fin FlashBack._

-Oh.- Dijo simplemente Lysandro.

-Tengo miedo de lo que vayan a hacer esos dos.- Murmure, mi celular sonó de nuevo pero esta vez era un mensaje, lo abrí.

"Alex-chan ya le dijo a Ken-kun que es gay, ahora tu lo vas a "consolar" te lo dejo, pero que Ken-kun vea ¿Ok?"

-Eh?... ¿Consolarlo?.- Sentí que tocaban mi hombro y vi a Alexy con un puchero como si fuera a llorar, Lysandro también lo vio y se adelanto a preguntar.

-Te paso algo, Alexy?.- El peli-azul se mantuvo callado, suspire y lo abrace.

-Ya... Esta bien.- A lo lejos puede ver a un sorprendido Kentin y al instante capte un poco el plan de Cris.- Tranquilo, Lysandro ¿Te importa si le dices a Castiel que hoy no me iré con ustedes?

-Umm... Claro.- Tome a Alexy de la mano y lo saque del Instituto ante la mirada atenta de Kentin, Su, Violeta y la mas atemorizante Armin. El gemelo de Alexy era agradable pero una vez menciono algo que no me gusto "Hazle algo extraño a Alexy sin su consentimiento y te castro" desde ese día temo por mi.

-Y bien como te fue?.- Pregunte cuando llegamos al parque y el se sentó en una de las bancas.

-No dijo nada... .- Murmuro decaído.- Y si el plan se arruina?

-Mato a mi hermana por hacerte sufrir.- Dije con una sonrisa, el rió levemente.- Ves no te cuesta nada sonreír.

-No enserio si el plan fracasa, matare a tu hermana.- Dijo con una mirada sombría.

-Lo harás.- Dije sonriendo.- Y si no estas satisfecho con eso puedes recurrir al plan de ponerle un collar a Kentin y amenazar a cualquier chica que se le acerque.- Me lleve la mano ala barbilla.- Realmente pienso hacer eso con Nath... Ah! Pero esta castiel eso seria realmente problemático ya que él me da miedo.

-También estuve pensando en esa posibilidad y hacerlo mio a la fuerza pero... Ummm tendría que buscar ayuda para atarlo.

-Umm te podría ayudar pero a cambia tu me ayudarías a mi a secuestrar a Nath y llevarlo lejos de Cast.

-Claro que te ayudaría!

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos para después mirarnos fijamente y empezar a reír.

-Que rayos fue eso del collar?.- Pregunto agarrándose la barriga.

-Y que fue eso de atarlo? El estuvo en una escuela militar! Nos golpearía antes que que sacáramos la cuerda.- Dije entre carcajadas.

-Uff! Hace tiempo que no reía así.- Se limpio unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Ahora veamos como sigue el plan.- Dije sacando mi celular y marcando a Cris poniéndolo en alta voz

-Que paso, Oni-chan? Esta Alex-chan contigo?.- Pregunto.

-Si... Ahora que hacemos?.- Pregunto Alexy con una mueca graciosa.

-Ignora a Ken-kun, si te pide algo o que vayan a algún lugar dile "Lo siento ya hice planes con Noah", ya sabes cosas por el estilo.- Su voz sonaba divertida y de fondo voces, tal vez la televisión.

-Que va a pasar luego?.- Pregunto preocupado Alexy.

-Tu solo déjalo en manos de la experta, por cierto ¿Aun están en el Instituto?.- Pregunto.

-No.- Conteste algo dudoso.- Por que?

-Donde están?

-En el parque ¿Por que?.- Después de eso colgó, la maldita me colgó.

-Ella es adorable.- Dijo Alexy con una sonrisa. Claro, adorable.- Me he dado cuenta que tu y ella son unos lobos en piel de oveja.

-Eh?¿Por que dices eso?.- Pregunte viéndolo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno... Ella puede parecer adorable y lo es pero es toda una ammm... Cual es la palabra... Sádica! Si eso igual que tu pero al parecer tu puedes controlarlo perfectamente.- Lo mire unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados.- Por que finges ser un lindo corderito?

-Umm... Creo que yo soy todo lo contrario de Castiel, el tomo un carácter duro para que no lo lastimaran y que nadie se acercara a el, mientras que yo tome un carácter "dulce" y "agradable" para no estar solo, siento que si cambio eso me quedare solo.- Susurre.- Agh... Lo envidio, pero lo quiero tanto!

-Pero...

-Se que lo que hago es estupido y que los verdaderos amigos te quieren como seas pero... En el pasado fui lastimado por mis preferencias. Aunque hubo una chica y su hermano que siempre estuvieron a mi lado hasta que terminamos la secundaria, después de la graduación ya no los volví a ver, poco después supe que él murió en un accidente o algo así.- Suspire ante el recuerdo de ambos.- Trate de contactar con ella pero me fue imposible.

-Tu... .- Me miro unos instantes y luego acaricio mi cabeza con una sonrisa.- Que lindo~

-Si claro...

-Oni-chan! Alex-chan!.- Vimos a lo lejos a Cris, llevaba unos short cortos, demasiado para mi gusto, una blusa de tirantes negra con un chikorita estampado, un chaleco rojo, unas medias hasta los muslos negras y unos botines de igual color, su cabello estaba suelto y en uno de sus mechones tenia un cascabel con un listo de color azul. Cuando estuvo cerca de nosotros saco su celular y se oyó un "Click".- Se ven lindos...

-Deja de tomar fotos a las personas!.- Grite, ella me miro con una mueca y se puso ambas manos en la cintura.

-Y tu déjale el camino libre a Cast-chan!.- Grito con una sonrisa.

-Ah!?.

-Ya cállate Oni-chan!.

-Eh... Siento interrumpir pero me podrían prestar unos momentos a Alexy?.- Pregunto una voz al instante me tense y escondí detrás de la banca.- Que valiente Noah.

-Solo precaución.- Le respondí a Armin sonrió burlonamente.

-Ge... Ge...- Balbuceo Cris.

-¿Ge?.- Armin vio a mi hermana con duda, ella los apunto.

-Gemelos!.- Grito a todo pulmón.- Esto es mejor que un amor entre dos mejores amigos ¡Amor de hermanos!¡Un amor incestuoso!¡Prohibido!

-Eh... No creo que sea de esa forma Cris.- Alexy trato de calmarla.

-Según un antiguo mito japonés dice que, cuando dos desafortunados amantes cometen suicidio doble, reencarnan como gemelos en su siguiente vida.- Dijo realmente excitada, Armin la observaba con una sonrisa enorme ¿Por que? Ni idea, Alexy con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Dios debe amarme por ver a ten hermosos ejemplares de hombres!

-Tomare eso como un cumplido.- Dijo Armin, Cris lo observo.- Que?

-Tienes novia?

-No

-Te gustan los chicos?

-No

-Cásate conmigo!.- Grito sonrojada, salí rápidamente de mi escondite tome a Cris del brazo y la jale unos metros lejos de los gemelos.- Pasa algo, Oni-chan?

-Que rayos pasa contigo!? Lo acabas de conocer.- Exclame molesto, ella se llevo una mano al pecho y pude jurar que vi rosas saliendo de ella.

-Es amor a primera vista.- Dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-Crees en esa mierda de "amor a primera vista"?.- Pregunte con la ceja alzada.- Él es mayor que tu! Tiene 2 años mas que tu!

-Es no importa Oni-chan.- Me guiño un ojo mientras sacaba la lengua.

-Tienes 16 años él 18 te acercas a el y llamo a la policía para que lo arreste.- Dije con una mirada sombría.

-Que cruel!.- Dijo con un puchero, suspire y volví con los gemelos con ella siguiéndome.

-Por cierto note algo desde que te vi.- Comento Armin examinando a mi hermana _Bastardo no la mires tan cuidadosamente.-_ Es ese un chikorita?

-Eh?.- Cris miro su blusa donde estaba estampado el pokémon de color verde con una hoja en la cabeza.- Uh... Si ¿Conoces pokémon?

-Que si lo conozco? Lo amo!.- Dijo con una sonrisa, no se exactamente que paso pero de repente empezaron a hablar cosas de pokémon y demás juegos ademas de mencionar no se convenciones, luego se fueron dejándonos a mi y Alexy viendo a la nada y confundidos.

-Si tu hermana/o lastima a mi querida/o hermana/o sufrirá.- Dijimos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa poco amigable.

-Como sea, ¿Que te dijo Armin?.- Pregunte peinándome el cabello con la mano hacia atrás.

-Que Kentin me estaba buscando y que parecía preocupado.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ahora que tiene un poco la guardia baja...

-No lo ataremos, Noah.- Dijo con una sonrisa Alexy.

**Castiel Pov.**

-Castiel deberías dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.- Dijo Lysandro a mi lado.

-No se de que hablan pero... Si deja de darle vueltas al asunto.- Apoyo Kentin, me pregunte el por que el militar estaba sentado con nosotros pero la verdad me daba igual y ademas se veía un poco desanimado. Normalmente me sacaba la vuelta e intentaba evitarme pero hoy estaba sentado a mi lado.

-A ti que te paso?.- Pregunte, el suspiro.

-Alexy me confeso que le gustaban los chicos.- Contesto con una mueca, alce la ceja.

-Hasta ahora te das cuenta?.- Pregunte divertido por que vamos, a kilómetros se ve que a Alexy le gustan lo chicos ¿Como no iba a notarlo?.- Eres lento.

-Ya me lo dijeron.- Musito con una mueca.- Agh! Y creo que le gusta tu primo, Noah!

-Ja no creo.- Dije con una sonrisa, el me miro con curiosidad.- Veras, a Noah le gusta Nathaniel.

-Que!? Entonces él también va por chicos!?.- Grito, le cubrí la boca molesto.

-Quieres bajar el tono de tu voz militar de mierda.- Tembló ante mi palabras y asintió.

-Bueno como decía, deberías pedirle una cita si ya te beso eso significa que al menos le gustas un poco.- Dijo Lysandro ¿Una cita? ¿El delegado y yo?.

-Cierto, pídele una cita.- Apoyo de nuevo Kentin sin saber a quien nos referíamos.

-Si yo le pedido una cita tu deberás hacer lo mismo.- Dije apuntando a Lysandro.- Pídele una cita a Su.

-Así que te gusta Su, Lysandro.- Dijo Kentin, Lysandro lo miro con duda.- Si piensas que me gusta, no es así, le dije lo que sentí hace un mes y me rechazo.

-Que valiente.- Dije con notable sarcasmo, me hizo una seña con su dedo medio y yo sonreí.- Entonces ahora te gusta Alexy?

-... No .- Contesto después de un momento de duda.

-Nos vemos estupido hablando del amor aquí.- Dije y era cierto estábamos sentados en el pasillo recargados contra una de las paredes, cada alumno que pasa nos veía y después soltaba una risita, incluso Rosalya y Kim nos dejaron unas cuantas monedas ya que según ellas parecíamos chicos moribundos y sus sensibles corazones no podían soportar ver tal cosa.- Me rindo! Me largo a pedirle una cita!

-Animo!.- Exclamo Kentin extrañamente feliz, Lysandro alzo su pulgar con una sonrisa.

Me dirigí a la sala de delegados y entre sin avisar ahí estaba Nathaniel con unos papeles en sus manos, me miro sorprendido.

-Quiero hablar contigo.- Dije con una mueca él suspiro y siguió viendo sus papeles.- Oye!

-Espera un momento por favor.- Pidió tranquilo, lo espero unos cinco minutos y cuando acabo me miro fijamente.- Paso algo?

-No... ¿Tiene que pasar algo para que te venga a ver?.- Pregunte con una sonrisa, el se sonrojo un poco.

-Eh?.- Fue lo único que dijo.

-Tengamos una cita.- Propuse el me miro aun mas confundido y con la boca ligeramente abierta. El molesto sonido de su celular se hizo presente, salio de su trance y contesto.

-Hola?... ¿Noah? Eh si... La playa... Si se que se acercan las vacaciones pero... Idea de Amber? Quien es Cristal?... De quien son los gritos de dolor... Armin?- Sentí la sangre hervir ¿Por que rayos estaba hablando con Noah si yo estaba aquí, le quite el celular y corte la llamada.- Oye! Esta en medio de una llamada!

-No hables con Noah o me pondré celoso.- Después de decir eso estampe mis labios contra los de él.

Sus labios eran tan suaves como lo recordaba, esta vez fue un beso corto ya que me separe de él. Me vio sorprendido y sonrojado.

-En el parque, el sábado a las diez de la mañana.- Dicho esto salí de la sala de delegados.

-Castiel idiota! Esta bien!.- Fue lo ultimo que escuche de él, sonreí y voy a admitirlo, sonreí tontamente.

Bueno, el sábado tendría una cita eso ya es algo. Salí del instituto y me dirigí a la cafetería, tenia una sed del demonio como si no hubiera bebido agua en años. Cuando llegue a la cafetería y había un alboroto tremendo, señoras gritando por allí, meseros y maseras nerviosos, Armin y Cris a carcajada limpia siendo regañados por el gerente o eso supuse... Espera... ¿¡Armin y Cris siendo regañados por el gerente!?

-No puedo creer que hayan hecho algo tan irrespetuoso hacia nuestra clientela, ademas se están riendo si prestar atención a mi palabras!.-Grito el regordete hombre. Camine lejos de ahí pero tengo una maldita suerte.

-Cast-chan!.- Grito Cris saludándome y Armin hizo lo mismo con una gran sonrisa, el viejo volteo a verme enojado.

-Estos dos son suyos?.- Pregunto con la ceja alzada.

-Eh... No... Se los encargo.- Después de eso salí corriendo.

-Castiel bastardo!.- Oí el grito de Cris. A la mierda con ella y Armin no me iba a meter en problemas... Al menos no por ahora.

* * *

**Si, pueden lanzarme lo que tangan a mano... Les prometí que actualizaría ayer pero se me olvido , lo siento.**

**Jee Espero le haya gustado el cap... En el siguiente se vera la cita de Nath y Cast mas el loco plan de Cris para hacer que kentin se enamore de Alexy... Como verán Armin y Noah no se llevan del todo bien, por cierto Chikorita es mi pokémon favorito yo nomas decía... xD Ay! Cris estas bendecida por estar en medio de tanto chico guapo... Ya la envidio... n.n**

**Y ammm que mas? A cierto, solo por que estoy de buen humor un adelanto~**

**-.-.-**

**-Me gustas.- Dijo de repente, no se por que pero ante esas palabras sentí un pinchazo en el corazón.**

**-... Lo siento, yo ya tengo a alguien mas que me gusta.- Ah, un corazón que acaba de ser roto.**

**-Lo se pero aun así quería intentarlo.- ¿Lo sabia y aun así lo intento? **

**-Espero que nada cambien entre nosotros.- Dijo con una débil sonrisa.**

**-Para nada, bueno me tengo que ir.- Acaricio lo castaño cabellos y se fue despidiéndose con la mano.**

**-.-.-**

**-Quieres que te preste mi hombro para llorar?.- Pregunte sentándome a su lado, me vio con una sonrisa.**

**-Claro, pero solo por esta vez.- Puso su cara contra mi hombro y segundos después escuche pequeños sollozos, casi inaudibles, acaricie sus cabello.**

**-Esta bien, buen niño.- Susurre viendo el oscuro cielo. **

**-.-.-**

**Tadaaaa~ En lugar de Bloopers y extras les puse adelanto... Se que aman mis extras -w-**

**Noah: No, no es cierto, creo que están mas emocionadas con los adelantos.**

**Lysandro: Si yo también lo creo.**

**Castiel: Definitivamente.**

**Nathaniel: Yo apoyo ese argumento.**

**Moooo~ Son malos. Gracias por sus Reviews uwu Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo que ahora si todos los capítulos serán cada semana... **

**Nathaniel: ¿Buen niño?**

**Se me ocurrió mientras consolaba a mi hermanito -w- Lendo no? Les haré una propuesta... Y ustedes decidirán ¿Quieren Extras o Adelantos? Solo sera una de esas dos, así que ustedes deciden...**

**Bueno, estaré esperando sus bellisimos Reviews... Besos**

**Bubble Black.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ey! Como les ha ido en esta semana? La mía fue algo extraña... tengo dos primos mayores que yo son muy guapos (Yay! Aunque casi no los vea ni hable con ellos... T.T) fuimos de compras y cuando entramos en una heladería fuimos el ataque de chicas fanáticas de los chicos guapos (?) Después de eso fuimos a un pequeño evento y fui arrastrada por una multitud hasta separarme se mis primos, estuvimos separados por 2 horas, fui perseguida por un perro chihuahua, me caí enfrente de un chico guapo (El cual me ayudo y me dio su numero ;D) perdí mi celular (Adiós al numero del chico guapo T.T) Y ahora ando con mi antiguo celular el cual no tiene mi juego favorito para cuando me aburro. Ah! Encontré a un chico que se parecía a el Noah de mi ****imaginación... Eso me alegro el día...**

**Noah: Moraleja de la historia: Nunca salgas con tus primos que son guapos.**

**Pero fue divertido... Quitando la parte de que perdí el numero del chico... No me gustan los perros pequeños, si me gustan los perros pero prefiero los de raza grande los de raza pequeña no...**

**Castiel: Bueno la tabla esta no les quita mas el tiempo.**

**Ah! Cierto espero que les haya gustado el cap anterior, hoy tendremos cita y corazones rotos uwu... Y el cap de hoy sera contado en tercera persona~ Al final sera desde el punto de vista de uno de los chicos**

**Lysandro: Disfrútenlo Ángeles.**

* * *

Castiel estaba dando vueltas por toda la sala de la casa, la semana había pasado mas rápido de lo que se imagino, Noah estaba sentado en el sofá junto con Cris viendo a su primo ir de allá para acá murmurando algo que no lograban entender. Cris se preguntaba el por que su hermano estaba tan tranquilo y hasta lucia divertido por el nerviosismo del pelirrojo.

-Vamos! Solo tendrán una cita, no van a tener sexo.- Lo trato de animar Noah, cosa que solo logro poner mas nervioso al pelirrojo.

Castiel ya estaba arreglado, tenia una camisa a cuadros roja, una chaqueta negra, pantalones del mismo color y unos converse rojos, Noah podría jurar que su primo solo tenia ropa negra y roja en su closet.

-Ya van a ser diez.- Murmuro la pelinegra divertida, Castiel se estremeció.

-Bueno ya me voy... Deseen me suerte.- Dijo nervioso, Noah rió divertido ¿Castiel pidiendo suerte y aparte de eso nervioso? Ahora moriría feliz.

-Suerte.- Animo Cris levantando sus pulgares.

-Que no los confundan con espaguetis con salsa de tomate!.- Dijo Noah con una sonrisilla, Castiel tardo en entender eso, se acerco y le metió un golpe en la cabeza a Noah.-Oye!

-Cállate, idiota.- Murmuro Castiel enojado, camino hacia la salida de la casa y salio como alma que se lo lleva el diablo.

-Estará bien?.- Pregunto Cris viendo la puerta por la que había salido su primo.

-Si no mete la pata, si.- Dijo Noah cambiando el canal de la televisión.

~Mientras tanto en el parque~

Nathaniel estaba sentado en una de las bancas debido al nerviosismo había llegado antes de la hora acordada, puedo ver la cabellera roja de castiel a lo lejos se puso aun mas nervioso de lo que estaba, saco su celular para ver la hora ,diez. Cuando Castiel llego hasta Nathaniel se quedo parado enfrente de él buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir.

-Hola.- Susurro el rubio después de el incomodo silencio que se había formado.

-Hey.- Saludo Castiel.- A donde quieres ir?

-Pensaba en la biblioteca que esta en el centro pero dudo que te apetezca ir allí.- Cierto, a Castiel no le iban las bibliotecas ni los libros pero si el rubio se sentía a gusto yendo que mas daba, solo por el día de hoy cumpliría los caprichos del delegado.

-Vamos a la biblioteca.- Castiel camino en dirección de la parada de autobús, Nathaniel estaba sorprendido y lo siguió algo torpe.

-E-enserio?.- Pregunto confundido, Castiel lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

-Solo por esta vez, la próxima vez iremos a donde yo diga.- Siguió su camino algo campante dejando a Nathaniel atrás y con un color rosado asomándose por sus mejillas. Al menos había una próxima vez.

Definitivamente Castiel era un idiota cuando se lo proponía, claro pero era el idiota que le gustaba.

No muy lejos de ahí, para ser exactos cerca de la casa de Castiel estaban Cris, Alexy, Armin y Noah, los últimos dos empujándose y matándose con la mirada. Cris y Alexy caminaban y se preguntaban a donde deberían ir a ejecutar su maravilloso plan, debían buscar un lugar que no fuera la cafetería pues a Cris y Armin los habían vetado de porvida del local por molestar a los clientes y meseros del lugar.

El día anterior Cris había conocido a Kentin por obra del destino ella venia del supermercado con un montón de bolsas donde había papas fritas, dulces, galletas y toda una dotación de comida chatarra, todas las bolsas se le cayeron y Kentin iba pasando por ahí, como el es un buen chico la ayudo e incluso la llevo hasta la casa, donde el castaño se dio cuanta de que Cris era la hermana menor de Noah y prima de Castiel, también se entero de que Alexy estaba ahí, solo con Noah y curiosamente cuando llegaron Noah estaba encima de el peli-azul se excusaron con "Es una guerra de cosquillas" Kentin salio disparado del lugar y se fue. Poco después Noah yacía colgado afuera en la rama de un árbol y ahí estuvo hasta que llegaron Castiel y Lysandro de la tienda de música.

-Ummm, entonces que hacemos? No sabemos donde esta Kentin...- Murmuro Alexy decaído.

-Eh? Armin no le dijiste?.- Pregunto Cris al pelinegro, Alexy volteo su mirada a su gemelo y lo vio interrogante.

-Ayer llame a Kentin y le pregunte que haría hoy, me contesto que estaría en la biblioteca del centro.- Contesto Armi restando le importancia.

-A la biblioteca!.- Grito Alexy jalando a Noah mientras que Cris hacia lo mismo con Armin. Con paso veloz y su grito de guerra "Somos los tres mosqueteros y un Armin". Claro ninguno de los cuatro estaba en su momento de imaginación en el momento que lo crearon pero igual les gusto.

-.-

Castiel estaba observando al rubio escoger algunos libros, ya llevaba tres libros en sus brazos y buscaba el ultimo. Castiel se preguntaba por que al rubio le gustaba tanto leer, no era que le molestara pero siempre lo veía leer algo. Ya tenia años observándolo y siempre lo veía tan concentrado en sus estudios pocas veces lo vio con chicas supo que tuvo novias antes pero siempre terminaban por que el estaba mas centrado en su trabajo como delegado que en las chicas ¿Como lo supo? Los chismes de las chicas.

-Eh... .- Murmuro Nathaniel viendo la portada de un libro de color verde oscuro con negro.

-Pasa algo?.- Pregunto el pelirrojo acercándose Nathaniel, este pus el libro de vuelta a su lugar rápidamente.

-N-nada.- Dijo con un leve sonrojo, Castiel lo miro con la ceja alzada.

-Si sigues haciendo eso no dudare en atacarte.- Susurro con una mirada seria, Nathaniel se sorprendió ante dichas palabras.

-Q-que estas diciendo!?.- Exclamo avergonzado, Castie sonrió divertido se acerco y poso una mano en la espalda baja de Nathaniel.-Q-que haces?

-Puedo besarte?.- Pregunto cerca de los labios del rubio, Nathaniel frunció las cejas y el sonrojo se hizo mas fuerte, cerro los ojos y Castiel supo que eso era un "Si" se acerco lentamente tomando la barbilla de el rubio y levantando un poco el rostro de este. Sus labios se estaban rosando y sus alientos se mezclaban ambos con las bocas ligeramente abiertas.

-Mira ya lo vi.- Escucharon una voz bastante conocida para su gusto.- Eh?... Nath?¿Castiel?

Se separaron bruscamente topándose con la mirada de Armi y no solo de Armin también Cris y Alexy que lucían bastante felices la primera tenia su celular a mano y se escuchaba el sonido del a cámara, por ultimo Noah quien les sonreía tristemente.

-Sentimos interrumpir, nosotros veníamos por Kentin.- Noah apunto un lugar donde se suponía estaba Kentin. Jalo a su hermana y Alexy por el brazo mientras les decía algo sobre su plan de conquista.- Nos vemos después!

-No-Noah... .- Murmuro Nathaniel viendo la dirección en la que se fue Noah, Castiel estaba serio suspiro y se peino el cabello con la mano hacia atrás.

-Quieres que vayamos a otro lugar?.- Pregunto Castiel tratando de distraer un poco a Nathaniel que seguía con la vista perdida por donde se fue su primo. Eso le molesto, ¿como podía preocuparse por otra persona que no fuera él? Nathaniel solo debía de verlo a el y nadie mas, sabia que estaba siendo egoísta pero eso lo había provocado el rubio. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Castiel.

-Mmm vamos a pagar por los libros ¿A donde quieres ir tu después?.- Pregunto Nathaniel para sorpresa de el pelirrojo, Nathaniel no miro unos segundo buscando una respuesta, Castiel se cubrió la cara ocultando el sonrojo que se estaba empezando a formar en su rostro.- Eh? Por que ahora te pones tímido? Enserio no te entiendo.

-No me estoy poniendo tímido, idiota.- Nathaniel sonrió complacido al menos ya no era el único sonrojado.

Al otro lado de la biblioteca estaba Kentin de los tranquilo leyendo un libro que un amigo de la escuela militar le había recomendado ya hace bastante tiempo pero que nunca leyó por diferentes circunstancias, escucho unos cuantos murmullos levanto la vista de el libro algo molesto ¿No se supone que en las bibliotecas debían guardar silencio? Cuando levanto la vista vio esa extraña cabellera azul abrazando a cierto castaño. Frunció el ceño ¿Que hacían Noah y Alexy en la biblioteca? Peor aun ¿Que hacia SU Alexy abrazando a Noah? Se golpeo metal mente por el "SU Alexy" ni siquiera era suyo para pensar eso, se escondió detrás de el libro mirando de vez en cuando como Alexy se colgaba del brazo de Noah, lo abrazaba por la espalda y el colmo de colmos, besar la mejilla del de ojos grises. Se levanto de la silla golpeando la pequeña mesa donde estaba haciendo que los dos jovenes y otras personas voltearan a verlo.

-Kentin?.- Pregunto Noah "sorprendido", Alexy abrió la boca para hablar pero fue tomado por el brazo y llevado lejos de Noah.

-K-kentin! E-espera... Noah.- Alexy vio a Noah y este tenia una sonrisa mientras lo despedía con la mano, segundos después salio Cris con el pulgar arriba y una cara seria junto con Armin que tenia su celular tomando vídeo del importante acontecimiento.

-Wow... Reacciono antes de lo que pensaba, se suponía que haría eso hasta la etapa cuatro del plan.- Susurro Cris viendo a la lejanía los cuerpos de Kenti y Alexy desaparecer.

-Cual esta fase del plan?.- Pregunto Noah tomando u libro del la estantería.

-Dos.- Contestaron Armin y Cris a la vez, ambos se vieron con grandes sonrisas y para molestia de Noah Armin paso su brazo por los delicados hombros de su hermanita.

-Aleja tu sucio y pervertido brazo de mi hermana o no dudare en marcar a la policía.- Dijo Noah mostrando su celular con el numero de la policía, Armin bufo molesto y retiro su brazo.

-Onii-chan aguafiestas.- Susurro Cris, Noah abrazo a su hermana y enterró el rostro en el rizado cabello aspirando el olor agridulce que emanaba este.- Te esforzaste lo mas que pudiste, Noah.

-... .- Noah apretó los ojos desde el principio supo que el delegado no le correspondería y aun así lo intento, le dolía el pecho sentía las pulsadas continuas, pero se alegraba de que Castiel por fin tuviera a alguien que le haga compañía. Por que sabia que la compañía de el y su hermana junto con Lysandro no era lo suficiente para llenar el corazón del pelirrojo.

Ahora sentía por segunda vez el dolor del rechazo y el sabor amargo de la derrota.

-.-

Nathaniel y Castiel estaban sentados en una cafetería, habían ido a la tienda de música para comprar cuerdas nuevas para la guitarra de Castiel, y de ahí fueron a un pequeño local donde vendían accesorios para celular, puesto que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Noah y Castiel quería comprarle un pequeño regalo, un colgante de un lobo, su animal favorito. Compro otro para Nathaniel de un tigre, detestaba los gatos pero los tigres, leones y pumas estaban bien para él.

-Rápido ponlo en tu celular.- Dijo castiel tomando un sorbo de la malteada que había pedido.

-No me presiones o lo lanzare fuera de mi vista.- Amenazó Nathaniel poniendo el colgante en su celular, era una mentira que lo lanzaría pero odiaba que lo presionaran y mas que le ordenaran las cosas.

-Y yo que te lo regale con todo mi amor.- Murmuro el pelirrojo con una mirada triste, cosas que estaba actuando, eso fue como un flechazo al corazón de Nathaniel se sonrojo y oculto su rostro con ambas manos.- Que lindo... Oye déjame verte.

Castiel tomo ambas manos de el rubio y la quito del rostro, vio el rostro rojo de su acompañante y se acerco a besar levemente los labios. Nathaniel se sobresalto ante eso.

-O-oye! Estamos en un lugar publico, idiota!.- Murmuro avergonzado y mirando a todos lados asegurándose de que no hubiera testigos.

-Que importa? No nos conocen, no los conocemos, que de de igual.- Dijo malhumorado Castiel, se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla.

-Ese no es el problema.- Murmuro para si mismo Nathaniel, era verdad ese no era el problema de hecho le daba igual lo que dijeran la personas que no lo conocían o no conocía. Lo de el lugar publico era una escusa para no dejase llevar por el pelirrojo.

-Aghh... Yo solo quiero besar a mi novio y lo haces muy difícil.- Se quejo Castiel, Nathaniel bufo molesto y también se cruzo de brazos mirando a otro lado.

...

-Que!?.- Grito de repente el rubio golpeando la mesa con las palmas de las manos, el sonrojo era mas fuerte que las veces anteriores sentía la cara y las orejas arder.-Q-que dijiste!? N-novio... Q-que!?

-Eh? Lo de que eres mi novio?.- Pregunto Castiel algo confundido.- O lo que lo haces muy difícil?

-Quien es tu novio, idiota?.- Pregunto alterado Nathaniel, Castiel sonrió y lo apunto.

-Tu.

-Cuando acepte tal cosa!?.

-Ah... Si yo digo que lo eres es por que así es, mis palabras son absolutas no puedes negar lo que digo.- Nathaniel tenia ganas de meterle un puñetazo a Castiel, había veces en las que lo sacaba de quicio ahora era una de esas veces, se creía un rey... Odiaba esa parte de él pero era esa parte la que lo atraía mas hacía el pelirrojo.

-Tu... No seas engreído.- Murmuro Nathaniel desviando la vista, Castiel sonrió aun mas y tomo la mano de Nathaniel.

-A donde deberíamos ir ahora?.- Pregunto sacando su celular con la mano libre y observando la hora en su celular.

-No se.- Nathaniel apretó el agarre en la mano de Castiel a lo que el pelirrojo sonrió.

-.-

-Kentin! Ya llevamos corriendo mucho me duelen las piernas.- Kentin detuvo se andar, soltó el brazo de Alexy y apoyo las manos en sus rodillas jadeando, miro a Alexy y este hacia lo mismo solo que estaba mas cansado, localizo una maquina de bebidas a unos metros de donde estaban fue y saco dos botellas de agua yendo rápidamente hacia Alexy, le entrego la botella el peli-azul la abrió y empezó a beber de ella como si no hubiese bebido agua en años.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpo el castaño, Alexy lo vio con un puchero.

-Sabes? Yo no fui a la escuela militar y odio correr.- Se quejo, Kentin suspiro y se rasco la nuca.

-Yo no reaccione a tiempo cuando me contaste tus preferencias, tal vez te hice sentir mal por eso... Si te gusta Noah te apoyo pero debes saber que a el le gust... .- Kentin se interrumpió al sentir el agua contra su rostro, Alexy le había echado la botella de agua en todo el rostro. Kentin se sorprendió ante tal cosa estaba apunto de reclamar le a el peli-azul pero se detuvo al ver lagrimas en los ojos lilas.

-IDIOTA EL QUE ME GUSTA ERES TU!.- Después de gritar eso Alexy se echo a correr en dirección contraria del castaño, Kentin se quedo parado en shock sus piernas se movieron solas persiguiendo a Alexy, el peli-zul al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo perseguido giro adentrándose en un callejón con la esperanza de perder a Kentin de la vista, ya tenia bastante si no le gustaba a Kentin lo dejaría por la paz y trataría de olvidarle aunque fuera difícil. Para su mala suerte el callejón no tenia salida, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a correr de nuevo por donde había venido pero se topo con un jadeante Kentin que lo miraba a confundido y arrepentido.

-A-alexy...

-Quítate de mi camino... O te... Solo vete.- Alexy se limpio las lagrimas que estaban saliendo con la manga de su chaqueta.

-No me iré.- Kentin sonó seguro aunque por dentro estaba demasiado nervioso.

-Mierda solo vete idiota!.- Grito Alexy desesperada.

-Ah! Te digo que no lo haré!.- Ahora kentin estaba algo molesto, Alexy alzo la ceja molesto he hizo una mueca.

-Tu... Estas buscando pelea!? No soy bueno pero te daré una paliza.- Alexy se quito la chaqueta y la tiro al piso para después recogerla algo preocupado analizando si no se había manchado. Antes de darse cuanta Kentin ya estaba frente a él soltó un gritito asustado.

-En verdad eres idiota, si temes que se manche entonces no la lances al suelo.- Susurro dando un golpecito con su puño en la frente de Alexy.

-Te dije que me gustas.- La lagrima de nuevo empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Alexy, Kentin acaricio su cabeza y le sonrió.

-Si te escuche.

-No me gusta Noah.

-Ya me lo dijiste.- Murmuro Kentin para luego abrazarlo, abrazo que Alexy correspondió.- Lo siento, te hice llorar.

-Si lo hiciste, ahora hazte responsable..- Kentin soltó una leve risa.- Te lo estoy diciendo enserio.

-Oye no te voy a decir que estoy enamorado de ti, te aprecio pero me siento celoso cuando abrazas a alguien mas... .- Murmuro Kentin apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de el peli-azul.- Yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo para enamorarme de ti.

-Y yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que te enamores de mi.

-Bien.- Ambos quedaron abrazados en silencio por un largo rato.- A donde quieres ir?

-Vayamos de compras!.- Exclamo sonriente Alexy tomo a Kentin del brazo y lo jalo a la tienda de ropa mas cercana.

**Noah Pov.**

El mejor remedio para el mal de amores es el helado de chocolate... O al menos eso me había dicho la abuela. Me había pasado al comprar cinco litros de helado de chocolate más galletas. Pero me veo, o eso pienso yo, patético en el parque comiendo el helado escondido entre los arbustos ¿Que hora era? Lo desconocía pero el cielo ya se estaba oscureciendo. Escuchaba lo murmullos de las personas que pasaban y no me notaban, no es como si quisiera ser notado. Bah, da igual.

-Me la pase muy bien hoy, Lys.- Umm... ¿Lys? Esa voz...

-Me alegra, yo también me la pase muy bien en tu compañía.- Ah! Esa otra voz, ya la había escuchado antes ¿Donde?.- Su yo tengo algo que decirte...

¿Su? Eh... En estos momentos mi cerebro no trabajaba del todo bien, si me preguntaran como me llamaba seguramente no sabría que decir. Ahora mis pensamientos solo estaban en el dolor de mi pecho y la fatal forma que fui rechazado, aunque la verdad no fui rechazado ya que Nath no me dijo un "No me gustas, ahora estoy saliendo con Castiel", que pensamientos mas problemáticos tengo. Me atreví a observar el lugar de donde venían las voces ¡Sorpresa! Lysandro y Su ella se veía aun mas guapa de lo que normalmente estaba y Lysandro él, bueno el siempre esta guapo con cualquier cosa que se ponga _Ahora que recuerdo Castiel había dicho que Lysandro tenia una cita con Su._

-Me gustas.- Dijo de repente, no se por que pero ante esas palabras sentí un pinchazo en el corazón _Tal vez sea un mal presentimiento._

-... Lo siento, yo ya tengo a alguien mas que me gusta.- Ah, un corazón que acaba de ser roto, lo sabia era un presentimiento.

-Lo se pero aun así quería intentarlo.- ¿Lo sabia y aun así lo intento?¿Por que? Que estupido yo hice lo mismo, no debería decirle "Te lo dije"

-Espero que nada cambien entre nosotros.- Dijo con una débil sonrisa.

-Para nada, bueno me tengo que ir.- Acaricio lo castaño cabellos y se fue despidiéndose con la mano ¿Por que te vas? Salí de mis escondite sorprendiendo a Su.

-N-noah!.- Exclamo llevándose una mano al pecho aliviada.- Pensé que..

-Lo siento no tengo tiempo de hablar.- Corrí en por donde se había ido Lysandro, no fue muy difícil encontrarlo. Estaba sentado con la espalda contra un árbol observando el oscuro cielo.

-Quieres que te preste mi hombro para llorar?.- Pregunte sentándome a su lado, me vio con una sonrisa.

-Claro, pero solo por esta vez.- Puso su cara contra mi hombro y segundos después escuche pequeños sollozos, casi inaudibles, acaricie sus cabello.

-Esta bien, buen niño.- Susurre viendo el oscuro cielo.- Quieres helado de chocolate?

-De donde lo sacaste?.- Pregunto aun contra mi hombro, abrí uno de los recipientes de un litro tome una cuchara de la bolsa y me lleve una cucharada a la boca.

-En el bazar, sorprendente mente puedes encontrar de todo ahí.- Susurre con una sonrisa, Lysandro se quito de mi hombro y me vio fijamente.- Pasa algo?

-Por que compraste tanto helado chocolate?.- Pregunto confundido viendo la bolsa donde estaban los otros cuatro recipientes con uno a medio comer, suspire y me lleve otra cucharada a la boca.

-Tenia ganas de chocolate.- Susurre viéndolo, rogando por que me creyera y no preguntara nada más.

-Si quiero chocolate.- Le escuche decir, le pase el recipiente al sentir que no lo tomaba voltee a verlo.

-Oye, si no lo tomas ya no te daré.- Le dije lo vi sonreír de lado y tomar el helado.

-Gracias.- Lo mire con la ceja alzada para luego darle una de mis mejores sonrisas, el me vio con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Gracias a ti.

* * *

**... Que tal? Les gusto? O no? Soy mala escribiendo escenas acarameladas? **

**Noah: Lo eres e.e**

**Te odio... Pero yo te cree soy tu madre una madre no odia a sus hijos!**

**Noah: Si, si lo entiendo.**

**Espero les haya gustado, no se , siento que me esforcé más en este cap que en cualquier otro ya que no sabia muy bien como plasmar los sentimientos o lo que tenia en mente. Me gusto la ultima parte entre Noah y Lys ¿Y a ustedes? Hoy no les traigo Bloopers ya que ando corta de tiempo. En el siguiente cap ¡Vacaciones en... Etto... ¿Donde quieren que sean las vacaciones? He estado pensando que en la playa pero eso seria muy... Sentiría algo así como un Deja vú, Dake tratando de ligarse a Noah, Lysandro defendiéndolo... Ummm Dake ligándose a noah... Suena interesante..**

**Lysandro: Ni se te ocurra.**

**Castiel: No lo hagas o te colgare en eso *Apunta una piscina con tiburones anguilas y animales marinos aterradores de dudosa procedencia***

**Jajaja* Ríe nerviosamente* C-como crees... Por eso no irán a la playa... Ja... ja... Se acerca el cumple de Noah! Yey! si no saben cuando cumple Noah pues cumple el 15 de Marzo... Adorare escribir el próximo Cap, bueno Gracias por sus Reviews, las amo uwu~**

**T.T Nos vemos en el próximo cap espero sus bellisimos Reviews.**

**Besos ;* Bubble Black**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo!**

**Gracias por su Reviews! Me alegran el día n.n**

**Bueno, en el cap de hoy habrá un pequeño viaje y nuevos personajes aunque solo sera temporal y un gran descubrimiento...**** -u* (Se supone que es una carita guiñando un ojo...?)**

**Noah: ... Que sigo haciendo aquí?**

**Actuando en mi historia? Y si te vas... Bueno simplemente dejaras de ser el protagonista y...**

**Noah: Ellas me aman ¿Verdad chicas?**

**... Lean... Y disfruten...**

* * *

**Castiel pov**.

-Dime de nuevo por que estamos aquí?.- Pregunte por quinta vez en el día, Noah se cruzo de brazos y suspiro.

-Por que mi madre dijo que viniéramos.- Contesto ya harto.

-Eso lo entiendo... Pero... ¿Era necesario que ellos vinieran?.- Pregunte alterado apuntando a Lysandro, Nathaniel, Alexy, Kentin, Armin y para el peor escenario Amber... Era la única chica, aparte de Cris pero ella es una niña demonio así que no cuenta como chica.

-Umm… Mamá dijo que invitara a mis amigos… Le dije a Violeta e Iris que vinieran pero como estaba demasiado lejos y se quedaría una semana completa aquí no quisieron….- Dijo Noah sacando las maletas del auto, el cual era de su madre, una camioneta familiar para que todos entraran sin estar amontonados. Al principio nos iban a enviar el hermoso BMW de su padre pero al ir más personas no cabríamos, en fin.

-Eso lo entiendo… Pero era necesario traer a esa "cosa".- Remarque la última palabra mirando a Amber molesto, ella me vio con el ceño fruncido.

-Me puedo ir, si… Pero me llevaría a mi hermano conmigo.- Dijo con una sonrisilla, eso era caer muy bajo.

**Tres días atrás.**

Oficialmente estábamos de vacaciones, cosa que agradecía no podía estar más tiempo en el instituto. Los exámenes que aplicaron antes de las vacaciones habían sido cansados y difíciles. Viendo el lado buena de estas muy bien merecidas y probablemente podría ver a Nathaniel.

-Noah, tu cumpleaños se acerca.- Murmure viendo el televisor, Cris estaba con su cabeza en mi regazo dormida, Noah estaba en la cocina lavando los trastes sucios de la reciente cena.

-¿Que con eso?.- Pregunto saliendo de la cocina acercándose rápidamente a su dormida hermana y tratando de levantarla.- Todavía falta una semana…

-Lo se… ¿Donde que la vas a pasar?.- Pregunte, el suspiro cuando por fin pudo acomodar a la pequeña pelinegra en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en eso?.- Pregunto viéndome fijamente.

-Solo quiero saber…

-No se, tal vez vaya a pasarlo con mamá y papá.- Pareció pensativo y después sonrió.- ¿Quieres venir a pasarlo con nosotros? Odiaría que te quedaras aquí solo.

-Me lo pensare.- Conteste cambiando el canal del televisor.

-El instituto es muy raro….- Murmuro, lo voltee a ver con la ceja alzada, sabia que el Instituto era raro pero no en que sentido lo decía él.

-¿En que es raro?- Pregunte.

-¿Estamos a Marzo ¿Que instituto da vacaciones en Marzo?.- Pregunto intrigado.

-Yo que se...- Conteste con una mueca, el suspiro por segunda vez.

-Olvidaba que tu siempre estabas tan atento a tus estudios que nunca te dabas cuenta de nada mas que eso.- Dijo con notable sarcasmo, lo ignore y el se fue a a su habitación con Cris.

Me quede un rato mas viendo la televisión, al fin y al cabo mañana no tendría que hacer. La vacaciones llegaron en el mejor momento, las ultimas dos semanas habían pasado mas rápido de lo que pensé, curiosamente Lysandro y Noah se hicieron mas cercanos cuando les pregunte el por que me contestaron "El poder del helado del chocolate" no entendí eso y no estaba como para averiguarlo por mi mismo, si ellos me lo dirán será cuando quieran.

Tenia mucho que pensar y también mucho que planear. Para mi mala suerte Amber nos había visto a mi y Nathaniel besarnos en el sótano, después de eso no lo deja solo y siempre esta pegada a él Nathaniel no se opone de hecho sonríe alegre. La maldita rubio dijo "No dejare que te acerques a mi hermano, siempre lo estaré rondando. Tómalo como una venganza por haberme rechazado tantas veces". Ahora el rubio y yo no teníamos ni un minuto a solas.

-Castiel!.- Noah me saco de mis pensamientos, voltee a verlo y tenia su celular en la mano.

-Paso algo?.- Pregunte.

-Mamá quiere que pasemos mi cumpleaños haya, dijo que empacáramos lo suficiente para una semana.

-Los extrañare.- Le dije con fingida tristeza, el sonrió de lado.

-Castiel, tu vendrás con nosotros.- Sentencio, lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos, debía de estar bromeando ¿No? No lo decía de verdad… Su sonrisa se amplio _Rayos._

-Me niego.

**Al día siguiente.**

-Entonces vas a pasar el cumpleaños de Noah con tus tíos.- Comento Nathaniel de repente, habíamos acordado vernos en la cafetería el día anterior por teléfono.

-¿Como lo supiste?.- Pregunte viéndolo fijamente.

-Noah me conto ayer por una video-llamada.- Contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Todavía siguen hablando como antes?

-Si ¿Ustedes no?.- Pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

-Si… Es agradable poder hablar con él.- Susurre recargándome en el respaldo de la silla.

-Tiene un efecto que hace agradable hablar con él.- Asentí, mi celular sonó desde el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, lo saque y conteste sin molestarme en ver quien era.

-¿Qué?

-Mooo! Que es esa forma de contestar!.- Gritoneo Noah al otro lado del celular.

-Cállate y dime que es lo que quieres.- Ordene casi gruñendo.

-¿Estas con Nathy?- _¿Nathy?_.- Vamos contesta no tengo todo el día.

-¿A quien rayos llamaste "Nathy", bastardo?.- Nathaniel me vio con ligeramente molesto.

-Eh ¿Cómo que a quien? A Nathaniel obviamente.- Contesto confundido.

-Vete a la mierda.- Y colgué, Nathaniel suspiro.- Es irritante.

-Lo se.- Ahora el celular de Nathaniel sonó.

-No contestes.- Pero no me hizo caso, contesto.

-¿Si? Amber… Eh… Entiendo… ¿También Lysandro?... Entiendo.- Colgó lo mire confundido ¿Qué tenia que ver Lysandro con Amber?

-¿Qué te dijo la arp… Amber?- Corregí ante la molesta mirada de Nathaniel, podría no soportar a su hermana pero odiaba que la insultaran en su presencia y más si lo hacia un chico.

-Que iremos a la casa de Noah a festejar su cumpleaños.- Contesto con una sonrisa.- También irán Alexy, Kentin, Lysandro y Armin.

-Eh?

-Que lastima que no vayas a ir.- Se levanto de su asiento y empezó a caminar.- Me iré a empacar, nos vemos.

-Eh?

Pude ver su silueta desaparecer... Dejándome solo y peor aun... Pagando.

**Volviendo a el tiempo actual.**

Suspire cansado había sido un viaje largo cuatro largas horas escuchando las risillas de Noah, Amber y Alexy. Noah y su familia viven en un pequeño pueblo, bueno no están pequeño, a lo mucho tiene 645 personas viviendo en el. No era un pueblo ni muy rural ni muy urbano estaba entre ambas, era realmente tranquilo, estaba en medio de arboles y pinos enormes, el clima era agradable soleado pero fresco sin llegar a ser muy frió ni caluroso, había veces en las que llovía pero eran pocas.

Estábamos frente a la casa de Noah, era una casa que estaba cerca de un lago, bueno casi la cuarta parte de las casas lo estaban pero esta estaba en una zona mas alejada. La casa de los padres de Noah era de un color crema con azul, afuera había dos mecedoras y una banca colgante **(N/A: No recuerdo como se llaman, pero es de las bancas que cuelgan del techo)**, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi tía, una mujer hermosa, cabello castaño y ondulado le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos azules, piel blanca rasgos muy similares a los de Noah y Cris, finos y delicados. Si Noah fuera un poco mas bajo y se pusiera una peluca pasaría por una mujer, detrás de mi tía salio mi tío, un hombre de cabello negro desordenado, ojos grises siempre vestía de manera casual, él a diferencia de mi tía se veía mucho mas mayor, y daba algo de miedo pero era un tipo incluso peor que Cris y Noah, bromeando por aquí y por allá. Un maldito en mi opinión.

-Ah! Que bueno que llegaron chicos, estaba tan preocupada.- Rápidamente se lanzo a abrazar a Noah seguido de Cris y después a mi.- Castiel querido ¿Como has estado?¿Has comido bien?¿No te has enfermado?

-He estado bien, también me he alimentado bien y no, no me he enfermado Tía Marie.- Conteste a todas sus preguntas, detrás de mi todos soltaron una risita.

-Me alegro.- Dirigió su mirada a todos los demás.-Oh por Dios! Que jóvenes mas apuestos ¿Solo una señorita?¿De quien eres novia, querida?

-Umm... Bueno yo viene con mi hermano mayor.- Amber sonrió, mientras se agarraba del brazo de Nathaniel.- Por cierto, soy Amber Black.

-Eh, Nathaniel Black.- Se presento Nathaniel.

-Uh? Marie Dumont, Nathaniel... Ah! Tu eres el chico delegado!.- Exclamo la tía con una sonrisa.- Cuando Noah llama habla de que le ayudaste mucho con las tareas y cosas así... Ummm, también había un Cassandro que cantaba muy bien...

-Madre, es Lysandro.- Le corrigió Noah con una sonrisa _De tal palo tal astilla._

-Cierto! Y bien ¿Me dirán sus nombres jovencitos?.- Pregunto ella con una sonrisa amable.

-Alexy Richards! Y por cierto, usted es mu hermosa Marie.- Exclamo feliz Alexy, a su lado Armin se veía de muy mal humor.- Este es mi gemelo, Armin, odia estar fuera de casa.

-Un gusto Alexy y Armin.- Dijo mi tía con una sonrisa, voltee a ver a mi ti que se mantenía callado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Hey! Amaneciste de mal humor, tío?.- Pregunte acercándome a él, sonrió de lado.

-Lo dice el chico que nació de mal humor.- Repito, el viejo era un maldito.- Y bien... ¿Te has divertido con Noah y Cris?

-Tu... Deja de cumplir los caprichos de tu hermana menor.- Dije con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bueno veras tu madre es la persona mas adorable que he visto en mi vida.- Se encogió de hombros despreocupado y con una sonrisa.

-¿Que dijiste querido?.- Apareció enfrente de nosotros la tía Marie con una extraña sonrisa _Esa sonrisa la he visto antes._

-Q-que mi esposa y mis hijos son muy adorables, demasiado... Je .- Dijo nervioso el hombre.

-Ve y ayuda a los chicos con sus equipajes.- Dijo mientras entraba y detrás de ella Amber y Cris con grandes sonrisas.

-... Así que... Tu señora te manda.- Dije con una sonrisa el me fulmino con la mirada.

-Tsk, mocoso.- Dicho esto se fue y ayudo a Noah, Lysandor y Kentin con las maletas.- Ven a ayudar vago!

-Ya voy.- Murmure para ir a ayudarles.

**Noah Pov.**

-Tienen una casa hermosa.- Comento Lysandro arreglando sus cosas en el armario.

-Gracias! Espero no te moleste compartir habitación conmigo.- Dije a acomodando las colchas de su cama, me miro unos segundos.

-Por que habría de molestarme?.- Pregunto serio, solté una risa ligera.

-Por nada, pobre Castiel me apiado de él.- Murmure con una mueca, nos habíamos instalado en las habitaciones haciendo una rifa, Lysandro y yo dormiríamos juntos, Nathaniel con Armin y Kentin, Castiel con Alexy, y bueno Amber con Cris.- Después de todo existe el karma...

-Nathaniel parecía bastante aliviado con no estar con Castiel...

-Pfft.- Me cubrí la boca intentando contener la risa, Lysandro me vio con la ceja alzada.- Lo siento... Es que... La cara de .. Ok, no.

-Creo que u sentido del humor y el mio son muy diferentes.- Comento con una sonrisa.

-Bastante...

-Noah querido, tu padre y yo iremos al albergue!.- La voz de mi madre detrás de la puerta me distrajo, camine hacía la puerta y la abrí, mi mamá tenia puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de manga corta, se estaba recogiendo el cabello en una coleta alta.

-Paso algo?.- Pregunte un poco preocupado pues se veía bastante seria.

-Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, solo es Marco y Lily se enfermaron de repente y voy a ir a verlos, a tu padre lo llamaron de la oficina del alcalde al parecer su sobrino esta en la cárcel.- Informo, lo ultimo lo dijo en un suspiro.

-Taylor siempre metiéndose en problemas.- Susurre.

-Y pensar que se comportaba tan bien antes de entrar a la preparatoria.- Mi madre se cruzo de brazos pensativa.- Bueno volveremos antes de la cena ¿Ok? Diviértanse.

-Suerte.- Se fue rápidamente despidiéndose con la mano.

-Marco y Lily?.- Pregunto extrañado el victoriano.

-Es un perro y una gatita de 5 años ambos.- Conteste cerrando la puerta

-Me habías dicho que tu madre era medico veterinaria ¿Verdad?.- Asentí mirando a Lysandro.- Y tu padre?

-Abogado.- Conteste rápidamente.

-Tu que piensas hacer de tu vida?.- Pregunto sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Estoy entre... Medico Pediatra o Psicólogo... O Medico Veterinario.

-Entonces te dedicaras a la medicina si o si.- Rió un poco y yo con él.

-Por supuesto!.- Exclame con una media sonrisa.- Umm ahora que lo pienso... Cris!

-Que quieres!?.- Grito lo suficientemente fuerte.

-Sabes donde esta "eso"?.- Le grite lo mas fuerte que pude, nuestras habitaciones estaban una enfrente de la otra.

-Creo que en la cochera!.- Me grito de regreso.

-Tu y tu hermana no son nada normales.- Musito Lysandro con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.. Creo... Ok! Gracias!.- Grite.

-Ok!

-Te dije que eres raro y me dijiste "Gracias"?.- Pregunto Lysandro ladeando la cabeza.

-Una vez mi abuela me dijo " Lo raro es único así que cuando te digan raro contesta "Gracias"... A que mi abuela, esa anciana bromista.- Susurre con una sonrisa.

-Y ¿Murió?.- Pregunto Lysandro serio.

-Mi abuela?.- Asintió.- Naaa! Esa vieja es inmortal, ella vive cerca... A unos dos kilómetros de aquí.

-Eh... Ya veo.

-Bueno vamos!.- Exclame saliendo de la habitación, Lysandro salio detrás de mi.

-A donde?.- Pregunto cuando estuvo a mi lado, bajamos las escaleras.

-A el pueblo.- Conteste, justo cuando salíamos de la casa una camioneta, que probablemente era de la época de mis abuelos, se estaciono enfrente. De ella salio un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Ren?.- Pregunte ladeando la cabeza confundido, después de el salio una chica de cabello corto y de color negro con las punta de color verde, sus ojos era de un color muy extraño pero bonito, purpura era el color de sus ojos, tenia también en su rostro una enorme sonrisa.- ¿Meg?

Y de la caja de la parte de atrás salto un chico de cabello rubio y ojos del mismo color que Meg, se veía un poco malhumorado pero vamos el siempre era así, no había de que preocuparse.

-¿También Marcus?.- Pregunte aun mas confundido, Meg y Ren se lanzaron a abrazarme hasta casi asfixiarme.

-Matt! Te hemos extrañado tanto! Marc ha estado mas descontrolado de lo normal, siempre se anda metiendo en problemas y si no se pone al cien por ciento repetirá año! Waaaa!.- Lloriquearon ambos.

-Eh.. M-meg... R-re-ren... No re-respiro.- Ambos me soltaron y exclamaron un "Ups".- Uf... También los extrañe... Por cierto este es mi amigo Lysandro!

-Hola.- Saludo Lysandro con una sonrisa, Meg y Ren lo miraron unos segundo y se lanzaron a él con grandes sonrisas.

-Eres amigo del Instituto de Noah? El es guapo ¿Te gusta?.- Pregunto Meg con una gran sonrisa, Lysandro se sonrojo un poco.

-Meg.- Puse una mano en su hombro y la mire con una sonrisa.

-Ay no! Esa sonrisa!.- Grito aterrada para luego esconderse detrás de Ren.

-Wa! Cobarde no te esconda detrás de mi!.- Grito alarmado el pelinegro.

-Lysandro ellos son Megan y Ren, son amigos del jardín de infancia, y Marcus es asiste a la academia con mi hermana es un año mayo que ella y menor que nosotros.- Dije apuntando a cada uno.- Tal vez sean idiotas pero... Bueno son buenos.

-Oe!Se un poco mas amable!.- Dijo molesto Marcus, suspire y le sonreí.

-Bien ahora me vas a decir... Por que rayos te estas haciendo un delincuente.- Me cruce de brazos y lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No te interesa.- Musito imitando mi posición.

-Ah? ¿Que no me interesa? ¿Sabes cuanto de mi tiempo invertí en ti para que pasaras los exámenes del año pasado?.- El hizo una mueca y suspiro.

-Lo siento...

-Ya, ahora promete que trataras de pasar el año.- Me acerque a él y puse una mano sobre su cabeza, a pesar de ser menos me ganaba por unos cuantos centímetros.

-L-lo prometo.- Murmuro.

-Bien...Vayamos al pueblo! Ven Lysandro.- Jale a Lysandro del brazo hacia la cochera, no se opuso y me siguió obedientemente, al llegar a la cochera ahí estaba, tapada con una carpa de color negro, sonreí emocionado y quite la carpa dejando a la vista mi querida y preciada, motocicleta. Era una motocicleta negra, la había arreglado con mi padre fueron 3 meses de largos trabajo duro y en vela.

-Es tuya?.- Pregunto Lysandro.

-Si! Oh querida ¿Como has estado? ¿Te han estado limpiando bien?.- Murmure acariciando mi preciado moto, mi primer amor.

-Ja ja ¿Que estas haciendo?.- Lysandro parecía divertido, lo mire con una sonrisa de lado y la cela alzada.

-Estas celoso de mi primer amor?.

-Eh?... No ¿Por que habría de estarlo?.- Pregunto con la ceja alzada, pus mis manos sobre su pecho.

-Vamos Lys, solo es una motocicleta.- Susurre, suspiro y me tomo por los hombros.

-Cierto, cierto.- Dijo avergonzado, sonreí internamente. Desde aquel día en que comimos helado nos habíamos hecho un poco mas cercanos, lo suficiente como para que me cantara sus canciones cuando estaban en proceso o me mostrara las letras, eso era bueno.- Noah hay algo que me intriga un poco.

-Que es?.- Pregunte limpiando con un trapo la moto.

-Antes esa chica, Megan, te llamo "Matt" y bueno...

-Ah! Eso, me llamo Noah Matthew así que...- Soltó un "Oh".- Je je creo que todavía ahí mucho que aprender el uno de otro ¿No crees?

-Tenemos mucho tiempo para eso.- Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Cierto.

-Matt dice Meg que si quieres venir con nosotros al pueblo.- Marcus apareció con cara de poco amigos.

-Uh? Claro pero iré con Lysandro en la motocicleta.- Dije apuntando a Lysandro, Marcus lo miro mal unos instante.

-Tsk, como quieras.- Se fue pateando una lata que estaba tirada en el suelo.

-Marcus!.- Grite pero no regreso ni volteo, me lleve la mano a la frente.- ¿Que rayos le paso a este chico?

-Se veía enojado, casi diría que celoso.- Susurro Lysandro.

¿Celoso? Claro, eso explicaba su mala cara desde que vio a Lysandro, ese chico...

-Saliste con el antes?.- Pregunto el victoriano.

-Um algo así.- Murmure con la mirada perdida.- Pero creo que nuestra relación solo se basaba en el sexo, cuando el quería descargase lo hacíamos igual pasaba conmigo.

-Ya veo.- Murmuro Lysandro con la mirada baja.

-Siento contarte cosas desagradables.- Medio sonreí, me miro con la ceja alzada.

-No es desagradable.- Dijo serio.

-Gracias...

-No me crees?.- Pregunto, su voz se notaba algo molesta, se acerco a mi.

-Si, te creo... .- Murmure apartando la mirada de la suya Lysandro hacia que me sintiera desorientado aun mas de lo que normalmente era.

-Noah.- Susurro cerca de mi.

-Mh?.- Sentí su respiración en mi oído.

-No eres desagradable.- Susurro en mi oído, su voz me resultaba irresistible en estos momento, voltee mi rostro para verlo, estaba cerca y demasiado. Poso sus grande manos en mi cintura y yo las misa en su espalda.

-L-lysandro?... - Susurre nervioso, sentí mis mejillas arder probablemente estaba mas rojo que el cabello de castiel.

-Adorable.- ¿¡Adorable!? ¿Yo? Se acerco y mordió mi labio inferior, me acerque más a el para poder besarle pero se alejo con una sonrisa.- Tenemos que ir al pueble ¿No?

-Eh...

-Me pregunto como sera el pueblo.- Murmuro pensativo, me cubrí la cara con las manos avergonzado, el idiota había cortado de una manera miserable el beso, sentía mi cara caliente , y mi cabeza daba vueltas el olor que desprendía de Lysandro era a maderas, un olor que encajaba a la perfección con él. Sentí su mano tomar la mía y entrelazar los dedos con los míos, apoyo su barbilla en mi cabeza.- Probablemente me gustas.

-Eh lo mismo digo.- Murmure

-Que lindos~

-Eh?

-Tome muy buenas fotos!.- Cris y Amber estaban mirando la escena con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Yo siempre pensé que andabas tras el trasero de mi hermano.- Dijo Amber con una sonrisilla.

-Eh...

-Esta va para el álbum.- Exclamo feliz Cris con su cámara.

-Entonces ya es oficial?.- Pregunto Alexy apareciendo y detrás de él Kentin.

-Oh! Felicidades chicos.- Dijo Kentin con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

-Por eso estaban tan raros estas ultimas semanas.- Mascullo Castiel quien venia con Nathaniel.

-Felicidades.- Dijo el rubio lanzando confeti _¿De donde rayos saco el confeti?._

-Oigan, nosotros no... .- Hablo Lysandro.

-No trates de ocultarlo mas amigo mío, esta bien.- Dijo Castiel alzando su pulgar.

-Yey!.- Exclamo Alexy levantando los brazos.

-Pero nosotros no...- Ahora trate de decir yo.

-Ya no hay nada de que avergonzarse, en fin aquí hay gays de sobra.- Dijo despreocupada Amber.

-Oye!.- Se quejaron Kentin y Castiel.

-Por cierto donde esta Armin?.- Pregunto Alexy viendo a Cris.

-Esta jugando Outlast* .-Contesto Cris, Alexy ladeo la cabeza.

-Un juego nuevo?.- Pregunto Kentin uniéndose a la conversación.

-Es de terror ¿Vamos a hacerle compañía?.- Pregunto Cris.

-Un juego de terror no le hará daño a nadie.- Dijo Castiel encogiéndose de hombros.

-GYAAAAAAA! NO ME MATES GORDO FEO!.- Gritaron desde adentro de la casa. Claro Armin ya estaba en problemas y seguro morirá, en el juego claro esta.

-Um... Si vamos.- Y así todos se fueron ignorándonos por completo.

Lysandro y yo nos quedamos parados ahí sin poder explicar nada bien.

-Nos ignoraron.- Murmuro viendo por el lugar donde habían desaparecido.

-Lo hicieron.- Musite- Ah que bien se sentirá golpearlos!

-Trata de no hacerlo mucho.

-Sobre eso... No prometo nada..- Sonreí y emprendí mi camino hacia la cacería, ya después iría al pueblo. Después de una larga y desastrosa persecución, Lysandro y yo aclaramos a nuestros poco inteligentes amigos que no estábamos saliendo. Aunque claro eso posiblemente se puede arreglar, pronto.

**.:´*`:. **

**Bloopers o extras! Yey hace tiempo que no hago unos xD**

**¿Por que? D:**

-P-pero Armin! Si te dejo ahora...

-Huye a ti te ira peor si te quedas, Amber, Nathaniel y Alexy están escondidos en el sótano, yo seré la carnada si salgo vivo de esto... .- Susurro Armin amos chicos estaba escondidos detrás de un sofá de la casa.

-Armin.- Lloriqueo Cris.

-Corre y no mires atrás.- Dicho esto salio de su escondite.- Oye! Estoy aquí, persigue me a mi!

Armin se fue corriendo y detrás de él una sombra que llevaba algo en su mano, Cris salio disparada hacia el sótano tardo en abrir la puerta pero al final la abrió.

-Cris!.- Susurro Alexy aliviado, Cris se lanzo a abrazar a el peli-azul.- Y Armin?

-Yo... él...

-GYAAAAAAAA! NO!.- Se escucho el aterrado grito de Armin, todos se estremecieron Alexy y Cris cayeron al piso de rodillas mientras se cubrían la boca y soltaban un sollozo.

-Armin.- Sollozo Alexy.- Si tan solo yo... Ugh...

-Tu no tienes la culpa... Fui yo quien lo dejo atrás.- Se lamento Cris, Nathaniel bufó.

-Vamos no pasa nada, no pasa de que le de unos cuanto golpes, vivirá.- Dijo despreocupado el rubio.

-Pero... No sera el mismo..- Lagrimeo Alexy.

-NO TEN PIEDAD DE MI! POR FAVOR!.- Otra vez el grito de Armin hizo que se estremecieran todo. Después de eso todo quedo e silencio pocos minutos pasaran y unas pisadas se oyeron cerca, Cris se escondió detrás de un montón de cajas y Alexy con ella, Nathaniel debajo de las escaleras y Amber detrás de un sofá viejo cubriéndose con una manta. La puerta del sótano se abrió y se escucharon los escalones crujir con cada paso que bajaba del atacante.

-Eh~ No hay nadie aquí, que lastima~

Cris tembló en su lugar al igual que Alexy.

-Je je te encontré~

-Wa! .- Grito aterrado Nathaniel.- O-Oye suéltame!

-Te portaste mal mira que ignorarme, eres un niño malo~

-Que me sueltes te digo!.- El atacante tomo a Nath del brazo y con su mano libre levanto el bate dispuesto a darle un buen golpe, pero gracias a Dios, buda o cualquier dios, el atacante cayo al suelo sobándose la cabeza.

-Wa! Castiel me golpeaste muy fuerte eso dolió!.- Se quejo el "atacante" en el suelo.

-Te lo tienes bien merecido, mira que dejarme atado a la cama ¿Quien rayos te crees?.- Pregunto molesto el pelirrojo.

-Era para que Nath hiciera lo que quiera contigo!

-¿Que le paso a Armin?.- Pregunto Alexy saliendo de su escondite con Cris.

-Ah! Borre su progreso en el juego.- Dijo sonriente Noah.

-NOOOOOO! OTRA VEZ TU GORDO FEO!.- Grito Armin desesperado.

**Mi primer amor?**

-Oh! Eres tan hermosa, brillas tanto que tengo que usar lentes de sol, cuando tenga la mayoría de edad te montare como nunca antes te había montado.- Murmuraba Noah acariciando esas curvas y acariciando todo lo que podía.- Te amo tanto...

-Estas engañando a Lysandro?.- Pregunto Kentin viendo a Noah, este se sobresalto.

-No y nosotros no estamos saliendo... Hum!.

-Es igual lo estas engañando.

-Quien esta engañando a quien?.- Pregunto Lysandro apareciendo.

-Noah a ti.- Contesto Kentin.

-Oh! Que cruel, hieres mi corazón.- Dijo "triste" Lysandro.

-Yo no te estoy engañando!.- Grito Noah avergonzado.

-Noah te esta engañando?.- Pregunto Castiel apareciendo de la nada.

-Que mal y eso que todavía no empiezan a salir.- Dijo Nathaniel decepcionado ¿Cuando había aparecido él?

-Eso me rompe el corazón.- Dijo Amber con una mano en el pecho ¿Ella también? Minutos después todos estaba consolando a Lysandro por el "engaño" de Noah.

* * *

**Kyaaa!**

**Respecto a los tres nuevos persnajes: Marcus es menor por un año que Noah y mayor que Cris, Noah era su tutor en algunas materias ya que el es un idiota, Megan es su hermana mayor ella esta con Noah desde el Jardin de infancia como ya se dijo anteriormente, Ren también esa amigo de la infancia de Noah, Meg y Ren son muy alegres e impulsivos son de la edad de Noah, Marcus el bueno es el típico chic frió solo un poco, bueno mas de ellos en el sig cap...**

**Espero les haya gustado! Que debería decirles? Solo que amo a Marcus... Espero ustedes no lo vayan a odiar u.u El viene a hacer cosas mala! turururu tu tu~**

**Por cierto ¿Se han dado cuenta de que mis caps son cada vez mas largos? Tal vez es por que no tengo mucho que hacer por el momento... e.e**

**Noah: Floja...**

**Cállate****! Respecto a este cap, dude mucho en si dejarlo así o no, le cambien varias cosillas ji ji ji, tenia planeado un beso entre dos personas pero eso sera para el próximo cap...Y ammm una sorpresilla~ **

**Noah: Ella enserio lo esta pensando y mucho... Esa sorpresilla... e.e**

**Sip, bueno hace ya algún tiempo me preguntaron si Noah era uke o seme y yo conteste "No se tu que crees que sea" creo que si conteste eso... Realmente yo tampoco lo se... Pero obviamente yo nunca veré a Lysandro como uke... NUNCA! Por cierto "Outlast" es un juego de terror que salio el año pasado... Yo lo jugué con mi primo y mierda que casi me cago! T-T... Pero me encanto~**

**Castiel: A nadie le interesa.**

**Mooo que malo! Bueno el cumple Noah en el siguiente cap y etto... Gracias por su reviews y sus favoritos y follows las amo Q/./Q Espero sus bellisimos Reviews**

**Noah: Espero mis regalos se que me regalaran algo OwO**

**Besos y nos leemos pronto, que la barbarosidad las acompañe!**

**Noah: Vio Kung fu panda... No tuvo mucha infancia.**

**Bubble Black n.n**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola amores!**

**Noah: Viene feliz por que le gusta alguien... Para hacer un fic claro.**

**Oh! Pero que dices, no creo que me guste ademas no digas cosas que no son tuyas Hum! Aparte ya tiene tiempo que lo vi... Pero hasta ahora me entro una idea...**

**Noah: *Imitando la voz de la autora* Mi corazón hace "doki doki" cuando lo veo y sonríe, es tan amable y genial lastima que solo lo pueda ver en el anime *Termina su mala imitación* Joder es lo mismo de siempre! Tenias planeado otro fic y no lo terminase por que las ideas se te fueron!**

**Callate! Bueno dejando de lado eso... Espero hayan tenido una linda semana la mía lo fue (Milagro!) En el cap de hoy habrá mucho... No se como llamarlo...!**

**Castiel: Te ves estúpida.**

**Tu te ves estupido.**

**Nathaniel: Los dos se ven estúpidos.**

**Alexy: Listas para leer?**

**Armin: Ready! GO!...**

**Todos: ¿Eh?**

* * *

**Noah Pov**.

Las gotas de sudor caía desde su frente recorriendo su rostro hasta bajar por su barbilla y cuello perdiéndose entre el sudor de su pecho, los jadeos y gemidos provenientes de mi boca mezclándose con los de él, mi garganta estaba seca, mi mene desordenada y mi cuerpo caliente, necesitaba más. Cuando se lo pedí no dudo en dar embestidas cada vez mas fuertes y profundas, llevo una de mis piernas a su hombro mientras que la otra la aferre a su cintura.

La habitación se lleno con los sonidos de la cama rechinar, gemidos y jadeos, el olor a sexo era fuerte dentro de esas cuatro paredes. En un movimiento rápido me hizo quedar de espaldas a él con las caderas alzadas y el rostro contra el colchón de la cama, apreté las sabanas mordí la almohada tratando de acallar los vergonzosos sonidos que provenían de mi boca, los embistes se hicieron mas fuertes y profundos, rayando el lo brusco, sentí como mordía mi espalda y apretaba mis caderas.

-Marcus...

Me senté de golpe mirando para todos lados, todavía estaba oscuro y se oían los casi inaudibles ronquidos de Lysandro. Me peine el cabello hacia atrás con los dedos mientras suspiraba ¿Que rayos pasaba conmigo? Estaba bien que tuviera esa clase de sueños en el pasado pero ahora me gustaba Lysandro ¿Cierto?... ¿Verdad?

-Mierda... .- Masculle, tome el reloj de mesa que estaba en la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de mi cama _3:15 a.m_. Suspire con pesadez y me levante de la cama, Lysandro se removió un poco en la cama de al lado y se sentó.

-Noah?.- Pregunto con voz adormilada, lo vi con la poca luz que había, tenia el cabello completamente desordenado y un hilo de saliva recorriendo su barbilla, se limpio la saliva y tallo sus ojos.

-Eh? Vuelve a dormir Lys, voy al baño...

-Esta bien.- Se volvió a acostar tapándose con la colcha por completo, segundos después escuche de nuevo sus leves ronquidos reí un poco ate lo rápido que se dormía el victoriano. Me levante de mi cama, tome una chaqueta ligera con capucha de color azul cielo y me lo puse, las noches a veces podían algo frescas y hoy no era la excepción , me puse los tenis y me encamine a la puerta, salí del cuarto y baje rápidamente las escaleras, necesitaba despejarme y que mejor manera de hacerlo que ir a caminar un rato entre los arboles y pinos que estaba cerca. Una maravillosa y pacifica caminata nocturna

-Agh... Odio los sueños.- Gruñí caminando entre los grandes arboles y pateando algunas rocas que se me atravesaban.

-No es bueno que odies los sueños.- Oí decir me sobresalte al escuchar a alguien detrás de mi, me voltee lentamente y me tome con la intensa mirada de Marcus.

-Que haces aquí?.- Pregunte llevándome las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta, retome mi caminata.

-Suelo caminar a estas horas ¿Y tu?.- Pregunto caminando a mi lado.

-Tuve un extraño sueño.

-Un sueño pervertido.- Me miro con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tu...! Que...? Ah!.

-Siempre te he leído con facilidad.

-Por desgracia.- Murmure con un leve sonrojo, lo escuche reír un poco.

-Como te ha ido en u nuevo Instituto?.

-Mejor que aquí ¿Tu madre como ha estado?

-Mejor aunque sigue con ese vació que dejo mi padre.- Cierto, su padre había muerto hace un año y medio. Hice una mueca y el lo noto.- No e preocupes hemos estado saliendo adelante solo, aunque Meg no es de mucha ayuda.

-Ja sigues siendo cruel con tu hermana mayor.- Me detuve y me apoye contra el tronco de un árbol, Marcus se quedo delante de mi.- Como has estado?

-Bastante bien ¿Tu?

-Igual ¿Ya te conseguiste un linda novia?.- Me fulmino con la mirada y se fue acercando a mi lentamente, me acorralo contra el tronco.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes ¿No? Solo me gustas tu.- Susurro en mi oído, mordió el lóbulo y paso a lamer mi cuello.

-M-marcus... Para... Me gusta alguien.- Me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Eso quiere decir que aun no estas saliendo con él, no hay problema mientras no se entere ¿No?.- El problema con Marcus era que es muy persistente, desde la primera vez que se declaro le dije "Lo siento pero esto no puede ser" no por que no me gustara por que en ese tiempo claro que me gustaba, pero no quería arrastrarlo conmigo, si de por si las personas del pueblo hablaban de mis preferencias y esas cosas pero claro con el paso del tiempo les dio igual, no quería que el también fuera rechazado por los demás. Sentí su mano adentrarse en el pantalón de lana que llevaba puesto.

-Ma-marcus... Por favor... No.- Lo mire con los ojos llorosos, me miro con una sonrisa.

-Eres bueno provocando me.- Empezó a frotarme por encima de los boxers, me cubrí la boca con la mano y trate de no mirar abajo.- te gusta?

-... .- No conteste, no valía la pena y menos con él, disfrutaba de oírme y verme suplicar. Me dio la vuelta estampando me contra el ronco, tomo mis caderas y pego su dureza en mi trasero, ahogue un grito.

-Solo voy a frotarlo ¿Si?.- Susurro en mi oído, escondí el rostro entre mis brazos.

-Marcus, detente.- Mi voz sonó patética, demasiado... Soy patético...

-Por que? Te gusta ¿No?.- Continuo frotándose contra mi, llevo su a mi erección bajando en el proceso los pantalones y el bóxer lo suficiente, comenzó a masturbarme de manera lenta subiendo y bajando, apretando de vez en cuando la punta.

-Ah... Mgh

-Que sonidos mas eróticos haces.- Mordió con delicadeza mi cuello para después lamer, me estaba perdiendo tanto en el placer que sentí en ese momento que olvide la cosa mas importante... Lysandro ¿Como podía estar haciéndole esto? No estábamos saliendo pero sentía que lo traicionaba con lo que estaba haciendo, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, y como pude, empuje a Marcus lejos de mi este me miro sorprendido.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer!.- Grite molesto, me acomode los pantalones y los boxers.- Estúpido! Cabeza hueca! Insensible!

Me fui corriendo a casa mientras le gritaba mas insultos que se me ocurrían, abrí la puerta de la casa lo mas rápido que pude y subí las escaleras igual, llegue a mi cuarto con la respiración entrecortada, jadeando y el único y mas importante problema... Una erección entre mis piernas. Tome algo de ropa del armario y entre al baño... _A darse una ducha fría entonces_.

**Lysandro Pov.**

_Lo siento..._

Abrí los ojos perezosamente pues la luz se colaba por una abertura de las cortinas, me senté en la cama quitando las colchas en el proceso me talle los ojos con el dorso de la mano y di un bostezo, mire a los lados, y pude ver que Noah aun dormía plácidamente, su rostro estaba en mi dirección así que podía verlo con claridad _ Tiene unas pestañas largas, no me había dado cuenta._

Me levante de la cama dirigiéndome al armario con paso lento, no debía ser tan tarde ya que había poco ruido en la casa, tome una camisa de manga corta verde junto con un chaleco negro y pantalones de mezclilla, había traído ropa mas casual por el simple hecho de que Rosalya la empaco para mi, Leigh había asegurado que la ropa iba de acuerdo a mi imagen así que estaba bien. Entre a el baño y encendí la regadera, primero salio agua fría para después ser sustituida por la caliente, el baño fue de lo mas relajador, pero tenia un sentimiento extraño que no me dejaba estar tranquilo "_Lo siento" _ se repetía una y otras vez en mi mente ¿Por que? Ni siquiera lo entendía, justamente era la voz de Noah la que decía esas palabras. Un sueño, tal vez.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejándome a Noah quien se estaba quitando la camisa parecía aun adormilado y lo comprobé cuando dio un gran bostezo.

-Noah esta ocupado.- Dije tallando me el brazo, abrió los ojos de golpe y salio apresurado azotando la puerta.

-Lo siento!.- Grito desde el otro lado de la puerta, sonreí de lado y seguí tallando mi cuerpo. Cuando salí no había nadie en la habitación y la cama de Noah ya estaba arreglada.

-Feliz Cumpleaños!.- Oí que gritaban desde abajo ¿Hoy era 15? Seque mi cabello con la toalla rápidamente y salí de la habitación, baje las escaleras con calma, la cocina no estaba muy lejos de donde terminaban las escaleras así que pude ver a Noah ser sofocado por los abrazos de Cristal, su madre, Amber y Megan, _creo que así se llamaba la chica de antes_.

-Ya suéltenlo! Esta apunto de morir!.- Grito el chico de cabello negro y ojos azules con un puchero, _Creo que ese es... ¿Ren?_.- Ademas yo también quiero abrazarlo.

-Pues solo hazlo y ya.- Dijo con una sonrisa el rubio... _¿Marcus?_

-Cierto!.- El pelinegro se lanzo a abrazar a Noah haciendo que todas cayeran al suelo, el padre de Noah rió a carcajada limpia mientras ayudaba a su esposa a levantarse, esta también se carcajeaba. Nathaniel ayudo a Amber mientras que Castiel a Megan y Armin a Cristal, entre y le extendí una mano a Noah quien todavía estaba en el piso, tomo mi mano y se levanto murmurando "Me golpe el trasero y ahora me duele, insensibles" rei ante eso y el me miro con la ceja alzada.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- Susurre, el sonrio de lado y me abrazo.

-Gracias!.- Exclamo feliz, todos nos estaban viendo atentos y mas e padre de Noah, se veía como un padre que no quiere entregar a su hija.

-Cariño los niños crecen.- Escuche decir a la madre de Noah.

-Pues lo míos no! Hum.- Se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño, Noah se rió de la cara de su padre se soltó de mi y fue a abrazarlo.- Mi niño... Snif... Y pensar que están entre tantas bestias...

-Oye viejo! ¿A quien llamas bestia?.- Grito molesto Marcus y con una sonrisa de lado.

- Cuida tu lenguaje mocoso, soy abogado.- Dijo el señor Dumont.

-Cristian, deja a los chicos.- Le regaño la señora Marie.- Ahora ve a limpiar las hojas secas del jardín.

-Si querida.- Castiel se empezó a reír, el señor Dumont lo tomo por el brazo y se lo llevo con el.

-Suéltame viejo!

-Esta bien que se vayan los dos?.- Pregunto Nathaniel con la ceja levantada.

-Oh! Si se llevan bastante bien, ademas entre los dos pueden limpiar las hojas.- Dijo la señora Marie con una sonrisa.- Querido por que no te vas a duchar y luego vas al pueblo a dar una vuelta? Queremos preparar todo aquí y bueno...

-Claro.- Noah se rasco la mejilla y se fue escaleras arriba, la señora Marie se acerco a mi y me hizo una seña para que me inclinara.

-Pasa algo?.- Pregunte ella sonrió.

-Podrías ir con Noah al pueblo? Normalmente se lo pediría a Marcus pero...

-Ah! ¿Por que yo no puedo llevarlo?.- Pregunto molesto el rubio.

-Por que a ti te necesito para otra cosa.- La mujer lo miro mal por unos segundo para después regresar su mirada a mi.- Puedes? Serian unas hora a lo mucho tres, se que tu y mi hijo se llevan bien, Cris me lo dijo y Amber lo confirmo.

-S-sobre so... Vera yo...

-No te preocupes, con tal de que Noah este feliz me da igual con quien salga, si es hombre, mujer o humanoide... Bueno ese ultimo no... .- Se rió levemente y me miro con una cálida sonrisa.- Cuento contigo?

-Claro.- Acepte correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

-Bien! Ahora todos saben que es lo que tiene que hacer!.

-Si, señora!.- Todos hicieron un gracioso saludo militar y salieron disparados por toda la cocina, Alexy, Amber y Cris se fueron a la sala, Nathaniel y Armin al sótano, Megan, Ren y Marcus se quedaron en la cocina buscando ingredientes en las alacenas y refrigerador. El chico rubio se acerco a mi con una sonrisa de lado.

-Espero no lo lleves a un lugar extraño contigo, el único que puede excitar a Noah soy yo.- Después de decir eso se fue junto a Megan quien lo golpeo con el codo.

Marcus en verdad era un persona descarada, decir ta les cosas me hacia tener ganas de darle un buen golpe, pero por ser el cumpleaños de Noah, y por que no iba de acuerdo a mis principios, no lo haría. Noah bajo después de algunos minutos con una camisa a cuadros roja desabrochada y debajo una camiseta de tirante negra, un pantalón de mezclilla rasgado y una botas estilo militar de color café. Tenía el cabellos revuelto y húmedo.

-Te vez bien.- Le dije con una sonrisa, el bufo.

-Soy mas sexy con mi pijama.- Rió ante su comentario y yo con él.

-Tampoco te vez mal con pijama.

-Gracias por tu cumplido... Ahora vamos al pueblo!.- Me tomo del brazo y me jalo fuera de la casa dirigiéndose a la cochera.- Hoy no iremos en la motocicleta...

-Por que?.- Pregunte extrañado, antes se veía bastante emocionado con ir a el pueblo en la motocicleta.

-Traeré a la abuela... No creo que se vea cool que mi abuelo venga en la motocicleta.

-Cierto...

-Iremos en el auto de mamá.- Asentí lo vi sacar unas llaves de el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Sabes manejar?.- Pregunte curioso, el me miro serio.

-Creo?.- Contesto ladeando la cabeza, eso no era una respuesta.

- Crees?... Dime que no vas a manejar sin saber.- Pedí casi suplique, se cubrió la boca tratando de sofocar carcajadas, me vio con una sonrisa después de su repentino ataque.

-Claro que se manejar! Parecías tan preocupado.- Llevo su mano a mi mejilla y me sonrió cálida mente, pero en sus ojos puede notar culpabilidad, retiro su mano y se volteo.- Lo siento, vayámonos.

¿Otra vez? Ese lo siento que escuche en sueños, tuve un extraño sentimiento en mi corazón, me dolía y es que ese "Lo siento" se escuchaba como si estuviera rechazándome, entonces lo recordé, Noah había despertado en la madrugada, recuerdo haber preguntado a donde iba y me conteste que al baño, luego sentí un agradable aroma a manzanas entreabrí lo ojos y vi a Noah sentado en la orilla de la cama en la que yo dormía, se cubría el rostro con las manos y sollozaba "Lo siento" fue lo que escuche de sus labios, como tenia demasiado sueño volví a dormir . Lo tome por el brazo y lo acorrale contra el auto.

-Me estas rechazando?.- Pregunte serio, el me miro sorprendido y empezó a negar.

-Por que lo haría? Digo, realmente me gustas... No tengo razones para rechazarte...

-Entonces por que te disculpaste?.- Pregunte apoyando mi frente en su hombro.- Por que llorabas?

-E-eh!... Me viste?.- Pregunto con la voz quebrada.

-Solo recuerdo poco... Dime ¿Que pasa?.- Pregunte aun con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-Cuando te dije que iba a ir al baño en la madrugada, realmente salí a caminar, me encontré en el camino con Marcus y... .- Parecía estar pensando profundamente el si decirme o no.

-Paso algo?.- Pregunte preocupado aunque mas que preocupado era molesto casi podría decir que me sentía celoso de Marcus.

-Él me toco... Pero yo me deje así que fue un error de ambos, pero no paso a mayores ya que lo empuje y salí huyendo.- Se cubrió la cara con las manos.- Yo quería decirte antes pero tenia miedo... Sentía que te estaba traicionando, aunque no estemos saliendo pero lo sentía así, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que me lo dijiste.- Lo abrace y acaricie su cabeza, debió de tener mucho valor para decirme algo así después de todo, aunque me sentía enojado y no era precisamente con Noah, sabia que él también se había dejado llevar pero lo detuvo y por lo que entendí Marcus había empezado.- Se mi novio entonces, así él se alejara y si te vuelve a tocar lo pondré en su lugar.

-E-eh!?

-Para que esperar más? Tu me gusta yo te gusto, eso es suficiente ¿No?

-S-si... - Lo vi ruborizarse _Que lindo._

-Entonces ya somos novios ¿Eh?

-Si... Hum .- Volteo a ver a otro lado y yo sonreí abiertamente.

-Todavía no van al pueblo!? Ya váyanse!.- Grito Cris desde afuera de la cochera, Noah y yo entramos al auto y partimos rumbo al pueblo.

**Noah Pov.**

Cuando llegamos al pueblo el primer lugar que visite fue el jardín de niños, Lysandro no entendía el por que quería ir allí pero me acompaño sin decir nada. Entramos y muchos niños revolotearon a mi alrededor con grandes sonrisas para luego correr en otra dirección.

-Esta bien que entremos así?.- Pregunto Lysandro mirando a todos lados.

-Si, conozco a la directora y la mayoría de las maestras y maestros que están aquí.- Conteste yendo directamente a uno de los salones, en el cual estuve de niño, al llegar pude ver a una mujer de cabello pelirrojo, este si era natural, con ojos azules y piel blanca, ya era una señora mayor pues se notaban las arrugas cuanto sonreía pero no eran tan notorias. Esa era mi antigua maestra, la cual amaba como a una segunda madre

-Maestra Hana!.- Exclame agitando mi mano con una sonrisa, entre al salón de clases lleno de niños que me miraban curioso, ella me miro sorprendida y camino hasta mi me abrazo fuerte y yo a ella.

-Cariño! Cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿Has estado bien?.- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Si! Por cierto este es mi ami... Eh? ¿Lysandro?.- Mire a todos lados en busca del peli-blanco pero no lo localizaba _¿¡Se perdió!?._

-Paso algo Noah? .- Pregunto preocupada la maestra Hana.

-Perdí a Lysandro?... ¡Perdí a Lysandro!.- Grite aterrado, seguramente Rosalya y Leigh me mataran cuando sepan que lo perdí.

-Viniste al jardín de niños, trajiste a un niño contigo y lo perdiste? Noah ¿Quien fue la persona que te puso de niñera?.- Pregunto Hana suspirando.

-No es...

-Maestra, me encontré a este príncipe cuando venia de tomar agua ¿Me lo puedo quedar?.- Se oyó una voz chillona, la voz de una niña, me gire y vi a una pequeña rubia de ojos rosados tomando de la mano a Lysandro que parecía aliviado. Corri con los brazos extendidos, Lysandro parecía avergonzado, levante en brazos a la pequeña rubia, parecía una linda muñeca.

-Linda~

-Eh? .- Escuche a Lysandro, lo volteo a ver y tenia una cara confundida.

-Tu quien eres?.- Pregunto la pequeña en mis brazos, tenia una pequeña mueca, sus mejilla estaban rosadas y su largo cabellos rubio caía en cascada por su espalda, el vestido celeste de volantes con una gran moño a un costado la hacia ver demasiado tierna.

-Soy Noah Dumont, gracias por traer a mi amigo.- La baje y acaricie su cabeza, ella sonrió.

-No hay problema el príncipe me gusta, no vuelvas a perder a tus amigos, seria malo si ya no los encuentras, se mas responsables.- Dicho esto se fue a sentar... _Una niña me regaño..._

-Jaja ella te regaño... Perdona a Tiara ella es un poco especial... .- Dijo mi antigua maestra sentándose en su escritorio.- Y bien ¿Quienes tu amigo?

-Ah! Cierto... Lysandro como de te puedes perder en este lugar! Estaba realmente asustado, enserio que eres despistado, pensé que me estabas siguiendo ¿Cuando te separaste de mi? No entiendo en verdad.- Bufe molesto y Lysandro inclino un poco su cabeza.

-Lo siento estaba viendo un árbol de color rosa y me entretuve pensé "En verdad es muy hermoso ¿Como se llamara?" cuando me di cuenta ya no estabas, lo siento.- Mascullo avergonzado, acaricie su cabeza y suspire derrotado.

-Esta bien... Los presentare correctamente, Lysandro ellas es mi antigua maestras de preescolar Hana Stiller, Maestra él es Lysandro Ainsworth un amigo del Instituto al que asisto ahora.- Lysandro estrecho su mano con Hana.

-Un gusto.

-Igual .- La pelirroja sonrió y le devolvió el apretón. Lysandro me vio con una cara seria.

-Pensé que ya estábamos saliendo.- Murmuro, me sonroje.

-Ah! Cierto, cierto que tonto soy!.- Reí nerviosamente y Hana se rió de mi.

-Solo tienes que decir que es tu novio y ya, cariño.- Dijo ella llevándose una mano a la mejilla y mirándome.

-Lo siento... Y como ha estado todo aquí?.- Pregunte mirando a todos los niños que miraban curiosos a Lysandro.

-Señor!.- Uno de los niños levanto su manita.- Su cabello es natural?

-Eh? Yo?.- Lysandro se apunto con el dedo confundido, el niño asintió.

-Cierto, yo también me lo he estado preguntado todo este tiempo.- Dije viéndolo fijamente, al percatase de mi mirada sonrojo un poco.

-Por que tus ojos son tan raros?.- Pregunto otro de los niños.

-Eh...

-Bueno a eso se le llama heterocromía, es una anomalía en la que los iris son de diferente color, es muy rara ya que no s presenta con frecuencia.- Dijo la maestra Hana, los niños soltaron un "Oh" con sus caritas iluminadas.

-Entonces el señor es especial?.- Pregunto una niñita de cabello castaño.

-Por así decirlo.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Eh...

-Señor! Aun no me ha dicho si su cabello es natural.- El niño de antes levanto la mano aun mas alto, tenia las cejas levemente fruncidas y un puchero adorable.

-Ah, si es natural.- Contesto Lysandro agarrándose el cabello.

-Wooo! Enserio?.- Pregunte emocionado.

-Eso es algo que ya deberías saber ¿No? Después de todo son novios, ya lo debes de haber visto antes fufu~.

-Maestra Hana! .- Exclame sonrojado, ella se carcajeo y los niños miraban sin entender del todo lo que pasaba.- Bueno, no importa, vine a decirle que vaya a celebrar con nosotros mi cumpleaños, puede llevar a su señor e hijo.

-Claro que iré querido, tenlo por seguro.- Acepto con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bueno eso es todo! Iré por la abuela!.- Exclame.

-Oh! Esta bien, se alegrara de verte.- Dijo ella, asentí y salí con Lysandro del salón de clases.

-Te gustan los niños?.- Pregunto de repente Lysandro cuando salimos del Jardín de Niños.

-Si, aun mas ya que no creo que sea padre alguna vez.- Dije rascándome la mejilla.- Vamos caminando a la casa de la abuela, esta cerca así que no necesitamos el auto.

-Esta bien...

-Oye.

-¿Si?

-Enserio tu cabello es natural?.- Pregunte con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa de lado.

-Lo dudas?.- Pregunto divertido.

-Un poco.- Conteste encogiéndome de hombros.

-Me ofendes, pero si es natural.- Se agarro el cabello y lo alboroto con su mano. Después de una pequeña caminata llegamos a la casa de la abuela, siempre dejaba abierta la puerta así que no había necesidad de tocar. Entre y todo estaba callado a excepción de unos ligeros ruidos que venían de la parte de atrás, camine hacia la puerta trasera y la abrí, ahí estaba mi abuela vertiendo alimento en un recipiente, pronto unos 5 conejos de diferentes colores se acercaron al recipiente y comieron gustosos el contenido, una mancha blanca con café se abalanzo sobre mi tirándome al piso, pegue un grito de sorpresa y sentí mi cara babosa y húmeda.

-Waaa! Coronel! Bájate.- Grite cubriéndome la cara con los brazos y no ser victima de la lengua del enorme perros San bernardo.

-Oh! Coronel, bájate y ven aquí.- Ordeno la voz de mi abuela, más el perro no le hizo caso y siguió lamiéndome.- Ummm hice lo que pude.

-No me jodas!.- Grite con una sonrisa.- Coronel! Bájate.

-Parece que te extraño.- Menciono mi abuela, en enorme perro se alejo de mi y se fue a perseguir una bola roja que seguramente le había lanzado mi abuela, ella se acerco a mi con un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar la baba de mi cara.- Te dejo todo babeado.

-Me he dado cuenta.- Dije con una sonrisa, hasta que me percate de algo... Lysandro estaba mirando los conejos, parecía emocionado incluso puede ver un par de orejas en su cabeza moviéndose y una cola meneándose en él.

-Quien es tu amigo?.- Pregunto mi abuela también mirándolo.

-Lysandro Ainsworth... Emmm, ¿Lysandro?.- Él ni siquiera volteo a verme seguía absorto mirando los conejos.

-Si quieres puedes tomar uno, cariño.- Dijo mi abuela, Lysandro volteo y miro a mi abuela, sus orejas se movieron aun mas y su cola igual.- Adelante.

Lysandro tomo al conejo de color café con una mancha en su oreja izquierda de color blanco, lo acaricio y luego beso una de las orejas del conejo.

-L-Lindooooooo!.- Gritamos yo y mi abuela a la vez, bueno no siempre veías a un chico apuesto besando a un conejo. Después de recuperarnos de tan encantadora escena mi abuela y yo nos sentamos ella en una mecedora y yo en un banquito que estaba cerca.

-Como has estado?.- Pregunte tomando sus manos.

-Muy bien ¿Y tu? ¿Que tal el Instituto?¿Cassy te ha dado problemas?.- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-El Instituto esta genial tengo varios amigos, de hecho algunos vinieron conmigo, Castiel esta igual que siempre y bueno eso es todo... - Medio sonreí.- Y como has estado? Falta mucho para que el cerezo florezca?

-Falta poco para que florezca, estado perfectamente con Coronel aquí.- Contesto con una sonrisa apuntando al perro que estaba sentado observando a Lysandro fijamente.

-Ya veo...

-Tu amigo parece que se enamoro del conejo...

Ambos miramos a Lysandro quien ya estaba en el corral con los conejos siendo rodeado.

-Dejas que se lo quede?

-Si no lo hago le rompería el corazón ¿Cierto?

-Tal vez...

**Castiel Pov.**

-Rápido!.- Grito Cris pasándome mas adornos.

-Oye si no te gusta mi ritmo, ponte tu a decorar.- Escupí las palabras cansado y fastidiado, ni siquiera me había dado una ducha apropiada después de sudar tanto y aquí me tenían poniendo cosas en la pared. Armin y Nathaniel estaban con el equipo de vídeo y audio, el viejo les estaba pasando algunos discos y fotos, creo que tenían planeado una diapositiva a Noah o algo por el estilo. Amber, Cris y Alexy junto conmigo adornábamos la casa con serpentinas globos, la Tía marie, Marcus, Megan y Ren se encargaban de la comida, gracias a dios.

Después de dos largas he intensas horas, en las que todavía no llegaban Noah y Lysandro, terminamos. Suspire y me deje caer en un sofá cercano, estaba agotado y fastidiado, Nathaniel llego y se sentó en el piso cerca de mi, ya que yo ocupaba todo el sofá, me miro fijamente.

-Estas agotado?.- Pregunto recargando la cabeza en su mano.

-Es obvio con solo verlo ¿No?.- Él bufo y se levanto.

-Bueno, me voy a bañar.- Me senté de golpe y tome su brazo antes de que se fuera.- Que?

-Me voy a bañar contigo.- Se sonrojo y abrió la boca para hablar.

-Nada de sexo en mi casa.- Dijo el viejo pasando con un saco colgando de su hombro para luego desaparecer de nuestra vista.

-Eh!?.- Grito Nathaniel mas avergonzado y rojo.- Me largo y no!

-Eh... Buena forma de arruinarlo viejo!.- Grite, sabia que me escucharía, ya luego arreglaría cuantas con él.

-Castiel cariño, puedes bañarte en la habitación de Noah.- Ofreció dulcemente mi tía.

-Gracias, eso haré.- Me levante del sofá y fui a la habitación que compartía con Alexy, para mi desgracia, busque algo de ropa y me encamine a la de Noah. Cuando entre todo estaba perfectamente ordenado a excepción de unos libros y cuadernos que estaban regados sobre el escritorio, fuera de eso todo estaba ordenado. Entre al baño sin ganas de inspeccionar nada de la habitación.

Dure alrededor de una hora en la tina con el cuerpo completamente sumergido en el agua caliente, el baño tenia una tino y una regadera, ambos separados, todo era de un color blanco había algunos azulejos de color celeste. No tenia muchas ganas tampoco de ver a detalle el baño, como si me importara.

-Ese te queda perfecto!.- Oí gritar a Alexy y Amber.

-Enserio?.- Ahora fue Cris la que hablo.

-Te lo aseguro, con esto a mi hermano se le caerá la baba.- Exclamo Alexy.

-Shhh!.

-Lo sabia.- Musite, inesperadamente la casa esta muy ruidosa ¿Quien se iba a imaginar que a la pequeña Cristal le gusta alexy? Yo no, véase el sarcasmo _Sera divertido ver como Noah despedaza a Armin._

Salí de la bañera y seque mi cuerpo, me puse rápidamente la ropa que había escogió, unos jeans negros rasgados de las rodillas, y para gran cambio mio una camisa blanca con tenia con letras grandes y azules "Sexy boy, do not touch", encima de la camisa una chaqueta negra que tenia una "C" en el lado izquierdo del pecho y unos botines cafés que Alexy había escogió especialmente para mi.

Salí de la habitación con la toalla secando mi cabello, vi a Nathaniel ser empujado a la habitación de Cris por Alexy, cuando el peli-azul me vio me sonrió y cerro la puerta fuerte. No tenia ganas de averiguar que pasaba así que lo deje pasar, baje las escaleras topando me con Marie.

-Te vez guapo!.- Sonreí de lado.

-Siempre lo estoy.

-Oh! Eres igual que Cristian a tu edad, siempre estaba diciendo "Soy sexy no tienes que decirlo" "Que tanto me vez, plana" Por dios en ese tiempo no soportaba a ese hombre.- Se quejo mientras suspira resignada ¿Plana? Vaya...

-Sigo siendo apuesto!.- Grito el viejo desde quien sabes donde.

-Pero ya estas desgastado querido!.- Grito de vuelta Marie con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Noah, Lysandro y la abuela con un perro, ah se perro...

-Coronel!.- Grite el perro corrió hacia mi y me tiro al suelo.- Caray! Cada vez estas mas pesado.

-Quien es ese chico de cabellos locos que esta acariciando a mi perro?.- Oí preguntar a la abuela.

-Soy yo, vieja.- Dije levantándome del suelo, ella me miro con la ceja alzada y una mueca.- Castiel.

-...

-Soy Castiel abuela, tu nieto.

-...

-El hijo de Kath tu hija menor.

-...

-CASSY! MIERDA! SOY CASSY TU PUTO NIETO!

-Eso ya lo sabia querido, solo estaba analizando que tanto habías crecido fufu~

Puta anciana... Oí unas risillas voltee rápidamente hacia las escalera y vi Armin, Kentin, Nathaniel, Amber y Alexy cubriéndose la boca, Cris estaba rodando en el suelo agarrándose la barriga, me puse rojo de vergüenza y furia, repito... Puta anciana.

-Vamos no te pongas así cariño.- La mujer de cabellos canos se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

-Si claro.

-Que con esos cabellos locos? Ya te conseguiste una novia que no se vea tan zorra como la primera que trajiste la ultima vez?.- Pregunto con una cara de preocupación. Me quede callado.- Por la cara que pusiste te diste cuenta de que era una zorra ¿verdad? Te lo dije una abuela nunca se equivoca.

- Te equivocaste cuando dijiste que Kath tendría 3 hijos y mira solo tuvo uno.- Grito mi estupido Tío.

-Cristian, el cuenta como tres.- Le regaño mi abuela.

-Tres? Yo diría cinco... Es un chico problema.- Dijo el viejo.

-Olvidas que tu también eras todo un dolor de culo?.- Pregunto la abuela.- De veras, siempre metiéndote en problemas.

-Ah! Eso no es cierto!

Y así se pusieron a discutir de lo problemáticos que era mi madre y mi tío, no fue hasta que Lysandro se acerco a mi que note que llevaba un conejo en brazos.

-Y ese conejo?.- Pregunte desconcertado.

-Tu abuela me lo dio, es una mujer tan amable.- Contesto alegre.

-Amable?.- Pregunte confundido ¿Mi abuela amable? Por dios esa mujer daba mas miedo que Cris cuando se enoja!.- Ya veo

-Bueno que tal si empezamos la fiesta!.- Grito emocionada Cris. Todos contestaron claro y fuerte "Si", y así la fiesta dio comienzo conforme pasaban los minutos mas gente llego trayendo con ellos cervezas, bocadillos y cosas por el estilo, uno que otro regalo también. Yo ya le había dado mi regalo a Noah antes así que me la pase al lado de Nathaniel ya que algunas chicas coqueteaban con él y claro el como es estupido se dejaba. A lo lejos pude ver que Alexy tenia casi el mismo problema pero cuando una chica se acercaba al chico militar el peli-azul les mandaba una mirada de "Acércate y te mato perra, es mio".

Lysandro también estaba siendo abordado por algunas chicas pero para sorpresa de ellas este las rechazaba amablemente diciendo "Lo siento pero ahora estoy saliendo con Noah" eso dejaba a Noah totalmente sonrojado y a las chicas igual, luego se iban y hablaban entre gritillos con Cris para luego dar un grito "Me alegra haber nacido! Fujoshis forever". Los adultos platicaban de cosas mas de ... Adultos. Armin y Cris platicaban sentados en una mesa de vez en cuando reían sonoramente y Amber intentaba ligarse Ren, este estaba mas rojo que un tomate por la cercanía de la rubia, a distancia se podía ver que era un virgen que no hablaba con otras chicas aparte de Megan, pero me daba igual. Tome a Nathaniel del brazo.

-Lo siento chicas pero tengo que hablar con mi amigo, nos vemos luego.- Les sonreí y guiñe un ojo para después arrastrar a Nathaniel fuera de la casa llena de gente, ya estaba oscureciendo.

-De que querías hablar?.- Pregunto confundido ¿Tan inocente era el chico? Me adentre entre los arboles con el cuando me asegure de que no seriamos visto lo estampe contra un árbol y lo bese.- C-castiel...

-Cállate me estoy recargando.

-Eh!?.- Lo volví a besar pero esta vez con mas necesidad, ya habían sido días desde la ultima vez que lo bese, y ya había extrañado la suavidad de sus labios. Correspondió gustoso posando sus manos en mi espalda mientras yo lo hacia en su cuello y nuca, chupe, mordí y succione todo lo que puede para después separarme por la falta de aire y ver el rostro sonrojado del delgado, justo ahora maldecía al oxigeno por existir.

-Ya me recargue, ahora volvamos a la fiesta.- Empece a caminar a la casa de nuevo seguido de Nathaniel.

_Mira lo que se avecina a la vuelta de la esquina _  
_viene diego rumbeando _  
_con la luna en las pupilas _  
_y su traje agua marina _  
_van restos de contrabando _  
_y donde mas no cabe un alma _  
_alli mete a darse caña _  
_poseído por el ritmo ragatanga _  
_y el dj que lo conoce toca el himno de las 12 _  
_para diego la canción más deseada _  
_y la baila! _  
_y la goza! _  
_y la cantaaaaaaaa! _  
_Aserejé ja de je _  
_de jebe tu de jebere_

_-Yuahkak... Como rayos se canta esta pendejada! No entiendo nada!.- _Grito Armin por el micrófono enojado.

-Lee lo que dice en la pantalla Armin!.- Grito Marcus entre carcajadas.

-Tu puedes Armin!.- Grito Alexy.

-Nos quedamos aquí?.- Pregunto el delegado con una mueca.- Si no te harán cantar canciones como esas...

-Creo que eso seria lo mejor.- Dije, honestamente no tenia ganas de cantar canciones estúpidas como esas.

-Buena elección.

Después de algunas horas de canciones estúpidas y una que otra de mi agrada que obviamente eran cantadas por mi albino amigo, entramos a despedir a las agradables personas que nos dejaron alimentos, que después comería, cada quien fue a su respectivo cuarto. Estaba agotado así que caí dormido al instante.

**~Días después~**

-Bueno gracias por la hospitalidad de esta semana, fue divertido.- Dijo Lysandro, que tenia como sombrero al conejo café con una mancha blanca en la oreja izquierda, él conejo dormía cómodamente en la cabeza del victoriano con las patas desparramadas a cada lado.

-Oh! Vengan cuando gusten, fue la semana mas alegre que hemos tenido en meses ¿Verdad, cariño?.- La tía marie golpeo con el codo a el viejo.

-Claro lo fue.

-Bueno nos vamos, fue bueno verlos a todos.- Dijo Noah abrazando a su madre, padre, hermana, Marcus, Ren, Mega y por ultimo a la abuela.

-Nos veremos pronto.- Dijo Marcus con una extraña sonrisa, Lysandro levanto la ceja y tomo a Noah de la mano.- Je je~

-B-bueno nos vamos.- Dijo Noah entrando con Lysandro al auto, me despedí con la mano y entre tambien ya todos estaban adentro con sus maletas y objetos personales dentro. El camino fue largo y las conversaciones fuera del lugar, todos hablaban sin sentido alguno, que se iban a comprar un pony azul, que Noah era un SM (Sadomasoquista) que en lo personal apoye en ese argumento, que Lysandro era un pervertido en el fondo cosa que algunos dudaron pero al final miraron a Noah y le dijeron "Trata de confirmarlo pronto" luego vino la pregunta mas extraña de todas hecha por el desvergonzado Armin:

-Quien es el uke de ustedes?.

-Yo!.- Contesto campante Alexy.- No lo hemos hecho pero es obvio.

-A-alexy! Cállate!

-Nathaniel obviamente.- Conteste con una sonrisa.

-Por que yo!?

-Por que tengo que escuchar eso?.- Pregunto Amber cruzándose de brazos.

-Por que tu eres mas sumiso, ademas, yo nunca dejare que me atravieses el ano.- Conteste con una mueca.

-Mis vírgenes oídos!.- Grito escandalizada la rubia, todos miramos a Noah y Lysandro que se mantenían acariciando al conejo con una sonrisa.

-Apuesto lo que sea a que es Noah.- Dijo Amber mostrando un billete.

-Noah.- Dije yo sacando mi cartera también, en fin el que iba manejando era Nathaniel.

-Lysandro.- Armin saco su dinero también.

-Lysandro.- Aposto Kentin.

-Yo dijo que ambos se dan.- Dijo sonriente Alexy.

-O-oigan!.- Gritaron ambos chicos sonrojados.

-Cuando veamos a cualquiera de los dos caminando raro o faltar a el Instituto, pagaremos nuestras apuestas.- Dijo Amber.

-Vale.- Contestaron todos.

En fin, llegamos de nuevo a nuestras casas Noah se sentía vació sin Cris y se había puesto a llorar en un rincón, Lysandro había ido a su casa por el regalo sorpresa de Noah y yo bueno... Yo comía papas fritas.

-Waaaaa! Es muy lindo!.- Oí gritar a Noah desde la puerta.

-Me alegra de que te guste, estuvo en casa con Leigh.- Ahora esa era la voz de Lysandro ¿Que le habrá regalado? Me levante curioso y cuando llegue a la puerta Noah tenia en brazos a un bola blanca de pelos...

-Guaf!

-Que...?

-Oh Castiel! Mira lo que me regalo Lysandro!.- Dijo emocionado Noah mostrándome al el cachorro, un Husky o perro siberiano como quieran llamarlo, color blanco totalmente blanco con enormes ojos grises azulados. y un collar... No, no era un collar, era un fular a cuadros de color verde con negro.

-Po...

-Es macho y se llamara... Ummm... Maikel! Si ese me gusta.- Dijo Noah acariciando a la bola de pelos blanca.

-Es un buen nombre.- Lysandro también acariciaba al can.

-...

-Quieres ver una película?.- Pregunto Noah esperanzado y algo sonrojado.

-... .- Insensibles, me ignoran. Jodidos homosexuales... Mierda yo también lo soy...

**Noah Pov.**

Las vacaciones pasaron bastante rápido, Lysandro iba seguido a la casa para sacar a pasear a Maikel y ahora estaba en camino a Instituto con Castiel y Lysandro. No habíamos pasado a nada, en cuanto a sexo o manoseos se refiere, solo a besos y solo eso, puesto que Castiel y Nathaniel también pasaban tiempo seguido en la casa y con ellos allí era imposible, tampoco me sentía desesperado por eso.

-Extraño a todos.- Murmure, hace tiempo que no veía a Violeta e Iris, les llamaba pero no las veía.

-Exagerado.- Musito Castiel, lo mire con un puchero.

-No lo soy!

-Tsk... .- Entramos al Instituto y fui recibido por el abrazo de Violeta e Iris.

-Te extrañamos!.- Gritaron ambas con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Yo también!

-Hola, Noah, Lysandro y Castiel.- Saludo Su.

-Hola!.- Salude sin soltar a las chicas ni ellas a mi.

-Hola.- Saludo Lysandro con una sonrisa.- A pasado tiempo.

-Si...

-Tabla.- Saludo Castiel con una sonrisa.

-Claro yo también te extrañe Castiel.- Dijo ella sarcástica.

-Se que no puedes vivir sin mi.- Castiel se peino el cabello con los dedos.

-Hey! Te dije que nos veríamos de nuevo!.- Grito... Esa voz... No...

-Marcus! Ren! Megan! y... y... Cris!.- Grite apuntándolos, ellos sonrieron abiertamente.

-No puede ser.- Musito con fastidio Castiel.

-Esto sera divertido!.- Grito Cris emocionada.

No, esto no sera divertido para nada!

* * *

** Mooo... Que sorpresa! Naaa para mi no... Bueno tengo 2 buenas y malas noticias para ustedes.**

**1ra Buena.- Adopte una cachorrita Moooo es tan linda~ pero odia a mi gato... Pelean por mi amor (?)**

**1ra Mala.- Este es el ultimo cap de esta temporada... Si el fic sera por temporadas... **

**2da Buena.- Abra un extra de esta temporada que publicare la semana que viene o en unos días, esta basado en un loco sueño que tuve... -w- **

**2da Mala.-Después de que publique el extra tendrán que esperar un mes y medio para que publique el primer cap de la segunda temporada... Lo siento u.u**

**Buenoooo Les gusto? Siempre subo cap los sábados o domingos temprano pero pesque un resfriado y bueno se los traigo un poco mas tarde, ademas de que estuvo muy largo y dude en subirlo así pero gracias a una amiga Sigrid que me apoyo para subir el intento de Lime, denle sus besos y abrazos a ella e.e a veces me pregunto el por que no nos quieren juntas... Estúpido destino (?) xD**

**Por cierto... Ya saben que Love Stage y Dramatical Murder tendrán Anime? Cuando me entere me quede de "asjhaslakjaljhaj mi ovarios explotan!" para después gritar como loca y rodar por la cama ante la atenta y asustada mirada de mi amigo... Estaba de visita en mi casa así que... xD**

**Ahora estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic así que si se quieren pasar a leerlo cuando suba el primer cap estaré feliz, es de kuroko no basket y se llamara... Bueno aun no tengo el nombre...Soy patética. Perdonen los errores pero no tuve mucho tiempo para corregir... u.u**

**Noah: Lo eres.**

**Castiel: Seee**

**Ya cállense!**

**Midorima: Podrías ponerte seria, nanodayo.**

**Shin-chan! TnT Castiel es tan cruel conmigo!**

**Aomine: Oee deja de molestar a la chica *Apunta a Castiel***

**Dai-chan! también te amo! TwT**

**Sakurai: Lo siento! El no quiso decir eso! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, perdona el haber nacido!**

**Todos: Eh!?**

**Bueno nos vemos en un mes y medio... o bueno en el próximo extra...**

**Bye bye**

**Bubble Black :D**


End file.
